


《那都不算事儿》

by edenedenli2020



Category: just some part is with rape deScritption
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 77,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenedenli2020/pseuds/edenedenli2020
Summary: H文，但是并不多，清新，HE，原创，BL
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	《那都不算事儿》

**Author's Note:**

> 微信：lindalindasir,大家可以加我交流，谢谢，纯原创，BL

作者笔名：博物馆控  
1.火车上的奇遇  
作为80后的尾巴，刘旭却长着90后的面容，在火车上经常被同龄人叫成小弟弟。刘旭不禁感叹为什么父母不把自己生的高大一点呢？身高175cm，腿比女孩子的还细腻，再加上一双水汪汪的双眼皮长眼睛，一笑就弯成一汪弦月，无限风情。天生漂白漂白的皮肤，典型的重庆特产美少年啊------不对，是美青年！毕竟已经都22岁了。  
刘旭这次北上求职是因为自己的发小倪可帮忙介绍了他自己公司广告策划部门的平面设计的工作。这是刘旭第一次去北京，虽然还要面试，结果还未知，但刘旭打定主意，这次不成功也要留在北京找其他工作。现在大学生毕业之后就业太难了，更何况自己上的这种不入流的二本院校呢。说起来也只能怪自己，原本是一本的成绩但是距离自己梦想学校还是差了0.5分，自己又不愿意复读，只能选择本市的二本院校了，坑爹的高考啊！更坑爹事高考报志愿啊！！  
刚上火车，刘旭的心都是七上八下的。虽然刘旭自认为自己很努力的学习，大学期间也有一些作品被广告公司采用，但是这次毕竟去的是大城市，不知道自己能有几分胜算。  
放好行李，刘旭就庆幸自己抢到了下铺票，虽然不是春运但是火车上还是有人站票呢，今天晚上可以安稳的睡一觉了。火车开动之后，刘旭一路思绪都有点混乱。明天下午才能到首都，随着火车的晃动，渐渐瞌睡袭来。  
刚刚躺在自己床位睡着，刘旭就感觉有人一屁股坐在自己身边。刘旭猛然睁开眼，看到两个休闲西裤衬衣的帅哥，一个差不多和自己的年龄相仿，带着一个眼镜框，另一个感觉也不过二十七八岁。戴眼镜框的帅哥看到刘旭醒了，给出一个冷漠的微笑：“不好意思，打扰到你了！”  
“哦，没事，我去北京，你们到哪啊？”  
另外一个身材高大的放好行李，然后说：“我们也是，呵呵，因为没赶上飞机才临时改火车。”  
这时候刘旭才看清楚两个人长相，坐自己旁边的是一个黄头发的男生，和漫画中的美少年一样的一字眉，长眼睛，娇美的鼻子，薄薄的嘴唇；年纪虽然和自己相仿，但是满脸的一种桀骜不驯。而另一位给人的感觉就成熟潇洒了很多，举止投足，一颦一笑都透露出对那位少年的宠溺。刘旭竟然看着两个人和谐的挑不出半分的瑕疵，不由的看出了神，直到对方把零食送到自己面前才回过神来。那个桀骜不驯的帅哥，看着刘旭痞痞的笑，“帅哥，来，吃果脯不？”  
“哦！不了，我也有带，嘿嘿.....”刘旭给出一个适当的微笑，内心想着看来这个少年应该不是表面的那种人，内心应该还是蛮热心的。  
经过交谈才知道，原来两个人在重庆出差加旅游。少年是东北人，名字叫做肖杰，另一个高大成熟的帅哥叫北亭穆豪。再加上刘旭本来就是重庆人，更是有话题聊了。只是北亭穆豪上车不久，在车上带上一副眼镜，好像一直在忙着什么，不时的望望肖杰，然后呆想一会，也不多话。不知不觉天已经黑了，火车上列车员已经开始关灯提示大家休息了。  
白天刘旭和肖杰聊得很开心，现在到了睡觉时间竟然睡意全无了。不过已经熄灯了，别人都已经回到自己床位准备睡觉了，刘旭也就躺在床上闭上眼睛开始数羊。也不知道过了多久，自己上铺鼾声都已经响起了，可是刘旭仍然难以进入梦乡，不断地悔恨，如果白天那会直接睡着就好了。  
不多时就听到对面床铺的肖杰有动静，刘旭睁开眼睛看向对面，也不做声。他看到一个高大的身影从中铺下来，然后走到肖杰的床铺。模模糊糊的好像看到肖杰也坐起来，两个人维持这个姿势好像有一会，就听见有人小声说：“宝贝，你轻点！牙齿咬到我了。”  
“嗯，快上来！”就看到两个人好像相拥着倒在了肖杰的床铺上，偶尔听到粗重的喘气声音和小小的闷哼声。刘旭闭着眼睛，一动也不敢动的僵直在那，又不知道过了多久。就听到有人说：“我先去厕所，你稍后再去。”听到窸窸窣窣的声音，刘旭再次睁开眼睛，只看到一个高大身影上了床，然后肖杰也回来床，躺下了。  
刘旭这一晚算是彻底失眠了。他听说过这种事情，也跟寝室的同伴看过那种男男的AV，但刘旭只认为是一种明星搏出位，或者有钱人寻乐的事情吧。没想到今天在火车上也看到了如此的一幕，这个世界怎么了？刘旭一直躺在床上，随着火车的晃动，听着哐当哐当的声音，慢慢进入了梦乡。  
第二天自己睁开眼睛，太阳已经很大了。一轱辘起来，刘旭就发现肖杰和北亭两个人就像没事似的，一起对坐在窗户旁边聊天玩手机看杂志了。倒是刘旭起来想到昨天晚上的情节，有点不自然，而且眼睛有些难受，昨天晚上确实没有睡好。  
匆忙打过招呼，刘旭就冲进洗漱间去洗漱了，用凉水泼醒自己，才冷静下来。心里也想着反正只是路人甲，过后不会见面，我又何必尴尬呢！刘旭想罢也就定了神色，整理一下衣服，淡定的回到了床位开始准备吃早餐了。白天的上午时光刘旭主要是玩手机，偶尔和肖杰说两句话。下午14:00火车驶入北京西站，大家匆匆忙忙拿行李，下车了。  
“刘旭，你要到哪个位置？我们有车没准可以送你一程！”  
“谢谢，不必了，有朋友来接我，没问题的。”  
“那行，后会有期啊，嘿嘿，拜拜！”  
“拜拜。”刘旭内心想着还是后会无期吧。  
刚出站，刘旭看着北京西客站的人潮人海，默然感叹世界好大啊，自己只是沧海一粟，天地一浮游吧。不过我刘旭坚信总有一个角落可以容身的，飘飘何所似，天地一沙鸥。刘旭刚目送两大帅哥走人，自己电话就响起了。  
“喂，刘旭！你小子在哪里？”  
“倪可，你丫能不能下次不要迟到！哥已经都站在北京城大马路边开始乞讨了，求人认领，求人保养了。”  
“去去去！哥这不是才迟到5分钟嘛，你在哪？要过来南广场啊！”  
“哥在那个火球模型的旁边坐着呢。”  
“稍等马上到。”  
这次五分钟直奔，刘旭就看到倪可的身影了。现在倪可不被刘旭发现都难，倪可穿的是一身的鲜亮色啊。一头炸毛的短发，黄绿色卫衣运动装，外加一条清白的运动裤，白色旅游鞋的鞋带都是橘红色和黄色，以前看到的奶油小生倪可，现在竟然出落得这样的邪魅阳光帅气啊。刘旭上去就是一拳：“你小子，这是当环卫工人啊还是做方向标啊？穿的跟红绿灯似得。下次再迟到，当心你的狗脸，一定暴打你成猪头！”  
“小旭，你一来就要发女王飚啊，哈哈哈哈！”  
“滚你这个贱嘴！还不带哥去吃饭，否则就要饿扁了。”  
“好嘞，不过这么多行李，我们先回家去放行李。你在忍耐一下，我给你买个煎饼垫一下底，还是有好长一段时间的路的，不过到家附近就很多吃的了。”  
在倪可的带领下，两个半年不见的发小，还如往常一样的亲密的公交车上无所不聊。然后二人又转坐地铁，到了通州北苑才下车。  
两个人拉着箱子，背着大小行李，进了一个新建不久的小区，建筑垃圾还没有来得及清理完呢，就已经有人入住了。  
“这我刚刚租住没多久，是跟别人一起合租的，还好水电费暂时全免。我租住的是主卧，空间很大，你就跟我一起合租吧？没准以后就是同事，在一家公司上下班呢！这样也方便一些，哈哈哈，快跟我分担房租啊。”  
“倪可，这次真的多谢你了。不过不知道能不能成功，反正我会尽力的。”  
“切，谢什么，还跟我客气！再说我也没有帮什么忙，只是举手之劳，帮你递送了一份简历而已嘛。”  
“那现在你在哪个部门？”  
“品牌推广部的一名芝麻小小兵。”  
“呵呵呵，好吧，前辈，请问为什么你这半年造型变化SO BIG？”  
“到家再跟你说，快到了，10楼。”  
叮咚，电梯在10楼停住，刘旭拖着沉重的箱子进了屋子才知道，原来这是一个五室两厅的房子，就连一部分客厅都被房东弄成了隔断，都已经有人租住了。这房子的主人在国外，委托了中介出租的房子。  
“亲爱的旭，请看我们的二口之家，不过以后就需要你收拾了。”  
刘旭第一眼看过去，果然每个男生的家里都是猪圈的定论没错啊。只见一个电脑桌上有电脑还有杂志，但是竟然也有内裤和袜子，满地的东西只有一条通路可以行走。  
刘旭看着正在挠头稍有赧色的倪可，只说了一句：“算了，我都习惯了，一起先收拾一下吧。”  
“好的，我就知道我家刘旭不会介意的。”  
“滚一边去，哥这是有偿劳动，一会你请客吃大餐。”  
还好只是一个房间。把该洗的衣服放进脸盆待洗，其他收拾有序之后感觉房间还真的蛮宽敞的，再加一张单人床在这旁边也绝对没有问题。  
倪可主动大赞刘旭：“感谢刘旭大人用青春和汗水挥洒出的整齐房间。以后你就负责主内，我负责主外，就像当年在学校，我负责帮你晨练签到，你负责买饭啊。”  
“切！要是下次你胆敢弄脏我的领地部分，我就把你活埋！还不赶紧去吃饭，我快饿扁了。”  
这时倪可也听到自己肚子咕噜一声：“好的，我请我们家未来的准老婆吃火锅吧，正好对面就有口甲口甫”  
“？？？纳尼？”刘旭满头的问号。  
“到了就知道了。”  
“哦。”  
出了门，两个人就到了对面的火锅店“呷哺呷哺”吃了火锅。又到了附近超市去买了一张单人折叠床，便携式衣柜，还有日常用品。  
反正后天，也就是下周一才面试，明天的计划明天再说，今天先睡一个好觉吧。

2.  
.  
“小旭，你打算去那里玩？”  
“我想去公司先去看一下，然后就在周围转一下，以便熟悉环境，为明天面试做好准备！”  
“哦，也行。你知道我们单位在国贸，我们先去吃饭，然后先帮你去买一张公交卡然后就去那，怎么样？”  
“好的！”  
还是北京的早餐花样多啊！不过刘旭只要求能填饱肚子就可以了，别无他求。出门在地铁口附近就有几个蹲点卖公交卡的，买了卡又正好在地铁站充了值，两个人这才进入地铁去了国贸。  
一出国贸站口，刘旭的就被周围高楼林立眩晕了。原来自己要面试的公司就在这栋用蓝色玻璃围成的商务大楼上。刘旭听倪可说，总经理办公室在顶楼，倪可的品宣部在15楼，而自己面试的设计部在17楼。  
虽然是周日，但是大楼依然人来人往。刘旭跟着倪可进入办公楼，进门都要刷门禁卡。到了17楼，倪可进门就跟保安打过招呼，好像他们已经很熟络了。倪可向刘旭介绍着各个不同的设计部门，设计一部主要是跟公司的珠宝设计及宣传有关的；设计二部是关于房屋装修解决方案的，跟12楼的销售一一结对子做工作的，这个部门人最多......业务五部是关于公司餐饮方面的设计人员，因为餐饮方面公司刚刚起步，还在进一步组建中，但是公司轻餐品牌方面已经成为中国快速增长品牌前30强。  
“刘旭，你稍等我一下，我先去一下洗手间。哦不行，你一会下到15楼找我啊，我朋友找我去帮他传点东西。”  
“好的。”刘旭就见倪可像是插上翅膀一样，一下子就消失在了楼梯拐角。  
刘旭也无所事事的看着17楼的一切，觉得也就那样吧，除了办公电脑也就是文件杂志办公用品，别的也没有什么超出理解范围的。只是这么大的一个空间至少也有两三百的设计人员吧？  
反正能不能成也只能看明天的面试了，总之明天尽人事听天命吧。想着明天的面试的事情，刘旭也就按了电梯准备下楼找倪可去了。电梯打开的时候自己就径直都进去，可是还没等自己按15楼，刘旭就看到电梯一路向上了，原来是上行的电梯啊。算了，大不了再下来就是了。  
刘旭倚靠着电梯后背，正在出神。电梯就到了顶楼，叮咚一声，电梯竟然从背后开了。刘旭一紧张就感觉自己向外倒去。  
刘旭紧张的眼镜一甩飞离了自己的耳朵，自己觉得在劫难逃，不是狗吃屎估计也是四脚朝天了，刚想喊：“啊！”就感觉背后一条手臂把自己挽住了。刘旭回头上看，模糊的一个人脸在自己面前，只闻到一股淡淡的香味。刘旭瞬间感觉尴尬，闭上嘴巴，赶紧挣扎起身，开始模糊的满地摸自己的眼镜。  
“眼镜在这，你没事吧？”只听一个充满磁性的声音从背后传来。  
“哦，谢谢！刚刚.......不好意思！我不知道电梯还可以后边开门.......”刘旭内心诅咒着电梯的设计者，热烈问候他们家祖宗十八代。  
带好眼镜之后，刘旭看着眼前这个高大的男人，西装革履，整齐的中短头发，一个金丝边眼镜下的眼镜深邃而光亮，浓黑的眉毛，高挺的鼻梁，性感的唇形，脸部线条感超强。从设计角度讲，刘旭给他打分99份，美中不足的就是一丝笑容也没有的高寒冰山表情啊。  
“你到几楼？”  
“哦，我，我到15楼。”  
“那还不赶紧进来，要不然我就关电梯了。”  
“啊！谢谢！”文晗慌乱的最近电梯，尽量站在电梯靠中间，但是又远离瘟神。  
等电梯关上，刘旭只见那人双手交叠在胸口，若有所思的看着自己。刘旭揣测顶楼很可能是老板或者那个高级经理吧？文晗也不好意思多瞅对方一眼，只低着头，等着15楼赶紧抵达。  
叮咚一声，刘旭如获大赦，还没等电梯门全开，自己就楞楞的给挤出去了。刘旭只听到背后一声“嗤---”笑声，更是憋了一个大红脸，内心狂喊，“完了，这次算是丢人丢到家了！明天面试堪忧啊，如果这是老总那就更惨了！”  
刘旭心里七上八下的，就去找倪可了。倪可办公室原来还有同事在加班，看来倪可说的品宣工作要人命有些道理啊。大周末的都加班，这不是剥削无产阶级的劳动成果和压榨我们的血汗吗？刘旭想完，也无奈的摇了一下头，奈何自己不是剥削阶级呢，只能被剥削了。  
刘旭走近了，才看到倪可并没有在忙，原来在跟美女海聊啊。  
“诶！你这个家伙竟然欺骗我，还说传文件，结果竟然在这跟美女热烈的聊天，讨打！”  
“小声点，亲！我这可是在为我的后半辈子奋斗啊，你总不能看着你室友孤苦终老吧。我说你也来坐着露个脸，很多小美女喜欢你这种忧郁型王子的啊。”  
“一边去，哥才没有你那么饥渴呢！你留着自己用吧。”  
“诶诶诶！小旭旭不要这样子啊，你就算帮我拉人气好了，你来露个脸啊。再说百利无一害，她们还可以为我多撒一些花花，多挣点钱啊。本月房租就靠它了啊，你要是能出镜肯定一堆人给我撒花，说不定会送我飞机的。”  
“又是鲜花又是飞机的，你以为你飞机场啊，国家领导人出现在了飞机场？这个可以挣钱？”  
“当然了！撒花都是小钱，飞机才是王道，飞机可以兑换很多积分，积分就可以对换钱的。我向你保证只要你每周两天在我海聊群里露脸，每月房租免收啊！”  
“我宁愿交房租，也不愿意参加黄赌毒！”  
“你表要这样子说了啦，人家很桑心，这不是为了赚钱和娱乐两者兼顾嘛。你放心好了，兄弟不用来出卖就不是兄弟了啊，呵呵呵呵来嘛来嘛，只此一次，好不好！？本月房租一定全免。”  
“好吧，不过我不知道说什么啊。”  
“你不用说话，我来说就好了。今天我不掌麦，你带上耳机听一下，那个说话和唱歌的是我们海聊的宝贝，我就只能算是鸭子。”  
“我靠，那我岂不是也成了鸭子？我不干！”说着刘旭刚坐下就要起身。  
倪可把刘旭压到座位上，“好哥哥，求求你了，仅此一次好不好？这个鸭子并非你想的那个鸭子啊，我们是卖艺不卖身的啊，相信哥得永生。”  
刘旭无语，只见倪可飞速的打了一串文字说‘自己的哥们兼室友来到访’。果然很多美女过来撒花，竟然真的有飞机飞过，还不止一架。刘旭看着那群各色美女真的够开放的，有些竟然很直接的问：”要不要看看姐姐脱内裤？”结果又引发了海聊群内广泛热论。  
“脱内裤不要拖裤子，你行吗？”  
“姐，当然行，有的是办法！”  
“怎么脱？”  
“直接把裤子剪开？”  
“不对，可以直接把内裤剪开。”  
“都不对，应该是她没穿内裤。”  
看着他们聊着这些不着边际的话，刘旭自己还是有些不好意思的。  
不过倪可倒是很大方的给他们回复着，“我兄弟卖艺不卖身，改天我主麦，让他给大家展示他动人的歌喉啊！”  
“文艺忧郁质地的帅哥偶最喜欢，下次挺你啊！”  
“挺你＋１”  
。。。。。。  
“挺你＋１３”  
“撒花，撒花！”  
等刘旭离开座位，群里大家一片失望表情，然后又转移了话题。时间也不早了，回去的路上倪可解释着：“北京有好多这样的群呢，有些直接就是约炮的，有些就是色情的等等。但是总之一句话，寂寞的人太多了，大家只是找一个乐子而已，打发虚无的时光罢了。”  
“那他们是专职做这个的吗？”  
“嘿嘿，怎么可能！除了群主之外，其他的基本上都是有正派工作的，当然也不排除以做这个这个为生的。我曾经一开始加入这个海聊，群主私下找我加入他们主麦，后来才知道大家都被安排好了时间段的，今天我10:00-12:00，别人就往下排，里边获得积分群主会分给我，同时专门为我刷的积分也都给我，我曾经一个月最多有２万块钱的收入。”  
“那么多啊！”  
“可不，但是我不想让我的朋友加入，因为我知道这个东西只是烧钱的东西，最好不要受到这个虚伪的世界太多影响。”  
“恩，我想问一个问题，就是你们公司的老总是不是很年轻啊？带不带眼镜？”  
“哈哈，没想到你刚来也关心这个！还以为你不食人间烟火呢，总算有点开窍了啊，还是情窦初开了喜欢上我们老总了？”  
“少来恶心我，快说！”  
“我们现任总经理32岁，长得像二十七八岁的感觉，公司很多美女都是他的粉丝兼暗恋者啊。不过当然没有我帅了，哈哈哈哈！”  
“少胡扯，他带不带眼镜？”  
“我看到他时候都没有带过眼镜诶，怎么了？”  
“没什么，只是随便问一下。对了海聊里边那个黄头发的女的要说脱内裤，她应该是你说的宝贝吧？”  
“哦，是的。听说他白天是做烟酒促销的促销员的。还有你看到那个长头发的那个女的，她是中学老师。还有那个戴帽子的男的听说他是个律师，他非常有钱，很多人看他来了就要讨好他，让他给刷飞机，这样才能挣钱啊！”  
“哦！”刘旭内心不禁想，北京这个中国的首都，中国的心脏，并不是时时刻刻都脉搏涌动啊，光鲜背后注定是落寞吗？刘旭感觉这都市车水马龙，人来熙往中都纠缠着欲望，或者为活着，或者为更好的活着，终究是无形的压抑着某股暗流不得舒展。  
在外边吃过饭，两个人就回家了。一进家门之后，就看到其他的五家舍友都已经回来了，只有一家正好在进门时候碰上，打了个招呼。其他人的门都紧闭不见一人，只见门缝中的露出的细微灯光。  
倪可一指壁橱那家，然后进了屋子，关了门，“我们都跟住客厅隔断这一家叫做壁橱。原本是个男的租的，但是听说男的经常出差，现在已经出差有一个多月了。他女朋友每天晚上都会带不同的男人回来，但是不知道为什么，她男朋友好像从来没有发现过。我们大家都不喜欢这种女人，我隔壁这家是一对夫妻，每天都站在自家门口，大声的说‘臭不要脸的招房子一身骚’。”  
“啊？那她也住的下去？”  
“有什么问题，人家自己不觉得有问题就好了啊。北京就这样子，萍水相逢并不是相见恨晚，床上相逢才相见恨晚呢！”  
说完刘旭端着衣服就去洗衣服了，倪可也就重新进入了家里的海聊网，继续为鲜花和飞机奋斗了。  
等刘旭洗完澡，洗完衣服回来，两个好朋友又看了一部老电影《天下第二》。倪可开的音响声音非常大，还好房子是实体的墙，隔音效果还好。两人准备好明天要穿的衣服，就各自早早准备睡觉了。  
刘旭还是有些紧张，但是也不好说出来，一直在床上烙饼，很晚才睡着。

3  
清晨六点钟，刘旭和倪可就起床洗漱了。除了壁橱那位，其他人有正在洗漱的，也有已经出发要上班的。听倪可说对面那家住的是个男生，要每天六点之前出发，然后还要转两次地铁要两个小时才能到达他上班的地方。刘旭听完肃然起敬，也在感叹北京租房子的无奈。不过北京交通真的很赞，地铁刷卡四毛钱随便坐的，公交车也分段计价，四折优惠。这是其他城市无法比拟的优势吧。  
等两个人收拾好，七点钟出发的时候，地铁上人已经很多了。今天刘旭穿的是淡蓝色棉布衬衣，浅咖啡色的一条休闲裤，外加一双休闲皮鞋，显得阳光活力，清新淡雅。  
虽然刘旭也知道大公司面试最好是西装革履，但是每次穿的很正式就会更多增加刘旭的紧张感。倪可也说他们公司设计从来不穿西装的，所以刘旭也就选了比较贴身又不邋遢的这身装扮。手里拿一个文件袋装着自己全部的内容。快到国贸了，刘旭手心已经出了潮湿的水汽。倪可拍拍刘旭肩膀用眼神给予一个鼓励。  
等出了地铁站，倪可说：“面完，不管结果如何都要给我电话。听说今天你们要面试一天，会直接告诉你们结果的。没关系我相信你！我上班快迟到了，要先去抢电梯了。”说完也不等刘旭回复就一溜烟的挤进了人潮。  
倪可的上班时间八点半，而刘旭面试时间是9点。  
在这短暂的半小时中，刘旭不断看到和自己年龄相仿或者比自己略大一些的人都是西装革履，手拿简历进入电梯，心想他们一定就是自己的竞争对手了。  
面试地点定在了五楼会议室。反正还有半小时，刘旭想想那我就走楼梯上去吧。刚走到五楼出口就听到楼上有一个悦耳的美女声音：“邱总，您这么早过来了！还有15分钟面试开始，大部分人员已经到会议室报道完毕了。现在设计总监豪总监已经在小会议室和面试人员开会呢。”刘旭刚一出楼梯门就看到一个高大的后背在自己面前，倒是那位美女看到刘旭就直接问：“您好，请问是过来面试的吗？”  
“是的，这是我的简历。”刘旭依然很紧张的微笑着，刚想递上简历，然后就凌乱了，因为那个高大的背影也转身面对着自己。  
“您好！邱----邱总？”刘旭磕巴的叫出这名字，已经由原来的平调，变成了升调。  
男人一脸表情全无的就一指会议室大门：“进去吧，签到在里边。”  
刘旭像是被施了魔咒似的横着就进入了会议室，内心狂哭，“完了，这次算是完了，我今天是有多衰啊！原来昨天顶楼那个人就是邱总啊，看样子是没有希望了，但是既然来了，也见识一下大公司面试吧。”  
刘旭看着每一个面试的男同志，都是西装革履，女同志都是小礼服，而自己就显得随便了。刘旭想想要从30位中留下两名，真的很残酷，但是这次两个名额估计跟自己是没有缘分了。刘旭一脸懊恼，当时电梯怎么就不能直接把自己忽略呢？这都怪自己出手按按钮太慢了。但为什么自己好死不活的就依靠在电梯后边呢？为什么顶楼电梯会是在后边开门呢？正想着就听到一个美女叫到“刘旭！...刘旭？ 刘旭在不在？”  
“哦，在，在这！”  
刘旭立起来，看清是进门时候的那个美女再叫自己，然后就听到，“请到小会议室面试。”  
“哦！”刘旭跟在那位美女后边，讷讷走着，只听到前面美女好像不经意的问道：“你跟邱总认识？”  
“是！哦，不！不认识。”  
美女上下打量一下刘旭，若有所思的说，“请进吧！”  
此时刘旭已经一脸的大义凛然，反正早晚一死，更何况我是绝对无生还的可能性的，那就果断的一死吧。刘旭首先敲了一下门就进去了。面试官让刘旭坐在凳子上，看到面试官，刘旭就风化了。  
今天不仅是衰，应该是衰到家了吧？自己对面坐的竟然是北亭穆豪！！文晗揉揉眼睛，定睛再看，确认没错就是那个同性恋。刘旭不知道怎么开口了，还好是跟进来的美女直接说：“豪总监，这是这位面试者的简历。”  
只看到北亭倒是大方一笑，眼神一扫刘旭并不过多停留，接下来就是看刘旭的简历和作品。另一位面试官首先发问：“请您首先做一下自我介绍。”  
“好的，各位面试官好，我叫刘旭，毕业于重庆XX大学工业设计系，我从三个方面介绍一下自己，首先是自己学习方面......”  
经过简短的介绍，北亭穆豪抽出一张照片，先发问了：“这是你的作品？”  
“是的，这个‘茶与文化的设计’有幸被一个广告公司采用。画面元素呈现，用青花瓷碗展盛红茶置于画面中心，用毛笔沾宿墨随意画出一个口字型方框。从寓意上说茶从口入，品茶也是品文化，也是品人生。方圆之间，天地融焉。”  
“这个我个人感觉非常不错，我们现在推广的是轻餐产业，也包含了茶，西餐，咖啡等等不同元素，如果让你来做这一产业方面的一些活动的推广宣传设计，如果选海报推广的形式你有什么好的一些想法？”  
“那我觉得轻餐厅包含了很多清吧的一个社交功能，但是又是被很多客户所淡化的或者说是遗忘的。我想在中国的一些传统节日里，例如说端午节日，提高人们对轻餐厅这种社交功能的一种意识，我现在暂时能想到用中英报纸的板式拼出大的背景，用照片拼出两个人形，就好像在对话，然后根据整体色彩将一些关键字在适当位置显现，例如，沟通，交流，诉说等，我的初步想法是这样子。”  
刘旭一边说着自己的想法，心理也没有来时的紧张了，毕竟这次他认定自己会被淘汰，也就没有那么多负担的侃侃而谈了。不过刘旭看到面试人员的不断点头，感觉对自己的面试还是满意的。结束第一轮面试之后，就要淘汰25个人，进入五选二。  
腾翔公司效率就是高，15分钟之后就贴出了面试结果。刘旭无精打采的看了一下排名，自己竟然在第五名。这未免太出乎意料了，他是有所准备的，但是竞争对手不乏名校出身啊，更有甚者算是身经百战，硕果累累的。难道是因为自己在火车上看到了豪总监而运气大涨？也可能是狗屎运吧。  
第二轮面试安排在了下午两点，出于对人才的重视，腾翔集团在中餐时刻，还是安排了邱总、豪总监以及全部五位进入终面的人一起进餐。进餐地点就是自己食堂的包间，菜虽然算不上奢华，但甚是精致。本来早餐就没有吃什么的刘旭早就饿了，反正面对两位大神，自己已经算是丑态尽出了，干脆痛快吃一顿，也不枉来过一次腾翔。  
刘旭给倪可发过短信之后，就进入包间坐好等着上菜，刚上到一半的时候就见邱总和豪总进了包间。所有人谨小慎微的起立欢迎，两位高管分别和每一位面试者握过手，寒暄过后都入座了。  
刘旭也不漏半分神色，因为胃里空荡荡的，所以注意力大部分都在菜上。北亭穆豪和邱总耳语一下，就对他们说：“大家请用餐，员工餐实在照顾不周！”众人寒暄过后，也纷纷动了筷子。而速度最快的当然要数刘旭了，别人都不好意思转动桌子上的那个转盘，唯独刘旭铁了心吃到饱为止。  
刘旭一直很有礼貌的把菜转到自己跟前，然后自顾自的加菜到碗里，接下来低头一顿猛吃，这已经算是尽量保持姿态了。不过这样也到方便了其他人，大家吃的挺小心的，看到刘旭一个人甩开腮帮子猛吃，其他四人都有些鄙夷的神色了。  
刘旭心里想“鄙视你妹啊！就你们装逼，装逼，饿死你们算了！哼，哥又不是泰铢贬值，看你们那群假美金样！”  
刘旭还是用眼睛余光看了两眼坐在正对面的两大领导。继续用眼神和实际行动告诉他们：“两位领导都是有说有笑，让大家吃好喝好，哪像你们这群狗腿。领导都发话了，不吃好不喝好，怎么能对得起领导的一片热情呢？”于是刘旭做好了吃饱饭好走人的打算了。  
下午是邱总及豪总监一起和面试人员随便聊聊，虽然是聊聊，但是每人安排了30分钟。按照排名先后顺序，刘旭算是倒数第一了。要在这干等2小时啊，干点什么好呢？干脆找美女聊天算了。  
刘旭主动找接待他们面试的美女聊天，原来她是人资招聘专员，姓黄。刘旭从黄美女口中得知本次招聘的虽然是新成立的餐饮部门的设计，但是要求非常高。上午面试的前三名都是在大公司有过很多年设计经验的，有很多成功的设计案例。  
后来才知道，原来倪可和黄美女是师弟与师姐关系啊。这次刘旭的简历，就是靠这个师姐才能有机会进入面试环节的。不过也不完全对，准确的说刘旭是一个很有想法和能力的年轻人。只是在老江湖风起云涌的年代，新人很多时候成为了炮灰，因为公司都不愿意花钱去培养一个新人，宁愿找到及时创造价值的精兵强将，潜力股往往都不是股。  
自己面试时间很快也到了，刘旭在厕所照了一下镜子，深吸一口气，就站在总经理办公室门口等了。28楼这个位置自己昨天曾来过，估计以后不可能来了吧。感叹昨天自己丑态百出，已经覆水难收了。等黄美女示意他进去的时候，刘旭推门而入，保持着一个轻松的微笑，跟两位问好。  
这次邱天翔先开口了：“刘旭你好，我是腾翔的总经理叫做邱天翔，这是我的名片。”  
“刘旭，我是北亭穆豪，还记得我吧？”  
“记得！”刘旭双手接过名片，就被示意坐在对面的沙发上。邱天翔手里拿着刘旭的简历，问了几个与面试没有关系的问题。只聊了一些刘旭这两天在北京的见闻  
。最后一个问题是豪总监问的：“刘旭，从你的作品中我看到了一种思想，其实很符合我们的文化设计需要，但是你还没有形成自己固有的风格并且没有更开阔的一个视野，所以还是不能胜任我们的设计工作的。”听到这刘旭也算是很识趣的微笑一下，并不开口。  
北亭穆豪继续说：“但是我们可以给你提供一个岗位叫做助理设计师，待遇可能比设计师稍微差了一些，不过我们可以提供培训和导师指导。如果你愿意我们可以给你安排最优秀的导师，这个职位你会考虑吗？”  
管他是真的假的呢，刘旭想先安定下来才是最主要的，“这个职位我接受，我也知道自己刚刚大学毕业还是需要更多培训和实战学习，非常感谢您给我这样的机会。不过我想确认一下我的待遇情况，您能不能跟我介绍一下？”  
“哦，正常的工资一会儿会有黄助理跟你进一步落实，但是我们工作年满一年有7天年休假，同时每年都有旅游机会和国外学习机会。同时我们的其他福利也是非常丰厚的，你也知道我们这个部门还在进一步筹建当中，未来的升值空间也很大。”  
“哦，谢谢！”  
“如果没有什么异议，会后你就找黄助理去签劳动合同。”  
“好的。”刘旭也准备起身去找黄美女确认合同事项了。刚走出总裁办公室，就有一位姓孙的秘书和黄美女在门口等他了。  
“小旭，欢迎你加入腾翔集团，以后就是同事了啊！”  
“黄姐，您这么快就知道我被录取了啊。”  
“当然了，我们所有的消息都是内线联系的，你出来的时候孙秘书已经告诉我了。关于待遇问题，你放心吧。姐姐我一定给你解释的明明白白的，不过事先一定要留下你的QQ给我们啊，嘿嘿，还要发你私照给我啊。”  
“进公司还要私照啊？我都没有照过什么相片诶。”  
“不可能吧，都说帅哥都有自恋属性的，你竟然是从火星来的的啊。”  
“嘿嘿，黄姐和孙姐，拿我开玩笑啊，”文晗说着挠挠头，“比我帅的有的是，我自己都不认为自己属于帅哥范畴，只是对得起人民群众罢了。”  
“哈哈哈，小旭没关系，姐姐先给你用手机照两张啊，来再跟姐姐合个影。下次你要找倪可那个小子请我吃饭啊，姐可是劳心又劳力......”黄姐一边说着，就听手机咔嗤咔嗤的拍照声。  
“好的，没问题！等我发了第一笔工资一定请大家吃饭。”  
等着被黄姐拍照拍够了，然后才谈的工资待遇。原来腾翔的待遇这么好，虽然是助理设计师，但是保底工资都有6K，在加上绩效部分和每月的全勤奖可以超过8K,还有其他很多好的福利，听得刘旭二话没说就签了卖身契。  
等刘旭出了办公楼才意识到，一直被黄姐缠着问东问西，都忘记给倪可打电话了。太阳已经西陲了，下班时间快到了。  
“倪可，你能现在下来吗？”  
“怎么了，刘旭？面试怎么样？”  
“嗨，我不想电话里说，你能下来吗？”  
“我马上下去，你等我一下！”  
倪可匆匆忙忙的把工作收拾了一下，跟经理说了一下就离开座位，冲入电梯了。倪可一出大门就看到刘旭低落的坐在对面喷水池的边沿，那淡蓝色的一抹如在水边将要干涸的海豚。倪可看着刘旭低着头，就想起小时每次放学刘旭一个人坐在教学楼的台阶上，等着奶奶来接他放学样子。倪可赶紧跑过去，静静坐在刘旭旁边，“刘旭，没关系啦，面试失败不是还有其他家嘛，呵呵呵，是不是？”  
“谁说我失败了？”刘旭露出一个阳光般的笑容，转瞬间那种颓废烟消云散。  
倪可也是惊喜万分的高呼：“好你小子，你竟然敢欺骗哥哥的感情，哥今天晚上非要罚你请我吃饭，以示庆祝！”  
“好吧，去哪？你说了算。”  
“罚你回家帮我做饭，必须四菜一汤，做我忠实保姆兼厨师一个月。”  
“我就知道，你又得寸进尺了。”  
“呵呵呵，没关系啦，反正我真的不会收拾房间，还不是都是你的事情。”  
“没事啦，反正也是我收拾啊，你不用回去加班了吗？”  
“打过招呼了。今天不加班了，走，回家！”两人远远看到一辆豪车停在公司门口，倪可手一指，“那是邱老板的保时捷，传说他还有好多辆别的车，真的是名符其实的土豪高富帅啊，就连你们豪总监也是家财万贯。”  
“得了，我们小市民就过小市民的生活吧。不能用别人的金钱强奸我们的平淡生活，更不能用别人的纸醉金迷的生活标准来虫蛀我们安于现状的心境啊。再说你已经是高帅小富了.....”  
“打住，打住！”没等刘旭长篇大论说完，“你这个毒舌妇，比唐僧还唐僧呢。走吧，师父！我们去坐白龙马----地铁去。”  
两个人打打闹闹的进了地铁，那辆高贵的车子也驶入了人潮涌动的大路，平凡的人和有钱人只是出门凭借和包装不一样吧。刘旭有时候也在想，有钱人就是在大马路上行走的，没钱人都是在地下穿梭的吧。

4.

今天回家还算是非常早的，倪可带着刘旭走路去了菜市场。出了房子左拐，就看到了一条护城河，过了桥，就到了通州附件最大的批发菜市场了。真可谓是样样齐全，还有大型超市，满眼都是人头攒动。绝对让人感叹“人多力量大啊！”刘旭的小身板都快被挤扁了，好几处地方都是在疯抢打折的蔬菜。刘旭远离大爷大妈扎堆的地方，买了西红柿，茄子，土豆，芹菜，大葱，大蒜......又到超市买了小桶油和其他调料。两个人的饭量不用很多，随时都可以再来买。  
到家之后，刘旭看了一下厨房，把一切收拾妥当，准备好就剩下锅了。就听见有其他房间的人回来了。  
“做饭呢？”  
“是的，今天回来早就自己做点。”  
“自己做挺好的，呵呵。”邻居一个笑声就进了自己屋子，关门不再出来了。陆续有别人进屋也不过一句“菜好香！”  
“一会一起吃吧？”  
“不了，外边吃过了。”或者“谢谢，我也买来了。”  
等自己做完回到房间，刘旭才听到别人进入厨房开始做饭。刘旭想这就是蚁族人的生活吧，大家共用这个空间的东西，包括冰箱，洗衣机，热水器，只是油盐酱醋茶加上锅碗瓢盆是不共享的吧，然后大家都有自己的空间，关起门来至少认为那就是只属于自己的暂时世界，不曾被其他闲杂人等踏入。终于可以明白为什么大城市就算是朝夕相处并不一定朝夕相见，更不一定相知相伴。  
等刘旭把四菜一汤端上桌子，就连米饭也都盛好了，倪可还在自己的电脑前沉浸在海聊中，电脑不时传出来一声狼哭鬼叫的尖锐声音。  
“快吃饭了。”  
“好嘞，等一下，我要用摄像头先杀一下毒，我都告诉群内众人说我弟弟做饭呢，要展示成果的。”  
“切！大我两天就总是自称哥，大言不惭。赶紧杀毒，杀完了赶紧吃饭。”  
倪可把摄像头对准桌子一会，又在屏幕打字，“请各位验看我弟弟的四菜一汤。”群内就洒出无数花朵，还有两架飞机。  
“纳尼？这么强悍，都赶上星级厨师了，竟然四菜一汤奢侈啊！我看到那个凉菜就口水直流，品相非常好诶，求厨师露脸。”  
“求厨师露脸+2”  
。。。。。。  
倪可回复“你看你们饥渴的，我家弟弟只让看一下啊，看多了会被你们看坏的！”  
“快点我准备撒花了，厨师在不露脸我果断撒给别人。”  
“我准备飞机，要速度，快！”  
倪可眨巴眨巴眼睛，可怜巴巴的看着刘旭，大有不给他们看本人，我就哭给你看的架势，肉麻死了。  
“得得得，只一下啊！看完快吃饭。”对峙之后还是刘旭败下阵来。  
“遵命！”说着倪可向群内发了信息，“屏住呼吸，弟弟现身了！”  
刘旭出现在海聊群里的时候，群内真的是一顿欢腾，又是飞机又是花花。倪可笑说：“小旭旭你可是我的摇钱树啊，本月的房租不仅没有问题了，就连我们的餐饮费也有了。”  
“不得色了，赶紧吃饭。”刘旭催促着。  
倪可赶紧放下手中的摄像头，跟大家说一声吃饭去了，就看到一堆失望的表情。  
“我仔细看看有什么菜啊。今天的饭菜色香味俱全啊，西红柿炒蛋，凤尾菇肉末，金针菇芹菜花菜花生米粉丝凉拌菜，还有清蒸鳊鱼，外加一大碗骨头玉米汤。就这桌菜起码在饭店也得二三百吧？我说刘旭谁娶了你，真的就是八辈子修来的福分啊，就是差不能生孩子了吧？哈哈哈哈”  
“去去去去，一边去。吃饭还堵不住你这张大嘴巴。改天我帮你介绍一个聋哑人士给你做女朋友，让你一个人在家里说个够，以免有人打扰！”  
“你看你这个毒舌妇，好吧，看在饭菜面子上不跟你胡扯了。开动！”倪可好久没吃过这么可口的家庭便饭了。一直都是在外边吃快餐盒饭，要不然他也是只会煮点方便面，打工仔伤不起，不会做饭的打工仔更是五脏错位的内伤啊。不过以后有了我们家小旭旭，上得厅堂下得厨房，幸福日子算是开始了啊。  
吃完了饭，倪可带着刘旭去转附近的超市，美其名曰“饭后百步走，消食好处有”。其实就是去采购零食去了啦。刘旭不是不喜欢吃零食，而是从小不管在家还是在学校很少有零花钱，慢慢的自己也就养成了不看零食，不吃零食的好习惯。现在工作了，下班之后的漫漫长夜，再加上出门进门都是两个人大男人的空间，有些调剂才是最好的。刘旭也开始加入采购零食的大军。  
“刘旭，以后家里的饭菜和房租都由我来出。你不要多心，但是你要帮我忙！就是在海聊里边随时帮我忙，露个脸，参与一下就好了。不会找你牺牲色相的。”  
“那怎行，你的那个海聊真的能支付起这么大的花销？”  
“我跟你是好哥们就不跟你说那些虚的。就因为咱长得帅，好多美女愿意撒花扔飞机的，一个月下来至少有四五千的收入没有问题的。若干你肯帮忙再多赚他个三四千也绝对没有问题的啊！”  
“真的吗？”  
“当然是真的！我不是故意帮你才说这些的，改天你看一下我的账户流水就知道了。这个事情你有付出，当然挣了钱也有你的份了。支付房租和日常开销没问题的。”  
“我没必要看你流水啊，不过不会有什么不良的危险吧！？”  
“这能有什么危险，除非我们睡觉没关摄像头被偷拍了裸照。不过那样我们一定火了，哈哈，相信我啦！这样你就可以把挣的钱寄回家给奶奶或者你自己先存着。等着你成为了知名的设计师，我以后就求你包养了啊。”  
“去你的，谁包养你啊。一不会洗衣做饭，二不会劈柴挑水。虽然模样过得去，哥可是要包养一个能伺候人的，坚决不找你这种被人伺候的小白脸的，哈哈哈。”  
“你这个毒舌妇，也不怕被母老虎吃掉。那房租和日常开销，我们就说定了啊。”  
“行，我帮忙，以后我就叫你倪老板了。”  
“怎么听着像骂人的话，你老板，跟’你妈的’有区别吗？”  
“呵呵呵，一边去，倪老板的！”  
两个人说说笑笑的买了水果和很多零食回了家。刘旭的内心被倪可大哥般的关照，感动的暖暖的。虽然自己父母在一场车祸中丧生，从8岁开始自己就跟着奶奶一个人生活，靠着政府和保险公司给的扶助金勉强上完大学，现在终于找到了很好的工作，刘旭相信生活还是对自己不错的，毕竟算是苦尽甘来了，奶奶也可以生活的好一些了。明天也该跟奶奶说一下自己的工作情况了。  
第二天的早晨刘旭起的非常早，静悄悄的在厨房煲了八宝粥，热了馒头，还做了一个蒜泥黄瓜丝、蚝油生菜。等倪可闻到饭香，起床后就立马笑道：“家有刘旭一个宝，生活天天不烦恼。”  
“快起床，洗漱去。”  
“得令！”  
等倪可洗漱完，刘旭也整理好今天要带到公司报到的资料。吃完早餐，收拾完碗筷，两个人穿的还算清爽但不邋遢的敢地铁去了。原本刘旭不用这么早去上班的，但是他想早点来熟悉一下环境，更不知道自己要跟随的老师是哪一位呢，还是早点到留下一个好印象比较好。刘旭在人资那里报了到，交了照片，办好了一切手续，黄姐就给刘旭一个手势，让他过去。  
“小旭旭，你跟姐姐说实话，是不是你跟邱总和豪总监认识啊？”  
“没有啦，真的不认识。”  
“真的？”  
“真的！”刘旭内心认定打死也不会说认识，因为跟他们认识都是自己的噩梦，那也算不上认识吧，紧紧算是狭路相逢，擦肩而过。反正进公司自己也不过就是一个小喽喽，跟他们打交道机会少啊，否则就真的要撞南墙了。  
“诶？那就奇怪了，豪总监点名说要找你做他的助理诶，他要亲自带你，这是很多人都修不来的福分呢！你说你怎么运气这么好？”  
“啊？！不会吧！”  
“是真的啊。原本给他安排的是综合排名第一位的设计师的，但是今天早晨看到名单后，他就要电话专门要你诶。”  
“啊？或许是巧合？”  
“我看没那么简单，小旭你长得这么文静，当心啊！我们豪总监虽然多金，但是传闻他是男女通吃的主。我们邱总就不一样了......”  
文晗满脑袋快炸开锅了，也没听见黄姐后边说得什么，心跳加速到了140脉，内心纳闷“难道那天在火车上他知道我没睡着？不可能啊！就算知道与我有什么关系呢？还是不要想太多，虽然他是同性恋但是我又不帅，而且我又不是同志，保持正常上司和下属的关系应该没有问题的”。定了心神之后，刘旭也不知道黄姐说哪去了，只是一味的微笑，继续保持倾听状态。  
直到办公室电话响起，有人高喊，“黄姐，您那边有没有一个叫刘旭的新人过来报道？”  
“有的，人正在这！”  
“哦，豪总监找他签完合同就去17楼他的办公室，有点事情要交代一下。”  
黄姐嗟叹一声，就跟刘旭说：“去吧，17楼，业务五部，小张会带你去的，QQ聊啊。”  
刘旭谢过黄姐，就跟着另外一位张美女去了17楼。现在这个年头不漂亮的都要叫美女，漂亮的更要叫美女了。刘旭一看张美女是扎着利落马尾的可爱女孩，不自觉的生出几分兄妹般的好感，主动和她打招呼问好。  
“我叫刘旭，请问您叫什么名字？”  
“不要用‘您’啦，都是同事，我叫张欣然，人资助理，以后要多关照哦。”  
“呵呵，哪的话，你是先来公司的，当然你是前辈要多给我指点了”  
“嘿嘿”，原来张欣然一笑有两个浅浅的酒窝，更显得平易近人，“我也才来两个月，不过听说公司有一个不成文的规定，超过五层楼的才能用电梯，不到五层的最好走楼梯。公司员工太多，电梯就六架，经常等着电梯的人比乘坐电梯的人都多，所以.......”  
“那我明白了，所以我们现在从14楼去17楼是爬楼梯吧，嘿嘿”  
“是的。”  
两个人聊着，不知不觉也就到了17楼。张美女和豪总监打过招呼，就把刘旭领进了豪总监的办公室。  
“豪总监，您好，我来报道了。”  
“好的，欢迎加入我们。刘旭，你过来一下。”  
“啊？哦！”  
豪总监面带帅气的微笑：“给你这些资料，这是我们两年以来做的一些设计案例，还有其他的一些相关资料。这基本都是关于轻餐行业的一些成功的设计案例，你先拿这些去看一下。明天我就要出差日本，两个星期后回来，暂时不能带你。不过估计这两周你也会没空余时间，这是给你制定的培训计划，你看一下。明天开始就要进入培训的时间了。”  
“谢谢，老大！”  
“呵呵呵，现在就改口这么快啊。不过老大确实听着舒服，以后就这么称呼吧。有什么问题都可以联系我，这是我的名片。”  
“老大，呃，我想问一个问题。我不知道合不合适，但是这也一直是我的疑惑。”  
“请说。”北亭穆豪一本正经的坐好，注视着刘旭。  
“老大，为什么您会亲自带我，这应该是一般设计师都可望而不可求的吧？而我刚刚大学毕业，没太多设计经验可言，找到您这样一个老师带我当然是好，但是我总觉得自己资历不够啊。”  
“原来这个问题，腾翔录用人永远看这个人的将来并不是过去，我十分看好你的设计理念同时更看好你对轻餐行业的理解-----‘沟通’两个字，这才是轻餐行业应该越来越重视的附加功能。”  
“谢谢，老大。我一定好好努力，不让您失望的！”  
北亭穆豪站起身，走到刘旭身旁拍一拍他的肩膀，“加油！不要有压力，等你上手了就好了。”北亭穆豪停顿一下，“张助理，你带刘旭去跟大家见个面吧，顺便帮我跟行政小李说一下，今天晚上我们开迎新会，让他帮我们订一下包间。”  
张美女先带刘旭去了他的办公室和各位同事见了面，然后告诉他们聚餐的事项。刘旭开始做了一下简单自我介绍，也就坐在自己位置认真研究那些资料了。  
中餐时间，倪可给刘旭发QQ信息约中餐一起，后来张欣然也给刘旭发信息说他的就餐卡，门禁卡都办好了，就约好在餐厅见面。  
腾翔集团的就餐时间每三层楼都错开五分钟，虽然整个二楼都是后勤部和员工餐厅，但是一下子下去那么多人还是有点破天荒的拥挤。还好饭菜无限量供应，并且中餐还有一个苹果免费赠送，下午还有下午茶送到各层楼去。刚到二楼就看到排的长长的打饭人群，张欣然正好和刘旭在食堂门口遇上，就一起排队。倪可随后也到了，把卡丢给刘旭就说：“我去占座！”然后就潇洒走进食堂里边去了。  
“这位帅哥是谁？”张欣然问。  
“他是品宣的倪可，我老乡兼室友。”  
“哦。好像听黄姐说过有一个叫倪可的，我还一直以为是一个外国人的名字呢。”  
“哈哈哈，我也一直这样打趣他，假洋鬼子！”  
“呵呵，看来你们关系非常好。”  
“是的，我们算是从小玩到大的。”聊着聊着就到轮到了刘旭和张欣然。两个人端着饭菜找到倪可，原来黄姐也在。四个人都是年轻人，没一会就无所不聊了。  
下午茶过后，第一天上班刘旭也没什么事情，主要是加入了黄姐组建的八卦群，看他们秘密小组八卦党的趣闻了。因为有刘旭加入，虽黄姐早就晒过他的照片，群内还是引发了一阵雀跃，“忧郁型甜美阳光帅哥到货了！”大家纷纷表示围观。正在刘旭感叹女人真的很可怕的时候，群内就传来了今天最新八卦新闻——“邱总和某女明星在某私家会所会面”，大家进行了各种点评。  
油豆腐炒白豆腐：“相比之下，这个女淫比上次的那个波波小了好多，不过头发倒是长啦。”  
我不是黄蓉她娘：“哈哈哈，我还是觉得邱总最早帅！”  
考拉爱上树袋熊：“你们这些花痴，不要只看土豪，忽略我们群内男同胞啊，狂哭，狂哭！”  
腐女等春天：“考拉，你不是最近刚刚收了男宠吗？”  
考拉爱上树袋熊：“谁！？我怎么不知道？”  
腐女等春天：“你们家的榴莲！”  
群内一下子炸开锅了，纷纷表示祝福，更有甚者期待爱的结晶。“考拉爱上树袋熊”就是倪可的网络名，而刘旭自己的网名是“吃榴莲不吐榴莲皮”。刘旭知道是群内大家胡策也就不当回事，所以一句都没有插过嘴，也在默默感叹这群人啊是有多寂寞啊！

5

下班时候，刘旭给倪可QQ留过言之后，就跟同事一起去聚餐了。聚餐地点定的是公司附近的徐记海鲜。虽然周围高楼林立，整个包厢装潢的却如农家小寨，多了几分农村的乐趣。大家相互推脱着坐位置，刘旭也明白自己年纪最小又是新人，主动坐在了入门上菜的位置，这点酒桌文化，刘旭还是懂的。然后刘旭就客气的让其他前辈入座，果然跟自己一起坐的都是新招进来的两个设计师。刘旭在心里打着鼓，我酒量虽然还可以，但是部门现在15个人，车轮战打通关必定会被搞死，左右两边坐的虽然是新人但都是老大哥级别了，自己又是助理设计师级别没人家高，这下自己可就惨了。  
职场潜规则，刚入道必须自残才行啊。正好比酒品如人品，人品不如礼品。不过还好，刘旭给倪可留了言，找他到时候给自己打电话，接自己回家。刘旭顿时间想有一个这样的基友那是相当不错啊。  
大家气氛还是有点生疏，刘旭感觉就快冷场的时候，老大出现在了门口。大家起立让座，然后就发现原来背后还跟着邱云翔总裁啊！这是什么情况，部门聚餐迎新改成领导检查不良作风，三反五反？  
还是老大够意思的一句话，打破了静谧气氛，“今天来晚了啊，大家请坐，赶紧上饭，邱总今天是来刷卡付款的，该点什么全部都要点上，不要帮邱总省钱啊！我们今天此举目的就是要打倒土豪，庆祝农奴翻身！”说着大家一阵嬉笑，也就回暖了零下温度啊。在老大的倡导下，开了两瓶轩尼诗红酒和一瓶歪脖子酒，刘旭心想看来打到土豪列强必须依靠老大才行啊。那酒可都是上千块的坑爹价啊！  
酒是粮食精，越喝越年轻。一杯红酒过后，大家都没有了起初的无话所谈，变成了无话不谈。15个人中的有4名女同事，也开始纷纷向老大和邱总敬酒。虽然没有车轮战，但是跟每个人碰杯总是要的。刘旭从邱总和老大敬起，转完一圈之后，虽然每次自己倒的不多，但是也大概有满满一大杯红酒量，在短时间内被干掉了。  
文晗虽然没有喝过上好的红酒，但是他也知道红酒的后劲大。然后就听到老大发话，“小旭，去跟服务员说，上三箱冰冻青岛啤酒，快！”  
老大的命令就是军令：“是，马上！”  
服务员不多时就拿着冰冻啤酒上来了，“都开了，每人一瓶，美女想喝的就喝，不想喝的不勉强。”  
结果刘旭在帮服务员拿酒给前辈的时候，发现没有一个女同事拒绝啤酒的，心理感叹女人野人化趋势越来越明显啊。  
刘旭本来酒量还好，但是和同事喝完两瓶啤酒之后就开始觉得胃不舒服，而且头还晕晕的，跟两边同事说了一声，就去了洗手间。到了洗手间，刘旭就冲到马桶旁边开始狂吐。吐着吐着，就感觉有一张温软的打手轻拍自己后背，“不能喝酒就不要喝那么多。”  
听到这个磁性声音，刘旭就愣住了，竟然忘记了呕吐，转头看向背后好像是邱总诶，怎么是双人呢？然后就是一阵胃部痉挛，又吐得天昏地暗。  
等略微回复了元气，刘旭不好意思的起立，“谢谢，邱总，让您见笑了。”然后冲到洗脸池开始洗脸漱口。吐过之后也清醒了不少，邱天翔已经推门出了厕所。刘旭看着镜子中的自己满脸通红，跟油焖大虾似得，然后又感叹为什么每次被他看到都是我最怂的时候啊，改天我一定要去北京八大处去烧香拜佛求护身符，一定要转运啊！  
等回到包间，刘旭看到大家喝的正酣，你敬我一杯，我敬你一杯，觥筹交错你侬我侬，感情被酒调剂到了亲密状态。就连邱总和老大的脸上都挂上了笑容，冰山脸也有融化的时候啊。坐回位置，刘旭就看到自己位置有一碗小米粥。刘旭看向对面，老大给了个眼神暗示了一下，刘旭马上回以阳光般的微笑，还是老大关心下属啊，简直无微不至，有这样的老大太幸福了。  
喝了热粥，刘旭觉得精神也缓过来了，胃也觉得舒服了很多。周围很多人都开始拉刘旭入伙喝酒，盛情难却，新人更是如此，毕竟现在是树立人品的第一印象。还好这次拿来的是常温啤酒，文晗推脱着自己醉了，大家也没有多勉强，也就再喝了两杯啤酒。  
老大起身说：“明天我要出差日本，我就不陪你们了，账单会记到邱总名下，你们还需要什么点就是了！”  
“谢谢邱总，谢谢豪总监！”众人高呼。大家目送两位大神走之后，也纷纷找借口准备离开了。刘旭也给倪可打电话：“倪老板，我们散了，我不认识路，你来接我啊，我在饭店门口等你。”  
“好嘞，我五分钟之后到。”  
“不许迟到啊。”  
“知道啦，这次绝对不会的！”  
刘旭跟着大部队出了包间，谢绝了同事结伴同行的好意，站在门口等倪可。都10分钟了，以后就把倪可说的时间定为“倪可时间”。“一分钟倪可时间”等多少分的地球时间呢？答案是看情况而定。  
刘旭正想着好笑并出神，一辆车停在自己面前。刘旭下意识的刚想说“我不要TAXI”，就看到邱总摇下车窗。  
“不知道回去的路了吧？要不要我送你？”  
“不用，谢谢邱总，我基友马上就过来了。”  
“基友？”  
“哦，现在流行的称呼自己的男性好朋友。”  
“哦，还是我送你吧。”  
“不用邱总，您也喝了酒路上注意安全啊，最近查的严，”  
“没事，我就开到公司，然后就有司机了。”  
刘旭还想说下去的，就听到倪可的高喊：“刘旭，你在哪里啊？哥到了啊！”  
“我在这！”刘旭也喊了一声，并向倪可挥挥手，又回头向邱总说：“邱总，我基友来了，先走了，您也一路顺风。”  
“嗯”然后车子就被发动了，驶离了刘旭的视线。  
刘旭还是有点腿脚发软，忽忽悠悠的走到倪可面前，“倪老板，我喝醉了，今天还在厕所吐了。嗨，好丢人！”  
“难免的，我还以为你是像死猪一样不省人事了呢，然后我就扛你打车回家呢，还能走吗？”  
“能走，这个时间点还有地铁吧？打的太贵了，还是去坐地铁吧。”  
“你可以，就没有问题。”  
“我没事，已经吐过了，走走吹吹风也好。”  
“行，走吧。喏，给你一个肩膀让你依靠。”说着倪可拍拍自己肩膀。  
“好吧，起驾。”  
“遵旨，皇帝出宫喽！”  
其实倪可要比刘旭要高一些，1.8m的身高，加上平时体育锻炼多一些，刘旭搭在他肩膀上真的有一种依偎在倪可的怀了感觉。一路上刘旭越来越觉得，两眼发沉。还好到了公司附近的地铁，车上人并不多，刘旭坐在位置上就睡着了。到站时候，倪可把刘旭晃醒，搀扶着他下了车。  
回到家倪可把刘旭放在床上，看着刘旭的脸感叹一声，也进入了梦乡。  
刘旭那晚做了一个梦，梦见自己小时候和爸爸妈妈一起去游乐场，去动物园，有好多好玩的好吃的，最后刘旭极不情愿的在闹铃声中惊醒了。刘旭摇摇头叹息一下，美好总是遥不可及，或者稍纵即逝，今天又是新的一天啊。  
两个星期的培训很快就过去了，除了企业文化比较虚，别的都还是蛮有用的。这两周也算是收获颇丰，老大给的资料对更好了解公司设计同时开拓视野起到了重要作用，刘旭感叹之余也对北亭穆豪多了很多敬畏，一个优秀的设计师要懂不仅仅是一种符号的含义，他必须要创造和传播一种思想的价值。刘旭也梦想着自己能像老大一样，成为一个不可替代的人。  
下个星期老大就要回来了，希望自己接下来的时间能迅速成长。正当刘旭走神的时候，孙秘书的QQ响起了，孙秘书可是他们八卦群的“火红小辣椒”以语言犀利，伸缩尺度非常惊人著称。  
火红小辣椒：旭儿，限你在10分钟之内赶紧到总裁办公室面圣，邱总要宠幸你！  
吃榴莲不吐榴莲皮：姐，真的假的？邱总可是大BOSS您一定要先告诉我什么事情啊！难道小的最近表现不好，臭名昭著，皇帝雷霆大怒？  
火红小辣椒：怒你妹啊！我还真的不知道什么事情，邱总神秘兮兮的，面带笑容。应该不会把你斩首示众，可能会将你碎尸万段。赶紧来吧，再墨迹姐就要拿鞭子抽打你了！  
吃榴莲不吐榴莲皮：喳，马上到！  
刘旭心理现在是十七个吊桶打水七上八下，到了总裁办公室门口，赶紧抱着孙姐大腿就哭，“求孙嬷嬷开恩，一定要心疼奴才，告诉奴才来龙去脉，让奴才死也要死的明白。”  
孙秘书一指总裁办公室大门，然后就是一脸冷笑，“你敢说我是嬷嬷，我有那么老吗？你光荣的去屎吧，我会送你一副挽联的！”说着就催刘旭进去。  
不是孙秘书不告诉刘旭，而是孙秘书也不知道，只见大下午邱总满脸的笑容，简直一脸冬去春来花开好的貌相。孙秘书感叹这么长时间都很难见到邱总这面容啊。刘旭你进去探一探虚实也好，姐姐只能出卖你了，谁找总裁点名找你呢。想罢就坐下继续工作了。  
刘旭这厢刚进办公室，还没说话，邱总先说话了：“小旭，来，到这边来一下，你帮我看一下这条项链的设计。”  
“好的，但是邱总您也知道我是初出茅庐，很多设计都只是皮毛功夫，并没有多专业的眼光啊。”  
“没事，每个人的感觉不一样，你看一下喜不喜欢？直说第一印象的感觉。”  
“嗯。”  
刘旭走过去就慢慢打开那个文案，第一眼就眼前一亮，好美啊，那个淡蓝的宝石就像天使的一滴眼泪落入凡间，白金的护边就像一双手一样轻轻托住整体，仿佛要呵护住这稍纵即逝的精灵，但是在刘旭看来美中不足的是链子太粗了。  
“邱总，我个人观点觉得宝石非常美，设计简约但是感人，只是链子我觉得太粗了，应该要更细一些。力度上能承受住宝石重量就可以，才显的这份呵护更有一种凄美感觉。嘿嘿，我不知道我说的对不对，还请邱总指点。”  
邱天翔看着刘旭，失口说出一句话：“你骨子里隐藏着凄美的忧郁吗？”  
“啊？”  
“没事，这是我想送给我的爱人的，这个蓝宝石是我设计的。”  
“哇，邱总您是学设计出身？刚刚我妄自论断设计还请您全当笑话，我.....”刘旭悔的肠子都青了，本来就不应该多说话的，现在自己这不是老虎嘴里拔牙嘛，自己的修为也太浅了吧？  
“没有，你说的很对，总觉得不能烘托出那种呵护感，但是现在看来需要凄美一些才能表达的淋漓尽致。你见解独到而犀利啊！”邱天翔打断刘旭的话。  
“啊？谢谢邱总，不过我说的仅供您参考，这链子设计已经很完美了，我只是不懂瞎说而已。”  
“呵呵，你不用紧张，我说的是真的。对了明天你有什么安排吗？明天北京八大处有舍利子法式，可以一起去看一下。”  
“真的啊？我正想去北京八大处拜神求转运呢。”问刘旭说出来，又觉得不好意思。既然说了后来刘旭想想也没什么不好意思的，叫上倪老板就好了，“那个邱总，明天我已经约好和倪可去那了。”  
邱天翔先是笑而不语，等文晗有点尴尬的时候追加一句“好的，那明天在八大处见，不见不散啊。”

6

刘旭把明天去北京八大处求佛转运外加旅游的意思告诉了倪可。倪可知道明天是刘旭已故父母的忌日，他只是靠此来寄托哀思吧。倪可心里知道，但是从不揭开刘旭的伤疤而已，只是满口答应而已。  
早晨刘旭依然起的很早，不仅做了玉米粥，热了昨天晚上剩下的饼，还做了凉拌海带丝，煮了松花蛋。同时刘旭都为出门做好了准备，做了两盒寿司，四个三明治，分别放在二个饭盒中，想着一会再买点零食水果和两个小面包就好了。  
“倪老板，快起床。虽然是周六，今天你答应过要带我去八大处的，快点。”  
“哦，对哦！小旭子稍等一下，一起去吃早餐。啊？你都做好了？不要告诉我那饭盒是便当啊。”倪可从昏迷中渐渐苏醒，现在终于完全清醒了。今天日子特殊，赶紧起床了。  
吃完了早餐，就看刘旭背一个双肩包，带一个帽子，一身运动裤+T恤，怎么看怎么像未成年人。  
倪可赶紧接过背包，“我可不想让别人说我欺负未成年人，走喽！”  
刘旭瞬间炸毛了：“未成年你妹啊！”  
“你知道的，我没有妹妹啊。”  
倪可有时候都在感叹，上学的时候大家都不想长大，唯独身板这么柔弱的刘旭，天天盼着毕业而且急切的盼望着长大，总嫌弃别人说他年纪小。其实也只有他这个从小玩到大的发小，刘旭唯一的朋友，才知道刘旭内心的苦，是生活压着这个弱弱的身板，催着他快速成长。刘旭需要长大，长大就可以去照顾奶奶，就可以成为家里的顶梁柱。  
两个人出门先去超市买东西，然后坐地铁，再转乘公交车就到了北京八大处。可是刚到门口就看到八大处竖起醒目的大牌子，“寺内重大法式，今天概不对外开放，请改天参观，给您带来不便还请谅解！”。  
刘旭看着这个牌子一脸的失望，猛然记起昨天邱总不是说要看舍利子法式嘛，那要告诉邱总一声不要来了才好。  
刘旭掏出手机，拨通了号码就听到对方磁性声音：“小旭，没想到你这么早打我电话，怎么不多睡一会？”  
“哦，现在不早了，我现在到了八大处门口了，但是现在那个法式不对外开放的。邱总建议您今天就不要来了，否则也白来一趟！”  
“哦，这样子啊，那你等我一下，我还有十分钟的样子就到了。到了再说，等我啊！我在开车先挂了。”  
“诶？”听着邱天翔先挂了手机，刘旭想着富人就是怪啊，说了不能进了还要来，这不是没事找事做嘛？算了，老总都要来还是等一下吧。  
十分钟不到就看到小街道上出现了那辆熟悉的保时捷。车子到了刘旭身边，邱天翔摇下玻璃，刘旭才看清原来老大也在啊。  
“老大，你回来啦啊？”  
“是的，昨天晚上的飞机。快上车！”  
“啊？去哪？”  
“上车就知道了啊，难道还怕我把你给卖了啊？”  
“不是那个意思，我还有朋友。”  
“我知道，一起上来吧。”  
“哦。”然后刘旭就示意倪可也一起上车。  
上了车就看到车子向八大处的另一个门开去。到了门口邱天翔出示一个红色请柬，然后保安就升起栅栏，车子畅通无阻的就进入了八大处里边。果然是有钱人太牛逼了，这法式都有请柬啊！  
老大好像看出了刘旭的诧异：“腾翔公司每年会拿出一部分钱来办慈善事业，八大处的寺庙修葺，我们也捐了一部分钱的，所以这次重大法式我们可以作为嘉宾亲临现场。”  
“今天能遇到了邱总和豪总监，算是我跟刘旭交了好运。”  
邱天翔发话了：“小旭，你没有告诉你室友我们昨天约好了吗？”  
“啊！我们约好了？昨天不算吧？邱总，我还以为你在开玩笑呢，嘿嘿”刘旭不好意思的看向窗外。  
“下次不允许这样子，我说的约定一定是约定。”  
听到邱总言语中的坚定与严厉感，刘旭只能吃鳖的回应：“哦，下次绝对不敢了！”下次你妹啊，绝对不会有下次，下次我躲你远远的，我跟你交情算不上很好啊！？算了谁找你是老板，我的衣食父母呢。  
车子刚刚停好，就有一个上了年纪的大师出庙门迎接，后面也跟着一众僧人。倒是邱总先迎上去，很客套的说：“净慧法师你好！”  
“邱总和各位朋友，请随我来，这边请。”  
在方丈的带领下他们进入了一个民国建筑，名字叫做茶语轩。进去之后才看到古色古香的木雕窗户，再进去里间全是漆木茶桌。方丈叫来服务员上茶，服务员竟然是位美女，只是穿着的工装类似于民国时期的学生装。  
方丈也是客套几句，感谢邱总的捐助。稍后就有一个小和尚进入，道了声“打扰了”，然后凑在方丈耳旁低语。听完话，方丈爽朗一笑，“邱总，失陪了。宗教界的人士来了，我要去迎接一下。稍后法式开始，会有人来引领各位过去。”  
“没关系，方丈大师您去忙吧。”  
刘旭唏嘘，搞得神秘兮兮的跟江湖大侠一样，大有华山论剑的架势，演的还真像。等方丈走之后，听着外面一个女孩子略带高兴的强调说：“今天水真清凉啊！”  
刘旭回头看去生了疑问，院子里边没有水啊，屋里边也全是热水啊，怎么说清凉呢？莫非在洗漱？刘旭朝倪可眨眨眼，倪可身体凑近刘旭，刘旭说：“你听到没有，外边说水好清凉，难道女生还住这里边啊？现在在洗澡？”  
倪可不置可否的笑说：“呵呵，不晓得，也许吧。”  
正在刘旭感叹佛教净地世风日下的时候，邱总和老大早就听到到了他们的嘀咕，两个人就有点笑喷了。老大快人快语说：“你看看你思想怎么这么龌龊，呵呵，‘水很清凉’的意思是今天的生意很好！”  
“哦，不好意思，小弟确实不懂，让大家见笑了，哈哈哈哈”刘旭干笑两声，想着刚刚的脑海中的画面，也觉得有点脸红了。  
喝茶，刘旭也品不出什么好坏来，只是觉得很清香，不过那个糕点小吃确实不错。反正来了有老大在，一定不是自己付款就对了。  
10分钟过后，有和尚进来请他们去法式现场。到了会场才知道原来今天来了很多政要、宗教界人士和所谓的有钱人士。刘旭紧紧跟着邱总和老大身后。  
法式马上就要开始的时候，老大摸口袋，“不行，我手机落在茶馆了，我要去拿。”  
刘旭还没来得及说话，倪可就狗腿尽显：“豪总监，我去帮你拿吧？这我也熟悉。”  
“行，那谢谢。”刘旭也想去的，倒是倪可说：“你在这好好祈祷吧，为叔叔阿姨。我马上就回！”说着把双肩包拿下交给了刘旭。  
“好吧！”  
等倪可走了不到五分中，老大也说：“我去看看，还有急事要打个电话。”  
刘旭只能和邱俊站在一起等着法式开始。只听到一声钟响之后，众僧人唱经声音四起，方丈大师焚香祝祷，好像还有很多不同的程序。只看到大雄宝殿的佛像下方放了一个神龛。  
方丈礼毕之后，走上大雄宝殿，开始跪在正中的団蒲上，小心翼翼的打开神龛。  
此时，众人一齐下跪，只有刘旭一个人站在那出了神，愣在了当场。所有人都在此时内心默默祷告发愿，邱天翔拽了拽刘旭衣角，刘旭才反应过来，身体顺势跪在事先准备好的団蒲上。倪可闭上眼睛，把心理无限哀伤化作满脑的冥想，愿奶奶身体康健，愿父母在另一个国度生活安乐，所有自己珍视的人不要磨难，如果真的有请把磨难让我承受。  
.等仪式结束，时间也才刚刚十点半，但是仍然没有见倪可和老大回来。刘旭掏出手机，打了几通倪可电话，一直是关机状态。邱总也给北亭打电话也是一直关机。  
邱天翔建议：“我们去茶馆看一下吧？”  
到了茶馆，里边已经坐了好多人，刘旭并没有看到老大和倪可。邱天翔看到刘旭有些担心的表情，安慰到：“没问题的，不用担心！或许他们回了大雄宝殿，两个大活人，而且两个人又不是第一次来这，一定不会有事情的。”  
刘旭想想也是，随后放下心来，回了大雄宝殿，再试一下倪可的手机依然关机，也就只能等倪可他们主动联系联系刘旭二人了。  
但是干等着也不是办法，邱天翔首先建议去距离大雄宝殿不远的那个罗汉壁画去拍照，然后又带领着刘旭去了后边爬山去最高峰。在邱天翔的带领下，刘旭已经忘记了倪可的存在。直到中午肚子咕咕叫时候，刘旭才又想起倪可，打电话还是关机。算了，没准他已经回家了，或者自己玩的不亦乐乎了呢。  
邱天翔建议到前面那个竹林茶室去吃饭，被刘旭给否定掉了。刘旭找了一个阴凉平坦的草地，掏出包里的塑料桌布铺平，摆好便当，水果，饮料和面包。原本打算和倪可一起共享的二人餐，变成了和邱天翔的PICNIC。刘旭内心还是有点怕邱天翔嫌弃简陋的，没想到刚摆好，邱天翔就不客气的拿了一个寿司放在嘴里，享受般的慢慢的嚼了嚼。  
“味道不错啊，你自己做的？”  
“嘿嘿，是的。还有三明治，喏，给你喝的。”  
“嗯？这个三明治还有两个口味啊。”  
“倪可不喜欢吃甜的，所以我就做了蔬菜火腿西红柿的，味道清爽一些。”  
“没想到你这么能干啊。”  
“从小就习惯了，嘿嘿，邱总不嫌弃简单就好了。”  
“怎么会，味道不错！”两个人吃完了饭，就开始了另一番的游览。直到近黄昏时候，邱天翔建议程缆车下山。坐着一路向下疾驶的缆车，一天的游览也已经结束了。原本邱天翔，要送倪可直接回家的，但是倪可不知道具体的地址。最后邱天翔把他送到了地铁口，目送刘旭进入地铁，才吹着口哨离开了。  
今天上午在八大处，当倪可前脚走人，后脚北亭穆豪就追上了倪可。两人到了茶室查看了每一个可能的角落，问了服务员都说没有看到任何手机，真的是活见鬼了。  
“倪可，你用你手机打一下我的手机啊。一响就知道在哪了嘛。”  
“对哦。”说着倪可摸自己的口袋，“啊！我手机好像也丢了！”  
“有没有放在刘旭的那个双肩包？”  
“绝对没有！我都是放在自己口袋的，出来时候我还确认过呢。”  
“啊？那怎么办？”  
“我新买的IPHONE4啊！”刘旭都哀嚎了。  
“今天我们就自认倒霉吧，但是没手机什么事情也办不了啊，陪我去买个手机吧？”  
“那，刘旭......”  
“没事啦，有邱天翔呢。一会买了手机给他打电话就好了啊，如果时间允许，我们还可以再回来。”  
倪可考虑片刻，“也是，行吧。”  
两个人下了山，拦了一辆的士就去了市中心。估计开了40分钟，到了一家苹果专卖店。北亭穆豪径直走进去，还没等倪可反映过来，就已经两部5S拿在手了。  
“这一部是你的。”  
“豪总，我，我没说要买这个啊。买了这个，小的工资这个月就基本上归零了。”  
“又没有说要你付钱，钱我都付了，这个算是我送给你的，要是不帮我找手机你的也不会丢。”  
“真的啊？”倪可主动的忽略了北亭穆豪的后半句。  
“那当然是真的！”  
“谢谢，豪总监啊，以后我跟刘旭一起称您为老大。太感动了。”  
“哈哈哈，可以啊，接下来陪我去个地方。”  
“去哪里您说话，小的一定义不容辞奉陪到底！”  
“跟我来。”  
倪可跟着北亭在大街上东串串西走走，一会就到了帝豪西餐厅。进去之后，倪可都被豪华装饰惊呆了，寻思着能进来的一定是非富即贵啊。  
跟着豪总监上了二楼，等坐下倪可还觉得不真实，赶紧用新买的手机拍照，好回去在海聊去装逼胡策啊。就连豪总都很配合的摆出很绅士的造型，天时地利人和都到了，就差网络工具了。今天晚上一定可以赚上一大把飞机了。倪可内心狂笑五百年，豪总对不起了，我就把你卖了啊。  
倪可也不懂点餐，很直接的告诉豪总，“我要看着装逼又好看，味道方面也划算的。”  
说完了倪可也觉得太没营养了，补充道：“老大，您也知道我从没到过这么奢华的场合吃饭，点餐我也只能看着照片样子点，自己一窍不通啦。”  
最后还是北亭穆豪帮忙点的，上一个菜倪可就扫描一个菜，最后连北亭穆豪都笑起来，“饭前杀毒是作为地球卫士的职责吗？”  
“哈哈哈，没有啦，这是我海聊的素材啊。”  
“你也玩海聊？哪个群？”  
“老大，你也玩？我群是XXXXX”倪可说出来又觉的不好意思，但是转念一想都是为了排挤寂寞，也没什么大不了的吧。  
吃完了饭，两个人就到一个电玩城。倪可好久没有玩过电玩了，反正有人请客。倪可更没有没想到老大也这么童心未泯，两个人玩的不亦乐乎。直到玩遍了全部的游戏，倪可才良心发现，想到还没有给刘旭打电话。  
好像所有事情都在豪总的预料之中，豪总监首先发话：“我们去补卡吧，也好联系邱总和刘旭了。”  
两个人在最近的营业厅补办了卡，天色已经接近黄昏了。倪可拨通刘旭电话，简单说自己手机丢了，详细情况回家再说，而刘旭也已经在回家地铁上了。刘旭到了家还是习惯性的做好了饭菜等倪可回来。  
半个小时过去了，倪可兴高采烈的回来，第一句话就是：“哇，刘旭你们老大人太好了，太阔绰了，我刚买的IPHONE4丢了，你们老大直接送我一个IPHONE5S啊！”  
“瞧你高兴的，我还怕你走丢了呢。也不早点给我打电话，快吃饭吧。”  
“好嘞，等一下，我要先开海聊。”  
“挣钱这么急啊？”  
“那可不？我要靠这次的照片亮瞎一群狗眼呢！让他们食不知味！”刘旭只是笑笑，也不管倪可，自己把饭菜都端上桌。  
等倪可发了图，就过来一起了饭。倪可一边给刘旭讲述今天的奇遇记，一边在海聊里边胡侃。  
刘旭今天很累，早早上床睡觉了。

7  
星期一上班，大家都有点假期效应，有点没精打采的。倒是倪可精神百倍四处拿着IPHONE5S炫耀，这让刘旭都开始鄙视他这个得色劲儿了，八卦群内更是一顿鄙视。果然还是小辣椒姐姐出言，降妖除魔杀伤力大！  
火红小辣椒：“我说考拉，你就得色吧。当心豪总埋下了陷阱，直接把你吃干抹净，招你填了偏房！”  
考拉爱上树袋熊：“辣椒姐，你不要这么荼毒我。⊙﹏⊙b汗！豪总已经是我老大了，我顶多能做小二，端茶倒水的。”  
火红小辣椒：“你就当心你的菊花吧，你再得色，我就诅咒你被豪总OOXX无数次。”  
考拉爱上树袋熊：“狂哭，我错了！我马上潜水去！”  
火红小辣椒：“这还差不多，众姐妹们你们说小考拉有没有做受的的潜质啊？”  
我不是黄蓉她娘：“找我看，百分之百有！而且绝对是纯血的。”  
此一句话掀开了群内广阔的聊天内容，受伤的只有倪可了。  
中午吃饭，倪可都有些无精打采的，内心有些小纠结，“刘旭，你说不会真的被小辣椒说中呢？豪总不会对自己有所企图吧？”  
刘旭虽然无意中知道老大是同性恋，但是火车上证明他都已经有伴侣的啊。刘旭认为担心这种事情就等同于担心世界末日，那是离他们这些小市民遥不可及的圈子。  
刘旭轻拍一下倪可：“瞎说，我没看出老大对你有什么想法啊。再说只是初次见面，能有什么图谋的啊？你别瞎想，我看你是不是需要谈个恋爱了呢？估计是你空虚寂寞冷了，满脸的欲求不满，青春躁动啊！”  
“哈哈哈，我想也是，我接下来就要谈一场轰轰烈烈的恋爱啊。”倪可说着又打起了精神。吃完了饭回去继续奋斗了。  
接下来的三个月老大和邱总都没有再约过他们两个，只是正常的上司下属关系，慢慢刘旭和倪可也就打消了所有的顾虑。  
下午刘旭也接到了第一个设计任务，以八月十五为主题，同时营销组已经提供了他们的节日营销方案，这次的广告设计由两个组来做，刘旭负责协助这两个组，包括整理他们的会议纪要。其他人负责所有店面的装饰和结构优化。  
这次的案子虽然不难，但是刘旭也是看到了专业设计师的水准。两个小组都有男女搭配，分别开会，出草图，修改，最后两个星期，以不记名形式交到豪总监效果图有6份。  
经过这段时间的跑上跑下，刘旭也学到了好多东西。豪总监也跟两个小组一起开会讨论最终确定采用两份，一份为南方地域的餐厅，一份为北方范围的餐厅，地域不同宣传也不尽相同，提出了修改意见。等忙完这个宣传，其他小组的装饰氛围草图也出来了。  
折腾两个星期，所有人都已经快精疲力竭了。刘旭刚刚转了正，虽然不用交房租，不负责家里的吃食，但是毕竟工作才四个月也没有多少钱。除了准备寄送一万块钱给奶奶，还是打算买几件衣服给自己。  
明天是周六，马上又有国庆假期，准备做些什么呢？刘旭思来想去，国庆加中秋的10天假期就在北京过吧，刘旭准备遍游北京。  
最近刘旭发现倪可总是一直抱着手机傻笑，莫非他恋爱了？！刘旭不是爱打听别人隐私的人，时机到了倪可一定会告诉他的。如果倪可真的恋爱了，那刘旭还是决定搬出去住，就在附近租一个小一点的房间。  
刘旭想了一下，觉得这也是一个比较现实的问题，早晚要搬走的，这个必须现在要考虑，正好十一没事看一下周围的租房子情况。  
“刘旭，你看这个女孩子怎么样？”  
“哇，事业线分明的大波美女啊，不会是阿姨PS的吧？”  
“去去去，就你嘴巴恶毒。这是前段时间刚刚加入海聊的一位多金的美女。她主动要我QQ号码。后来才发现我们有好多共同的爱好，前天中午我们还约在牛角王吃饭呢。”  
“真的啊？活人怎么样？不会回到解放前吧？难道酒0后？”  
“你这个毒舌妇，人家可是货真价实的清纯美女好不好！”  
“好吧，倪可你不要告诉我你成功恋爱了，否则我就认为那个女生太没眼光啦。”其实刘旭还是真心的希望自己这位好朋友早日脱单，毕竟倪可人长得很帅，家庭算不上大富大贵，至少父母都是学校老师，算是书香门第吧。  
“呵呵呵，不好意思被你说中了，今天是人家主动说要和我交往的，你说我魅力大不大？”  
“大，不过没有你脸大！嘿嘿，改天介绍嫂子给我认识一下啊。”  
“没问题，我们约好了这个十一去内蒙古大草原去玩，你要不要一起？”  
“我才不要做灯泡呢，你们去吧，倒是要给我带礼物啊。呵呵，我十一有安排了。”  
“真的啊？那挺可惜的，不过你也要赶紧寻觅啊，赶紧给我找个弟妹。”  
“好的，到时候找到了一定第一个告诉你的啊。”  
...........  
明天就要放十一假了，倪可收拾了行李，今天晚上一下班就和那位美女约好出发了。刘旭准备收拾一下就回家的，不过直到今天还是没有确定明天去北京哪里，反正没地方去的话，一会去买两本书就宅在家里边吧 ，也没有什么事情做。  
刚出了办公室大楼就看到邱总站在门口，像是要目送每位员工下班一样。美女两三成群的走出办公室，都跟他问好，更有花痴的，不断拍照。刘旭正想要跟邱天翔打招呼，就被邱总叫住了。  
“刘旭，过来一下。”  
“哦，邱总，您找我？”  
“跟我来一下。”说着邱天翔往楼梯口走去，刘旭只好跟着。下了楼梯，两个人到了公司大楼负一楼停车场。  
“刘旭，十一有没有什么出行打算？”  
“暂时没有，打算在家看书了，原本打算去北京周围逛一下的，但是听说假期很多人来北京旅游，只能人看人，我就不想去感受这个空前盛世了。”  
“呵呵，说得也是。我想请你帮个忙。今天我保姆刘阿姨要回家过节了。我也没有什么出行计划，但是我自己不会做饭，你也知道，过节找保姆很麻烦。想请你到我家帮我做几天饭怎么样？工钱照付，而且绝对优厚！”  
“啊？邱总，不是钱的问题。您知道我只会做些家常小菜，还不一定合你胃口，估计我不能胜任啊，您还是另请高明吧。”  
“我吃饭也不挑的。这样吧，你要是答应，不仅有工资，还附送加薪怎么样？”  
“这也可以？”  
“我是老总，我说了算。”  
“好的，那一言为定！谢谢邱总，不过要不好吃不要怪我啊。”  
“一言为定，不怪你。”听完刘旭笑开了花，心里盘算买衣服的钱都有了，噢耶！  
“邱总，那我回去收拾一下东西。”  
“好的，正好我开车送你去，然后开车一起去我住的地方。”  
“邱总，我那个位置我不知道地上路线啊。我只知道地下坐地铁路线的。”  
“没事的，有导航，上车吧。”  
刘旭上了车，邱天翔问了一下小区的名字和道路名字，直接安通了车顶的一个按钮。就听里车内响起声音：“你好，邱先生，很高兴为您服务请问您要去哪？”  
邱天翔说了小区名字，几秒之后就听到确认消息，然后最后一句：“您需要的路线已经下达，请您按照语音提示行走，祝您旅途愉快，谢谢！”  
一路上语音提示路线非常精准，也许是十一放假前晚上的原因，并没有多堵车，一个小时也到了通州北苑。这个导航系统真的是无限强大啊。  
刘旭收拾了东西，扔了垃圾，又坐车去了邱总的别墅，顺道在市中心的同天大酒店吃了豪华自助餐，最后邱天翔的保时捷绝尘而去，到了北京西郊的别墅小区。  
小区依山而建，坐北朝南，进门就是一个经过修葺的天然湖泊，左边的有一排灯照着湖水，好像有一条小河；右边就是车辆行驶的公路绵阳向住宅区。公路两边都是参天树木，在路灯的照射下投下斑驳的树影。车子飞快的进了建筑群落，晚上也看的不是很清出，只是路上经常看到某些别墅里的豪华吊顶，透过玻璃窗户晶莹剔透的发着光。  
等车子停进车库，邱云翔就拉着刘旭的行李箱，带刘旭进了房间。大理石地板把光线反射的通明，原来是双层的复式小楼。一楼除了广阔的客厅，左侧有吃饭的桌子和全开放的厨房，中间靠里边是吧台，还有一架钢琴。右侧一进门就是沙发茶几电视和音响等等。邱天翔换了鞋子，在鞋柜里倒腾半天，给刘旭拿出一双蓝色的皮卡丘的棉拖鞋。  
“你就穿这个吧，在这不用客气。”  
“哦，谢谢邱总。”刘旭心理不断吐槽，土豪的家就是土豪家啊。不过着拖鞋怎么看怎么觉得幼稚，算了，暖和就好。  
“在这不要叫我邱总了吧， 你不介意就叫我翔哥吧，毕竟比你大了7岁。”说着邱天翔摸摸刘旭的头发。  
刘旭就感觉后背一僵，然后就内心不痛快了，摸你妹啊摸，我又不是你家宠物。但是看在工资面子上算了，不跟衣食父母置气。  
“谢谢，邱~翔哥，但是我听倪可说您今年32岁啦？”  
邱天翔只是微微一笑不作回答，然后说：“想喝什么，我拿给你。”  
“热的牛奶吧，一会好好睡觉，明天开始工作。”  
邱天翔示意刘旭换好鞋子，然后自己走到冰箱取了牛奶，倒在一个奶锅里边开始加热。  
“翔哥，我来热吧。”  
“没事，这点事情我还是可以做的。”  
“那，不好意思了。”  
“这有什么，你先去洗澡吧，就是楼梯下的那个房间。”  
“好的，谢谢翔哥。”拿好换洗衣服刘旭就去洗澡了。  
等刘旭头上顶着手巾出来，邱天翔走过去就帮刘旭擦头发，“擦干之后，再用电风吹吹干，否则容易感冒。”  
刘旭低着头，只能看到邱天翔的胸口，自己竟然比他矮了那么多啊。现在才意识到邱总应该有一米八五吧。邱天翔找来了电风吹帮刘旭吹头发。刘旭竟有些失神，好像只有小时候妈妈给自己洗头发时候才有这种感觉啊。莫名的一种温暖袭遍全身，眼角就湿润了。  
牛奶热好了，刘旭和邱天翔每人一大杯。喝完之后，邱天翔就带刘旭参观自己的房子，一楼除了厨房，洗澡间还有两个客房，其中一间被保姆刘妈住了。  
楼上房间就多了，上了楼梯就有两个小的平台，邱天翔的房间是上了楼的第一间，不仅仅宽敞，床都是king size的，靠窗的阳台位位置还有一块圆形的大垫子和靠枕。阳台都是落地窗。原来房间里边还有一个门，开了才知道是和书房相通的。  
书房有三台笔记本电脑，一张实木老板桌，别的都主要是文件和大量书籍，而且书籍无所不包啊，古典文学，历史，艺术，商业.....很多都是精装版本，看来装逼也需要下血本的啊！  
再推开一个门就是邱天翔的健身房了，然后就是一个试衣间.房间都是相通的，每个房间也都有直接通往外边小平台的门。  
左半边的房间都只放了宽大的床铺，连被子都没有，并没有什么特别的。看来富人也是寂寞的，这么大的房子竟然只有邱天翔一个人住。刘旭脑海幻想如果剩下的一半房子都是邱天翔的老婆住，那就可以编号，他像皇帝一样掀牌子侍寝了,自己想着就笑了。  
“有什么好笑的吗？”  
“没什么，主要是我在想，要是翔哥有个三妻四妾，就可以住这边了。”  
“不求三妻四妾，只求唯一所爱。小孩子家家的不要满脑子的黄色YY。”  
“我这哪是黄啊，这是美好祝愿。”  
“好吧，睡觉吧。”  
“翔哥我睡哪间？”  
“跟我一起睡。”  
“啊？”  
“刘妈走时候把楼下储藏室的钥匙一并带走了，所以没有多余被子提供哦，今天只能委屈你和我睡一起了。”  
“哦，也没事，上学时候我们学校没有暖气，我们同学也是两个人钻一个被子的。就怕委屈了你啊，翔哥，我睡觉睡相不好啊。”  
“没事，我一定帮你纠正过来的啊。哈哈哈，我先去洗澡了，你先去暖床吧。”  
“呵呵呵，好嘞，小弟去暖床了。”  
邱天翔洗了澡随便裹着一个浴巾就出来了，刘旭看着那六块腹肌，有力的双臂，直觉得有点脸红，为什么自己就这么小胳膊小腿的呢？  
“小旭，我有裸睡的习惯，你不要介意啊。”  
“哦~啊？”就看到邱天翔已经拽下了浴巾，刘旭看着邱天翔大方的在卧室里走来走去，赶紧把自己埋进被子，闭上眼睛就说了一声：“我先睡了啊！”  
刘旭闭着眼睛，就觉得有人掀开被子的一角，一个略带丝丝凉意的身体钻了进来，就靠在自己的旁边。刘旭刚想说什么，后来想起来这是一个双人被了。没多时刘旭就感觉热的不行，也不知道为什么就觉得口干舌燥，但是没有喝水的意思。  
刘旭在心里想，邱天翔有赤裸怪癖？用不用连下面都比自己的大吧？吃牛肉喝牛奶长大就是和我们这种从小吃青菜长大的不一样。刘旭努力的脑补着，找了个舒服的姿势渐渐也就睡着了。  
第二天早晨，刘旭首先醒了。看着熟睡的邱天翔，刘旭真的觉得现在不给他拍两张硬照，真的对不起这种熟睡的帅哥啊。刚想拿手机拍照呢，刘旭想想自己又不是狗仔队的，赶紧着下床去做早餐。  
刘旭匆匆洗漱完了，就下楼先看冰箱的食物了。这是什么情况？果然只有牛肉，牛奶和面包，其他都是速食啊。  
得！看来今天要去买了，做个保姆也不容易啊。早晨简单地热了牛奶，做了三明治。刚打算上楼叫邱天翔，就看到邱天翔穿着一件睡衣，一脸精神的走出了房间。  
“早餐做好了，翔哥，快下来吃早餐吧。”  
“好的，马上。”五分钟之后，邱天翔已经又是另一番休闲装出现在刘旭面前，坐在宽大的餐桌一角，非常优雅的吃着早餐。  
“翔哥，今天我们去超市买一些东西回来吧？冰箱里只有面包，鸡蛋，牛肉和牛奶诶。”  
“好的，那一会我们去最近的农家大棚区买吧，听说最近还有草莓上市。”  
“哇！真的，那必须去，多美好的一天啊。”刘旭最喜欢这种采摘活动了，毕竟可以第一时间吃到最可口的水果。  
邱天翔看一下满脸开心的刘旭，自己也难以抑制的开心，只是一瞬就波浪不惊的消失在眼角。

8  
今天是一个明媚的艳阳天，透过窗户眺向远山，满山的苍松红枫黄叶仿佛是一幅多变的印象画派的风景，错落，堆叠，绵延，看了不由的身心愉悦。入秋了，空气中充满了一种丰收般沉甸甸的香味。  
车子急速行驶着，道路两旁是高大的落叶松，地上已经堆了厚厚的一层褐色落叶，还有很多松果点缀，古香古色的铺排开去，刘旭的心一下子静了下来。  
在一个三岔路口位置，车子转向了，进入眼帘的就是一片白色的塑料大棚场景。很多草莓大棚的主人已经开始在入口处拉客了，刘旭他们来的不算最早的。刘旭一边听大棚主人介绍，一边看草莓的情况。原来现在草莓已经培育出来了很多不同的味道，有玫瑰的，有奶油的，有巧克力的，有原味的。经过试吃刘旭决定采摘奶油和巧克力的，采摘的价格要比直接买要贵一些，难得来一次必须享受这种乐趣。  
。满地红红的草莓真的就像漫天的星斗一样漂亮，更让人食欲大增。邱天翔和刘旭每人拿一个盆子开始采摘，刘旭每次一回头趁老板不注意，就把最大的一颗放在自己的嘴里边，邱天翔看着刘旭笑，老板很无奈的看着刘旭也没说什么。  
刘旭走遍了整个大鹏，只摘了半小盆，主要原因是都在肚子里边装着了。等刘旭吃够了，还想带两种口味的回去。等他们出了大鹏，邱天翔像是跟老板说了什么，老板倒是很快提了两箱子草莓送到了邱天翔的车上。  
接下来要去旁边的蔬菜大棚去采购蔬菜了，思前想后刘旭也没有买很多，毕竟超市也很多，买多了也就不新鲜了。  
一路上，刘旭高唱着自创的采草莓之歌回来了，天刚刚好中午。刘旭开始了今天的第一餐，都是中国传统菜色，四菜一汤----蘑菇炖鸡肉，韭菜虾米，西芹牛肉，手撕包菜，西红柿鸡蛋汤。当刘旭穿着围裙端着汤，走出厨房的时候，有人就从他身后接住他的汤碗，耳朵被某人的气息吹得痒痒的，只听到一个性感声音：“小旭，你真能干，要是能做我老婆就好了。”  
刘旭也有点慌了神，但端着汤的手也不敢松手，就僵在那像个木头似得满脸通红。  
“我来端吧，小旭。”邱天翔就好像什么事情都没有发生过，一只手紧握着汤碗，另一只手也绕到了刘旭一边，把汤碗接过了  
“吃饭吧，我都饿了。”邱天翔说。  
“哦~”  
吃完饭，刘旭就被一句话困扰了整个下午，坐在沙发上开着电视发呆，而邱天翔今天下午也一直在书房处理工作事情。  
傍晚吃过晚饭，太阳只是西斜，光辉依然灿烂。邱天翔提议出去散步，两个人并肩而行的身影被拉的好长，今天是刘旭第一次这样参观整个小区。原来在邱天翔房子后边有一个小花园，现在时节墨菊沿着围栏初绽，丝毫没有秋日凌霜的孤傲。几团黄色万寿菊在花坛中心就像是花园的魂魄，开的饱满而流畅。  
左右两边的别墅都相距20米左右，单独成栋，样式不完全相同。不过看到停在门口的豪车也知道这些别墅住的人非富即贵----高端大气上档次！看了美景，刘旭也豁然开朗，何必为别人的一句玩笑而耿耿于怀呢？  
“外边起风了，回去吧，不要着凉感冒。”  
“行。”  
“你好像没有什么带厚一些的衣服过来啊？明天一起去买一些吧？”  
“好嘞，我也正打算过两天去呢。不过您去的地方我应该是去不了的。明天如果您去，就把我放在西单吧。”  
“我能去你怎么你就不能去了？难道我长了两个脑袋？”  
“哈哈哈，我不是那个意思嘛。翔哥你们属于高端大气上档次的消费，我们小市民的那点工资也就值您一条腰带吧？”  
“没想到你嘴还这么贫啊。”  
“失敬，失敬！”  
“明天听我安排，跟着我这个上档次去转转吧？”  
“邱总发话，小弟必须遵从！”第一次刘旭这样随性的和邱天翔说话，可能是草莓吃多了吧。  
晚上两个人在家看了一部鬼片，刘旭从小就胆子非常小，在村子小时候经常被吓到的。今天邱天翔总是激将刘旭，说他是小孩子。刘旭一被激将就斗志昂扬的昭告天下，自己胆子非常大，鬼片也不怕。  
整部《山村老尸》放下来，邱天翔就看到刘旭快把枕头揉碎了，有时憋得脸通红，有时候气息喘的比电影里还够味。  
直到电影结束，刘旭一句话：“这也没什么啊，情节老套，后期制作，下次我设计一个更恐怖的。”一转头就发现邱天翔不见了，心理不免咯噔一下。  
“翔哥？翔哥？？！你在不？”只听二楼传来水声，刘旭抓紧衣领，环顾四周，悄悄上楼进了邱天翔房间。就看到邱天翔房间浴室大开，水声更加清晰了，猛然间一个白色泡沫东西从热气中出现。  
“啊！”刘旭刚啊一半就转了调子“阿翔哥！”  
“怎么了？”  
“一起洗澡吧？！”  
“好的！”  
刚回过神来的刘旭，想着刚刚自己说出来的话直接就脸红脖子粗了，内心都哭倒了。邱天翔你干嘛答应那么快啊？我只是一时失口啊！  
“正好我要找你帮我搓背呢，一起洗正好我也可以帮你搓一下。”邱天翔轻描淡写的说。  
“哦！”原来如此，刘旭也在想刚刚自己在想什么呢？一起洗就一起洗嘛，都是男人嘛。  
等刘旭拿了换洗衣服进了浴室，先给邱天翔搓了后背，邱天翔又帮刘晗搓起来。刘旭本来并不习惯别人在自己身上又揉又捏的，以前只是觉得身体很痒。邱天翔不停地变换手势在刘旭的后背游走按摩，不多时刘旭就开始觉得很享受，竟然有一种飘飘欲仙之感，浑身真的有一种懒洋洋的舒畅。洗好澡之后两个人都上床睡觉了，这次两个人都是全裸出镜啊。  
早晨的太阳已经晒到屁股了，刘旭依然躺在邱天翔的怀里平静的睡着。此时邱天翔已经完全清醒了，听着刘旭平静的呼吸，一种幸福感觉油然而生。  
回想着昨天晚上不是鸳鸯浴胜似鸳鸯浴的香艳一幕，邱天翔吃豆腐吃的还是很满足的。尤其是刘旭皮肤光滑的手感非常不错，搞得自己的小翔都已经抬头了，还好刘旭没有注意。一个电话响起打破了平静，但是在假日还给自己打电话的，。邱天翔不用想也知道会是谁。小心翼翼的把刘旭的头移开放好，邱天翔接了手机赶紧走出了卧室。  
“什么事情？”  
“没事情！阿翔，听说你把我下属带到自己家去了啊。我下属可还好啊？没有被你吃的渣都不剩吧？”  
“呵呵，不用关心我这边了，你还是关心你自己那边吧。”  
“我这边计划进行的非常顺利，只等我出来英雄救美呢。”  
“阿豪，你说这次是认真的，不要让我赢了赌注，到时候你要为公司拍裸照宣传，我可是不接受求情的啊。”  
“放心我绝对不会输的！哈哈哈，你提前给我准备好我的欧洲半年双人游的费用啊。”  
＂呵呵，等你好消息再说吧。＂  
“切，你输定了，赶紧准备着啊。”  
“拜拜，刘旭醒了。”邱天翔果断关上手机，然后就回到了床上。邱天翔刚找个姿势，把刘旭抱在自己怀里，这次刘旭就真的醒了。  
“醒了？”  
“嗯！呃.....不好意思，我睡觉姿势不是很好，压的你手臂疼了吧？”刘旭看着自己头枕在邱天翔的手臂上，两个人面对面的样子无限暧昧，也有些难为情起来。  
刘旭赶紧摆脱邱天翔的手臂起床，上厕所了。到了厕所，刘旭还心跳的很快。不知道怎么的，看着邱天翔的眼神和面容总有一种莫名的加速心跳的感觉。可能爱美之心人皆有之吧。收拾好自己的心情，刘旭就下楼去做早餐了。  
昨天按摩太舒服了，使刘旭意识一下子放松就睡到了现在，这个时间点做的应该叫做上午茶吧？  
简单地吃过早餐，两个人就出发去买衣服了。一切听从邱天翔的安排，刘旭跟着进了阿波罗商场。  
一楼都是香水化妆品，刘旭特别不喜欢闻那么重的香水味，总觉没有任何新意，充斥的是一箩筐的寂寞和世俗吧。到了五楼男装区，很多牌子刘旭自己都叫不上来。  
两个人进了JACK JONES等几大品牌，刘旭看着标价有点像是发现新大陆似得，然后就装作没看见淡定走开了。一件衬衣就要3800多，这不是要命吗？那都是我一半多的工资了，SHIT!  
刘旭的眼睛透过一个橱窗看到了挂在高处的一个T恤，简单的深绿色，大宽圆领，最主要的是衣服胸口的图案是一幅坐在地的上毛茸茸的可爱大熊。刘旭走过去一翻价格牌子就又一次傻眼了，888！这么土豪的价格，哥确实买不起。为什么一只熊就卖这么高价格呢？  
正在刘旭感叹这个世界不属于自己的时候，邱天翔指着那件T恤，对服务员说：“拿这一件试一下。”  
“翔哥，你要买这一件？”  
“你去试一下，给我看一下嘛。不一定买但是试穿总是不付钱的啊。”  
“纳尼？Soga!”刘旭拿着衣服就冲进了试衣间，不一会穿好衣服出来，所有人眼前一亮。刘旭本来就瘦小再加上皮肤非常白，大宽圆领露出了刘旭的锁骨和部分胸部。在绿色衬托下真的更显得清新帅气。服务员又拿来一条真丝的亮色线条围巾系在刘旭脖子上，外加一个贝雷帽更多了几分星爷范。  
刘旭看着镜子中的自己帅的连自己都害怕了，这得多少钱啊。接下里就回到试衣间脱了下来。在刘旭的心中想，衣服也穿了，美好已经享受到了，美好太长反而不真实，更与自己不配。从试衣间出来之后，刘旭头也不回的出了这家专卖店，就奔到了另一家，不买总是可以过把瘾的啊，翔哥你的意见我绝对采纳了。  
刘旭想着就找服务员把自己喜欢的衣服统统拿来试一下，都忘了这次是陪伴邱总买衣服了。等自己逛累了，刘旭才意识到到邱天翔手里多了几个袋子，自己竟然都没有做好小二的本职工作啊，有些过意不过去了。  
“翔哥，我来拎吧。不好意思，反客为主了，这次是陪你出来买衣服的，你有没有什么看上的呢？嘿嘿嘿。”刘旭说完就作势要接手袋子。  
邱天翔还真的惨无人道直接把袋子交给了刘旭。  
“有啊，很多。”  
刘旭内心无限鄙视了一把，很多意思是你钱很多咯？土豪就是土豪啊，那你都买了吧？  
“哦！那小弟帮您选一下？”  
“已经买了，喏，你看！”  
“哇，还是翔哥威武，当机立断啊！”  
“呵呵，你想不想看我试穿一下啊？”  
刘旭吐槽我可以说不想吗？虽然你很帅，但是也不能这样穷嘚瑟啊！  
“想啊，翔哥不会想在大街上开始换衣服吧？那样可是为广大女性同胞提供了上好的福利，我也要找个角度好好偷拍一下，哈哈哈！”  
“就你这张嘴改天我要给你装一个开关啊。”  
“翔哥，小弟开玩笑啦。您换吧，我在这等您。”  
“算了，到家再说。”  
两个人和谐的向前走，闻到菜香才意识到现在已经两点钟了，还没有吃饭诶。  
“走吧，附近有家靑朴落。”  
“好的！”有大款付钱必须狠吃，这是刘旭的至理名言。  
原来靑朴落是一个看似毫不起眼的餐厅，进入之后灯光也是幽幽的。里边放了很多古旧的佛像，解放前夕的画报，还有很多杂志书籍等，连很多吃饭的位置都是家里的沙发，还有抱枕。环境真的很清幽随意的感觉。  
已经过了饭点的高峰期，两个人选了一间靠窗户的地方，点了啤酒，木耳拼盘，啤酒醉鱼，小炒黄牛肉，外加一个青菜豆腐汤。两人满满的享受完美餐，连疲惫都消除了，真的想窝在沙发小憩一会儿。  
“我们回家吧，翔哥？”  
“可以在这休息一会，然后我们去看电影吧？听说林心如演的《红绣鞋》上映了。”  
“啊？又是鬼片？我...”  
“你不是胆子很大的吗？”  
“胆子大也不能总是用胆啊，过度使用就等于卖器官了。我还是算了，昨天晚上刚看了，今天就看点别的吧？”刘旭振振有词，伸张正义的说。  
“那就看《分手合约》吧？”  
两个人把东西寄存在了商场柜台，然后就上楼到了顶楼的万达电影院。好多情侣都在排队等票。  
“翔哥，我来排队买票吧，你在这稍等。”刘旭冲进了排队大军，终于在20分钟后拿到了两张连坐的后排票。  
兴奋的刘旭冲出人群，一下子就跑到邱天翔面前，做鬼脸，“你看我运气多好，已经拿到票了，还有半小时就可以进去了！”  
邱天翔微笑的摸了摸刘旭的头发，刘旭就像是霜打的茄子蔫下去了，满脸通红。周围好多美女帅哥，小声嘀咕。  
“好配诶！”  
“就是就是，一定是高富帅猛攻，可爱阳光弱受。”  
“养眼，祝福，快拍照宣传啊！...”  
刘旭赶紧拉着邱天翔跑出了人群，等人少了自己才终于可以呼吸了。  
“翔哥，他们都是一群八卦女，开玩笑的，不要当真！”  
“要是我真的当真了呢？”  
“啊？”  
“没事，先去前面奶茶店买奶茶。顺便买点零食，差不多就可以进场了。”  
“哦！但是那些八卦的人没准还在那...”  
“没事的，真爱不怕谣言，走吧。”  
“老大，这是哪跟哪啊？”  
“再不走，时间就来不及了啊。”  
到了奶茶店等奶茶做好，又顺便到超市买了水果干，矿泉水和小点心。进场时邱天翔又外加了一份爆米花。  
刘旭满心鄙视，这是吃东西吧，这哪是看电影啊，这样进去不引人瞩目都难。果然看着两个帅哥抱着一堆东西进入，还是成了很多美女的焦点。刘旭从坐好到最后电影结束基本上嘴巴没有停过。  
一来是吃东西，二来是刘旭小声的跟邱天翔讨论：“白百合就是有气质，不过就是这个情节老套了一点。你看那个新进的帅哥叫什么来着，好帅啊！当然没有翔哥这么有贵气，不过演的还不错诶。俏哦——！我要是里边的男主角一定先爱上这个帅哥。”  
邱天翔嗤笑一声，把刘旭搂在自己肩膀下，刘旭的额头就在自己肩膀处，“刘旭，我喜欢你！”  
“啊！这台词不错，诶呀，竟然这样子对待笑笑，还诅咒他活该没人爱！”刘旭太入戏了，根本没听到。邱天翔的一句话就被电影的高潮盖过了。  
看完电影，刘旭一直沉浸在自己的悲伤中，笑笑就好像自己一样没有父母疼爱，不想伤害任何人，坚强的活着，但是结果为什么那么悲伤呢？  
邱天翔摸一下刘旭的头发，看着眼前刘旭低落的表情，内心也揪的死死的。刘旭回到现实世界的时候，已经曲终人散，大家都准备离开了。  
一个美女不小心把刘旭没喝完的奶茶打翻了，泼了刘旭一身的奶茶。美女连声道歉，邱天翔也不好发飙。刘旭看着快哭的美女，也不好说什么，算了反正回去再换衣服呗。  
等两个人出了电影院，邱天翔说：“不用回去换衣服了，正好买了新的就在厕所去换吧。”  
“真的？我怎么不记得？”  
“当然是我的衣服啦。先凑合穿一下吧，等一下我们去吃自助吧？”  
“好叻，我真的开始饿了，谢谢翔哥。”  
“你在这等我一下我去拿。”  
“好的。”  
十分钟不到，邱天翔就拿着两个纸袋子过来“你先去换吧，然后我们去吃自助餐啊。”  
“翔哥，谢谢，我先去换了啊，回去一定给你洗干净。”  
等到了厕所，刘旭拿出衣服才知道，原来是那一件绿色Ｔ恤，还加蓝白牛仔裤，连围巾、外套、帽子都是原来自己试穿过的。这是什么情况？翔哥是给我买的吗？这也太贵了吧！  
刘旭又觉得心理满满的，说不出的温暖感觉。挣扎了半天还是换了衣服，刘旭一路走出厕所迎来了很多瞩目的目光啊。  
刘旭低着头走到邱天翔面前，“翔哥，这衣服为我买的吧？多少钱我付给你...”  
“还跟我客气什么，我可是高端大气上档次啊，放心吧。”  
“可是，我......”  
“可是什么？可是我们现在就要去吃饭了，走吧！”  
“哦~”  
刘旭现在才感觉到，自己跟邱天翔在一起总是被牵着走的感觉。可能真的是因为他是高大上的缘故吧，不过自己从来都不拜金，也不是那种傍大款求包养的人啊。但是刘旭也不知道为什么在邱天翔面前自己总是觉得自己很弱智。  
吃着自助餐，看着翔哥，刘旭也没有太多胃口，一直觉得内心有种东西在滋生，但是又不清楚到底是什么。  
晚上做梦刘旭竟然梦到自己和翔哥拥吻，自己竟然还很享受那种感觉。一大早醒来，刘旭看到自己再次躺在翔哥怀里，两个人双腿还纠缠在一起，更加难为情了。看着翔哥帅气平静的睡姿，自己竟然有一种想吻翔哥的冲动，难道是昨天晚上的梦在作怪吗啊？  
刘旭闭上眼睛再睁开，就对上了邱天翔的眼睛。四目相对，还是刘旭败下阵来。  
“翔哥，你醒了啊。我去做早餐。”说着刘旭慌乱的起床，把被子都掀起来，邱天翔的精壮裸体又进入了刘旭的眼帘。还好屋内空调温度高，刘旭又匆忙拽下被子给翔哥盖好，然后就被一双孔武有力的大手给拽进了被窝。  
两幅滚烫的身体紧紧贴在一起，刘旭就感觉自己屁股被一个更加灼热的硬物抵着，心下更是紧张。邱天翔的呼吸就在刘旭的耳边，然后就听到邱天翔问：“小旭，你喜不喜欢我？”  
“我~我应该有一点点，但是，反正....不讨厌啦！”  
“老实回答我，你喜不喜欢我？嗯？”邱天翔把刘旭身体翻转过来，两个人面对面，只是刘旭眼睛不敢看邱天翔罢了。  
“小旭，我喜欢你！”  
“啊？”刘旭有些欣喜又有一些错愕的抬眼去看邱天翔，就看到邱天翔的眼里满是笃定目光的看着自己，眼神灼热的要融化自己的全部。  
刘旭刚想收回视线，就被邱天翔的手圈住了后脑勺，接下来就是一个铺天盖地的掠夺性质的吻。刘旭死死咬着牙齿，嘴唇被邱天翔啃咬的都有些疼痛了。  
“宝贝，放松，给我好不好？张嘴很舒服的。”  
邱天翔的声音就像是魔音一样，刘旭闭上眼睛刚把牙齿张开就感觉一个热物冲进自己的嘴巴四处扫荡，找到自己的舌头之后慢慢挑逗。刘旭尝试着也用舌头回应，接下来就被邱天翔吸入到了自己嘴里。两个人这一吻不知道到进行了多长时间，刘旭嘴里发出呜呜的声音，估计到两个人都要断气了，邱天翔才放过刘旭。  
刘旭喘息还未定，邱天翔就又一个翻身匍匐在刘旭身上，作势又要吻刘旭。刘旭急切的说了一句：“等一下，我还没喘过气呢！”  
换来的就是邱天翔的满脸坏笑：“宝贝，老公接吻技术好吧？”  
刘旭无视这只趴在自己身上的大怪物，闭眼当做什么都没看到，什么都没听到。接下来就感觉邱天翔的手在自己身上四处游走。刘旭刚想制止，邱天翔就一口咬住了刘旭的耳纯，刘旭失口“啊！”了一声。  
邱天翔在刘旭耳边轻轻说“宝贝，你身体好敏感呢？那这里呢？”  
邱天翔说完就用嘴巴一路下吻，到脖颈，然后就停留在了刘旭两朵粉嫩的小草莓上，先轻咬又吸允，又挑逗，又揉捏。刘旭一开始还强忍着，到后来也只能缴械投降，呻吟了出声响。

9  
听到满意的答复，邱天翔继续向下，用手托其刘旭的腰部，舌头已经在腹部打圈圈了。  
“翔哥，别！别！”  
“别什么？啊？”  
“别亲...”  
邱天翔已经用嘴巴包裹住刘旭的小小旭。刘旭先是受惊一样嘴里“啊！”一声，然后就感觉到从下体传来的愉悦舒服之感。  
在邱天翔的挑逗下，刘旭的身体已经变得非常敏感，浑身上下红艳的像一条龙虾，等着邱天翔享用一样。刘旭抬起头，看着自己的小小旭在翔哥嘴里进进出出，不时从翔哥嘴里发出吸允的声音，电流传遍全身，自己收手不由的抓紧了邱天翔的肩膀，应和着邱天翔的节奏，感受着快感。  
邱天翔用牙齿轻咬，刘旭突然感觉下体如千军万马排山倒海而来。  
“翔哥，翔哥！我不行了，你快躲开！”  
邱天翔哪里会躲开，听着刘旭粗重的喘气声，更加卖力的吸允轻咬挑逗。刘旭脑海闪现一道白光，自己的精华就喷薄而出，全都射进了邱天翔的嘴里。  
刘旭无地自容的刚想说话，就看到邱天翔把东西吐下去，还摸摸嘴角贼兮兮的笑道：“老婆的东西真香，以后只能属于我的！。”听到老婆两个字，刘旭更加不好意思起来。  
“瞎说，谁是~谁是你老婆...”  
“吆喝，你的都在人家肚子里边了，还不认账？”  
“我--！”心里痛骂邱天翔，不要这么不要FACE好不好？  
“你怎么？呵呵，接下来就是老公和老婆一起爽的时刻了。”  
“啊？”  
刘旭还以为结束了，结果原来是刚刚开始。邱天翔把一个枕头垫在刘旭腰下，两只手先把刘旭两腿撑开，然后手开始蹂躏着刘旭的两朵小草莓。  
邱天翔先从刘旭的大腿内侧亲起，一路到了花丛深处。刘旭双手只是紧紧抓住床单，就感觉邱天翔用嘴巴亲了自己的菊花，并且不断的用舌头轻轻在哪里舔弄，仿佛要探进去搜寻宝藏一般。  
文晗感觉自己菊花痒痒的，手也不自觉的扶住邱天翔的脑袋，嘴巴呻吟也渐渐的变得憔悴。刘旭正在陶醉之中，就感觉有一个凉凉的硬物慢慢的进入了小穴。  
“老婆，是手指，舒不舒服？”  
“舒服你妹啊，赶紧拿出来，我...啊！。”刘旭感觉那个手指按到了某个点，那种感觉真的比刚刚喷射还要奇妙，刘旭的话也变的支离破碎。  
“老婆不说实话是要受惩罚的哦，呵呵呵”邱天翔把口气吹在刘旭耳边，轻声低诉着。那种魅惑感真的让刘旭无法自拔。不多时刘旭就感觉邱天翔手指抽离了，再然后又是凉凉的好像变成了两根手指，自己的菊花也不由的加紧了一些。  
“老婆放松，很舒服的，放松！”  
刘旭也只得慢慢的尝试放松，过了一会感觉又变成了三根手指。  
“老婆很乖啊，老公来了啊。”  
刘旭感觉手指抽离之后，就有一个灼热的硬物抵在穴口。邱天翔用手抓住刘旭的的手放在自己的坚挺处。刘旭感觉那个炽热的坚挺，自己好像一只手握不过来，同时在自己握上之后好像又变大了似得，刘旭的手不由的抖动了一下。  
邱天翔抓着刘旭的手把自己的坚挺抵在刘旭小菊花处，若有似无的蹭来蹭去，直逗弄的刘旭内心都痒痒的。  
“老公要进来了啊。”邱天翔把坚挺抵在穴口。刘旭有点后怕似得，下意识的收紧菊花打算挣扎起身。邱天翔一冲，坚挺头部已经进入了花蕊。刘旭倒吸一口凉气，感觉有些疼痛，“翔哥，疼！你快拿出去！”  
“叫我什么？我说过了哦，嘴巴不老实是要受到惩罚的啊。”说着又往里边缓缓进入。  
刘旭闭着眼睛，用双手抵着邱天翔的肩膀，抱着必死的决心挤出几个字：“老公，慢点！”  
“宝贝乖！放松，这样夹的老公好疼，我都退不出去了。”  
渐渐感觉刘旭的菊花有所放松，然后邱天翔就一个挺身一插到底了。刘旭一惊，疼的眼泪都开始往外流。邱天翔看着落泪的刘旭，更觉得刘旭楚楚动人，亲吻掉他脸上的眼泪，慢慢抱起刘旭拥在自己怀里，不断吻着刘旭的脖颈处。  
“老婆，我爱你。别怕放松，放松，很舒服的。”说着邱天翔也不断的抚摸刘旭的后背。  
“你这个大骗子，哪里舒服了？”刘旭眼里噙着泪花，瞪着邱天翔。  
刘旭只感觉一个巨大的硬物快要撕裂自己的小穴，但是慢慢的又有一种充实感觉从下体传入大脑。渐渐感觉刘旭已经适应了，邱天翔才开始慢慢动起来。  
刘旭向是秋天的一枚黄叶，身体随着邱天翔的运动而不断晃动。刘旭感觉自己就像浮在水面，好像就用自己的全部力气抓住一根稻草一样，双手紧紧抓着翔哥的肩膀，自己嘴里也不断发出呻吟声。随  
着邱天翔进出幅度增大，刘旭竟然感觉到奢望那个硬物一直停在自己体内。每次的抽出都有一种空虚失落感，每次的进入都是那么的充实，直冲身体某一个神秘的点。渐渐自己的小小旭也开始有了反应，高昂着旗帜不多时就有一种喷薄欲出的感觉，难以控制的呻吟也越来越加清晰而满足，听得刘旭自己都越加情色了。  
渐渐感觉体内的那个硬物在膨胀，翔哥的气息也在加粗，动作越来越急速野蛮。刘旭就感觉自己的小菊花就要被那种灼热感融掉了，在翔哥几次大力的穿刺中，邱天翔大声叫着一个字“旭！”刘旭就感觉一股热浪席卷全身，感觉到了那个坚挺弹簧般的抖动，刘旭也大声的叫出来。  
邱天翔看着刘旭娇喘着，两个人已经都是汗流浃背。刘旭身体更显得诱人，自己的坚挺并没有丝毫要退出的架势。而刘旭已经在这次的攻城略地中射的所剩无几了，累的气喘吁吁。原本以为已经结束了，就感到翔哥又开始亲吻自己的嘴巴，慢慢把自己身体侧放，但是两个人的连接处丝毫没有退出的迹象。  
刘旭正要说话，就感觉那个热物已经开始又在体内蠕动。然后新的一股电流有把刘旭冲昏了头脑，只能随着动作不断摇晃呻吟。然后自己的腿又被邱天翔架起，邱天翔拿着手机朝着两人连接处拍摄，刘旭羞的已经只能闭眼当做没有看到。但是邱天翔下体不停的进出，喘着粗气，小声凑在刘旭耳边：“老婆，我们链接在一起了，有照片为证，以后你就只能属于我的了！知道吗？回答我！”  
刘旭听着邱天翔的淫语，又好像在听着命令一样。刘旭强忍着睁开眼睛看着邱天翔那种灼热的占有欲望眼神，就感到下体又被强有力的抽插了两下，硬物就抽离了。  
邱天翔穷追不舍的问：“旭，你知不知道？以后你都是我一个人的啊。”邱天翔像是惩罚一样一次用力插入，然后就迅速抽离，惹得刘翔有气无力的呻吟。  
“我--知道了。”  
“知道什么？”  
“我以后都是你一个人的。”  
邱天翔又是连根没入的快速抽插。“那你该叫我什么？”  
“老公。”  
“老婆，真乖！”然后就是一段和谐的乐章。  
等第二天刘旭睡醒的时候，还是觉得脑袋昏昏沉沉的，浑身上下骨头跟散了架似得，尤其是自己的小菊花感觉肿肿胀胀的，稍微一动那里就感觉疼的要命。刘旭内心不禁狂骂这个杀千刀的邱天翔。  
吱呀一声房间的门开了，“老婆醒了？还疼不疼？”，说着邱天翔坐在床上摸了一下刘旭的额头“还好烧已经退了。”  
刘旭送了邱天翔一季白眼，“你说疼不疼？下次你试试，都是你这个骗子！”  
“是我不好，老婆大人不要生气！以后我一定改正，让我看一下，还疼不？”  
“不疼才怪，你那个家伙谁能受的了。”  
“是是是！老婆说的太对了，以后我一定注意。”  
“这个大小也能注意？”  
“哦，不是注意，是以后尽量动作缓慢一些。”  
“切！”  
“老婆你看这是什么?”邱天翔把拍的照片给刘旭看，刘旭一看就继续装死鱼了。  
“你们高富帅都这癖好啊？陈冠希搞一个冠希门，你不会也想搞一个天翔门吧？”  
“嘿嘿，只要老婆愿意我也可以搞一个的。”  
当场，刘旭就无话可说了，只能无力的白眼，心里痛骂交友不慎，失足可怜，这个淫棍啊！这辈子的清白算是只能交给这个骗子了。  
“老婆饿了不？我做了一些鸡汤你先喝点吧？”  
“不喝！”  
“那我喂你喝？”刘旭看到邱天翔贼兮兮的笑容，心理有点无语，这家伙一定还是在打别的算算盘。  
“我还是自己喝吧。”  
“好嘞！”邱天翔看着刘旭把鸡汤喝完，然后也脱衣服上了床。  
“你要干嘛？”刘旭警戒的拽紧被子。  
“我还能干嘛，先给你上药，然后一起看电影。”  
“上药和看电影都不用脱衣服吧！？”  
“这样才够亲近嘛。”  
“你这个色魔，我不要啊。”奈何自己力气不够大，只能委屈求全了。刘旭先是被掀了被子，屁股上被拍了一巴掌，然后又是一吻，最后感觉自己的小穴又被邱天翔的手指轻轻探入，不多时一股药香传入鼻子，刘旭才放松下来。  
等药上完了，邱天翔又帮刘旭按摩腰部和后背。刘旭也感觉舒服的享受极了。  
“老婆，皮肤好白，好滑，手感非常好，屁股又很翘，不如我们...”  
没等淫棍把话说完，刘旭就挣扎的起身盖好被子，“你不是说看电影吗？怎么还不看？”  
“哦！老婆我可以再帮你按摩一下那个....”  
“不需要了，赶紧放电影！”  
就看邱天翔打开电脑，插好数据线，摆好投影仪，直接就把电影投射到了房顶天花板。刘旭赞叹真的是好有想法，自己老公还是蛮聪明的嘛。邱天翔也钻进被子，拿来遥控器找刘旭选电影。最后还是选择了周星驰系列的老电影。面对着房顶的大屏幕还真的有种穿越之感，虽然邱天翔简直就是一个标准的色魔，手一直都没有在刘旭身上那开过，不过按摩还是蛮舒服的，其他服务也很到位。  
“老公，我要喝水。”  
“好嘞！”  
“老公我要吃水果。”  
“好嘞！”  
“老公我要上厕所。”  
“好嘞！”刘旭也在感叹连上厕所都要包办啊，只能乖乖被抱着上厕所了。反正什么都被看了，自己现在又行走不便，没关系吧。  
今天的一天刘旭就在床上度过了，邱天翔也忠犬似得伺候的体贴入微，就是在床上总是不规矩的吃着刘旭的豆腐。刘旭直到晚上也没吃什么东西，都是以流食为主了。今天白天一点也不轻松，晚上就被邱天翔抱着睡着了。  
第二天刘旭终于感觉好多了，终于可以下床走动了。刘旭听到健身房里有器械的声音，也就知道翔哥已经起来在做运动。  
刘旭披上厚一点的外套，走到房子后边的小花园，想四处走走。看着那坛万寿菊怒放的鲜艳，一阵风扫过有些花瓣已经开始随风飘散了，一种凄美之感荡漾在刘旭心底，随着花瓣的远去自己的思绪放空一般飘的很远。感时花溅泪，恨别鸟惊心。刘旭感觉有一种无端的惆怅萦绕在自己的脑海，若有似无的不肯放过自己，也不知道到底是什么。  
身后一股BOSS香水的味道幽幽的飘来，刘旭的思绪也被拉了回来，想了半天也想不明白到底是什么感觉，也就摇头置之不理了。  
“看着花出神了？想了些什么？”邱天翔从后边稳稳的抱住刘旭。  
“没什么。”  
“难道你看到菊花，联想到了那天晚上？”  
刘旭顿时脸红，马上嗔怒转身给了邱天翔一个白眼就躲开了怀抱，向屋内走去，身后只听到坏坏的笑声。  
“老婆，不要在意嘛！我说中了！？”  
果断无视，刘旭进了房间，然后一个忠犬就紧随其后。今天是邱天翔提议由他来做饭，这也使刘旭诧异和怀疑了一下，但是看着邱天翔端上来的精致菜色，真的不是盖的，色香味俱佳！这个骗子竟然说自己不会做饭，我以后天天找他做饭，灵机一动计上心来。  
“老公，我身体好的差不多了，晚上我来下厨吧？”  
“老婆，你坐等我来做就好了，你想吃什么？”  
“还是我来做，毕竟有过约定，我是来帮你做饭的啊。”  
邱天翔想想也没什么大不了的，“可以，老婆说什么就是什么。不过不要累着，要我帮忙直接叫我啊。”  
“嗨，老公，跟你做的菜比起来我做的菜是不是太简陋了？是不是难吃死了？”  
“怎么会，老婆做的菜最好吃了，不管老婆做什么我绝对吃什么，而且吃的一干二净！”  
“真的？！”  
“千真万确，我发誓！”  
“好吧，那今天晚上你不要嫌弃我做的菜难吃啊，要都是吃干净才能证明你说的是真的。”  
“那必须的。”  
下午时间，两个人也是在小区内走走，然后就由邱天翔开车去了附近的超市。刘旭让邱天翔去附近去加油，自己来买菜。等到了家，刘旭的经典菜色不久就上桌了。  
凉拌生菜段，芹菜炒大蒜，白萝卜炒洋葱，蔬菜杂烩汤。  
“老公，快点来吃吧。”  
“老婆，你说的是真的吗？这大部分是杀精的啊，你难道想结束掉你的性福生活吗？”邱天翔满脸的苦瓜相，瘪着嘴说。  
“少废话，你都答应了必须吃完的。”  
“那好吧，不过我吃完也应该有奖励吧？”  
“没有，吃完就睡觉。”刘旭看着邱天翔差点没有笑喷。  
看着邱天翔吃完了所有的菜色，然后刘旭开心的哼这小曲收拾碗筷了。  
“老婆，我来吧！？”  
“不用，本大爷心情极好，你去休息吧，早点洗洗睡吧。”  
“好的。”  
等刘旭收拾好，进到房间就发现邱天翔已经躺在床上看书了。刘旭洗完澡也钻进了被窝，不过被某人一下子就把刘旭拽到了怀里，然后就是一个深吻。  
就听邱天翔说：“你个小坏蛋，竟敢这样虐待老公，看我今天晚上怎么让你求饶。”  
“老公，我错了，不要啊。”  
“呵呵呵，那看你表现了。”邱天翔眼里精光闪过，看得刘旭也是毛骨悚然。  
“还是算了吧。早点洗洗睡了啊，我困了，老公晚安。”刘旭开始装死尸。  
五分钟之后，刘旭难以抵抗住邱天翔的攻势，就弃械投降呻吟不断了。  
整个晚上也不知道翻云覆雨了多长时间，只是记得邱天翔硬是要刘旭尝试了很多姿势。刘旭都求饶了还未曾放过自己，内心一直在痛骂这个恶魔。看来自己是偷鸡不成蚀把米，刘旭后悔莫及，直接的后果就是刘旭第二天又下不来床了。

9   
时间过得真快，国庆加上中秋的假日很快就结束了。虽然刘旭和邱天翔确认了关系，但是刘旭还是坚持不能住在邱天翔家中，但是邱天翔也不同意自己老婆和别人合住。最后解决方案就是刘旭从倪可房间搬出来，自己租房子住。就连租住的地方邱天翔已经确定了，也在通州北苑地铁口附近。  
邱天翔跟刘旭看了房子，交了定金，然后回倪可的住处收拾行李去了。刘旭坚持不让邱天翔跟着搬行李，让他先回家，邱天翔答应了。  
明天就要上班了，今天倪可也风尘仆仆的回来了。看到倪可满脸的幸福，刘旭就知道自己的发小应该得手了，这次他真的坠入爱河了啊。但是当刘旭提出已经租好了房子，今天搬出去，倪可还是有些舍不得。  
刘旭晓之以理动之以情，倪可也觉到有道理，反正住的又近，也没什么。  
等刘旭收拾好了行李，倪可送他到了新租的房子那去，原来刘旭租的是单身公寓啊！放好东西，刘旭就提议去附近的韩国烧烤，请倪可吃饭。  
吃饭时候，倪可讲述着自己这次的旅程，真的是风景美女双丰收，还给刘旭看了他们的亲密照。刘旭也笑的很开心，发自肺腑的祝福自己的哥们感情能有一个好的归宿。倪可满嘴都是对那位美女的喜欢，倪可说他们已经都上三垒了，就差全垒打了。  
刘旭问：“什么是上三垒？”  
倪可解释，一垒牵手，二垒亲嘴，三垒摸胸，全垒打就上床了啊！刘旭真的觉得自己浅薄，不过听到解释也脸红了。刘旭想到自己和邱天翔，没想到这么快就全垒打了啊，自己太不矜持了。  
早晨，刘旭的一声手机铃声响起，把自己从梦想拉回现实。  
“老婆起床了吗?”  
“啊？啊！”  
“一听就知道刚睡醒！我在你家楼下了，等你呢，买了早餐。快点啊小懒猪，上班就要迟到了啊。”  
“哦。马上，老公你等我一下。”  
刘旭收拾好出发的时候，还是没忘记给倪可打个电话，“倪可，我先去上班了，节前留了很多工作，我要先去公司处理一下。”  
等刘旭下了楼，就看到那辆熟悉的保时捷停在楼下。一个帅哥停靠在车门处，吸引了众多美女阿姨的眼球，刘旭也不无妒忌的小心思，“干嘛打扮的这么帅出来招蜂引蝶啊？你没看到接到保洁大妈都看着你不工作了吗？你造成了多大的交通事故啊！”  
“老婆，这是吃醋吗？”邱天翔说着打开了车门。  
“少得色，谁吃醋了？”刘旭说着也就坐进了车里边。  
邱天翔嘴唇上翘，坐进了驾驶位置，然后就是拖住刘旭的脑袋一个早安深吻。  
“你又发情啊，这是大街上啊！”刘旭不好意思的四处瞅着窗外，还好好像没人看到，催促着邱天翔赶紧开车。  
每天晚上邱天翔也总是找各种各样理由留宿在刘旭家，周六日两个人也回邱天翔的别墅去住，全当做度假。  
时间就这样子美好的度过了有一个多月，一个飘雪的午后，刘旭就在上班时间接到了倪可的电话：“刘旭，晚上有时间吗？”  
刘旭听到倪可声音里充满了颓废，也焦急的问：“怎么了？”  
“小旭，我失恋了，晚上陪陪我吧？”  
“行，现在不要想那么多，晚上下班一起走啊。”  
“嗯！”  
刘旭赶紧跟邱天翔请了假，说明了原委。下午倪可也没心情上班，在人前强颜欢笑，像是丢了一魂一魄一样，就连黄姐看到都觉得不是以前的倪可了。  
晚上下完班，刘旭赶紧去找倪可。几天不见，倪可的胡子都老长了。刘旭拖着倪可出了公司，刘旭就带倪可去了一个附近的大排档。  
叫了几瓶啤酒和烤肉，倪可用牙齿开瓶子就一顿猛灌。刘旭赶紧拦下来，心疼的问：“倪可，不要这样，出了什么事情？告诉小弟，小弟帮你去报仇。”  
就听到倪可略带哭腔的说：“旭，你知道吗？妈的，我太倒霉了！”  
刘旭也不说话，只是坐在倪可旁边，用手轻抚着倪可的后背，多少给他一些安慰吧。  
“旭，完了我心都被抽空了，而且还被人给耍了！你说我对他多好啊，但是他不仅欺骗我的感情，还强奸了我的人格。那个女的他竟然是个男的。我觉得我都受到了人格的侮辱，都两个多月了，都有过近距离接触，我竟然没有感觉出来。旭，你说我是不是纯傻逼啊？！”  
“啊？”听到这个消息，刘旭都惊呆了。  
“你看，你都这反应。你说两个男的怎么能相爱啊？”  
“我~~不知道！”刘旭手心都是冷汗，也是啊，两个男的怎么相爱呢？内心也陷入了无尽的酸楚，男女之间本来就难以维持了，更何况是男男之间呢？  
“旭，我他妈的就是犯贱啊，还主动帮她做着做那，怎么就没有发现呢？我真的就是傻逼！”倪可一边说着一边灌着酒，刘旭也呆愣在一旁。五瓶啤酒都被倪可喝光了，倪可趴在桌子上，眼泪哗哗的往下流，醉醺醺的还要叫酒喝。  
猛然间一个声音打住了：“老板结账！”  
刘旭看到是自家的老公和老大一起来了，怎么老大也来了呢？狐疑着，刘旭就看到自家老大把倪可扶住倚在自己怀中。  
“老大！那个~...”  
“不用担心，这次阿豪是认真的。”邱天翔也坐在刘旭旁边。  
四个人吸引了周围很多瞩注目的眼光，刘旭低头不语。  
邱天翔说：“这不是说话的地方，你带你家那位回去，不过你答应过我绝对不会强来的，而且一定是认真的！”  
“这还用你说？我先走了。”说着老大就一个公主抱把倪可带走了。剩下刘旭和自家那位付完帐，也离开了。四个人离开，身后的大排档好像未曾发生过任何事情，依然是那么喧嚣。等坐进邱天翔的车子，看着倒退的夜景，刘旭叹了一口气，一路上一语不发。  
车子到了家，两个人先后洗完澡就躺在床上，刘旭就觉得自己真的进入了一个无底的深渊。邱天翔紧紧从后边拥吻住刘旭。  
“老婆，不要想太多，你放心你就是我的唯一，此生我只爱你一个！”  
“翔哥，但是你的父母会同意吗？我都不敢告诉奶奶的。”  
“现在不用管那么多，我会想办法的让他们同意的。但是你要记住，无论发生什么我都不会放弃你的。”  
“翔哥！”泪水模糊了刘旭，刘旭主动的吻上邱天翔的唇。刘旭前所未有的对邱天翔产生了那种迫切的依赖和需要，两个纠缠在一起，好像就要地老天荒一样。  
第二天刘旭还是没能下床，邱天翔帮他请了假，做好了早餐，亲了一下刘旭就出门上班了。刘旭一觉睡到下午，看到自己手机上20多个倪可的未接电话，猛然间想起自己没去上班，而且昨天老大把倪可接走了。  
还以为是倪可担心自己，赶紧打过去，等电话接通就先听到了倪可的声音。  
“刘旭！完了！完了！”  
“怎么了？”  
“昨天不是我们两个喝酒吗？怎么睡醒后你们老大躺在我床上？！”  
“啊？昨天他们后来来的啊，老大看你喝醉了把你送回家了。”  
“啊？完了，完了！”  
“怎么回事，你慢慢说，都被你喊糊涂了！”  
“刘旭，昨天可能我把你老大给那个了。”  
“哪个？”  
“就是~~那个拉，OOXX了！”  
“不会吧？！”刘旭听到这个消息也错愕了。  
“嗨！我觉得也不会，但是早晨醒来我就趴在他的身上，他浑身上下都是我的吻痕。他说他昨天晚上也喝醉了，然后也不知道为什么会这样子。”  
“啊？你确定是你把他给OOXX了？而不是他把你~~”  
“有吻痕为证啊，人家后背上都有，不可能是他自己亲自己吧？刘旭你觉得我怎么办？我的第一次竟然就献给了男人，而且还强奸了一个男人！”  
“你小声点，我也不知道怎么办，你和老大谈一下，你看他怎么说吧。”  
“我谈了啊，他说他不介意男人，但是他还是第一被男人强上了，所以他要我负责！”  
“啊？”刘旭听着一个接一个晴天霹雳一样，就只剩下惊讶的感叹了。这是怎么了，就一晚怎么发生了这么多事情啊？刘旭自己都凌乱了。  
“旭，我求求你，你给我想想办法吧。你老大虽然不是我直接上司，但是也是领导。你说我该怎么办啊？我竟然把人家给上了。”  
“说实话，我也不知道怎么办。倪可你对昨天晚上的事情一点印象也没有吗？”  
“我只记得的有人抱我回家，之后就不迷迷糊糊的睡着了，别的就记不清楚。”  
“倪可，这个事情不是我不帮你，我也真的不知道怎么办诶。”  
“嗨，我也知道，看来我是被那个人妖伤害太深了，难道发泄到了你老大头上？那我真的要负责了，我失足了还拉着别人一起了，嗨！”  
“这是哪跟哪啊？这个事情你要自己决定吧，我今天生病了，没在公司。”  
“啊？你生病了，什么时候？今天没来上班?”  
“好吧，是的。”  
“那你好好休息，晚上我去看你。”  
“行，我先睡了。”挂了电话，刘旭想到昨天晚上邱天翔和老大的谈话，总觉得其中有蹊跷，于是给自己老公打了一个电话。  
“老婆，睡醒啦？身体好受些了吗?”  
“老公，我问你一个事情，昨天我老大是不是留宿在了倪可那？”  
“是的。”  
“那到底发生了什么事情？”  
“好像听说倪可把阿豪给上了诶。”  
“绝对不可能，这绝对不是真相，你告诉我实情！”  
“老婆，我真的冤枉啊！我什么都不知道，只是听阿豪说得。”  
“我早就知道老大是同志了，我一来北京那时候他就带了一个男孩子在火车上乱搞。他难道盯上了倪可？”  
“我不清楚诶，不过好像阿豪说这次他第一次给了别人呢，他说这次他绝对认真的。嗨，你说这也真的是天意难违。”  
“老公，我要是发现你说的是假话，我就天天让你吃香菜，跪黄豆！”  
“还有芹菜，老婆，你要绝对相信我对党中央的忠心啊。”  
“好吧。”刘旭叹息着挂了电话，然后想想倪可也无奈的摇摇头。  
等刘旭挂了电话，北亭穆豪露出淫荡的微笑：“翔哥，你忽悠嫂子还是有一手啊！要多向你学习！”  
“你老实交代，我绝对不相信倪可会把你上了。”  
“那当然，我只是回去给他水里加了很多春药而已，果然受伤的男人都是脆弱的然后对我发情了啊。在我身上乱啃乱咬，等他迫不及待的要发泄时候，人家就委屈求全就用这个让他舒服了。”北亭穆豪晃一晃自己的双手。  
“我不管你用什么方式，这次你都说你一定是认真的，我不想看到刘旭因为朋友的事情伤心。”  
北亭穆豪也一脸严肃的说：“你放心，这次我绝对是认真的！而且一定会对倪可比你对家嫂还好啊，你放心吧。”  
两个人像是密谋了另外两个人一生一样，相对一笑，握手称快。  
倪可的日子一点也不好过了，原本在公司一个人在十五楼一个人在十七楼上班的，但是倪可走到哪里，总是看到北亭穆豪的身影。一开始总觉得自己心里有鬼，一个月下来也就平常事了。每次都是北亭穆豪主动打招呼，然后倪可象征性的回复一下。慢慢北亭穆豪经常主动打电话给倪可，约他吃饭，购物，游玩，倪可也不再那么抵触了。  
又一次北亭主动给倪可打电话：“可可啊！”  
“不要叫得那么肉麻，有事快说，有屁快放！”  
“今天我们去蹦迪吧？”  
“可以啊，你出钱啊，我出人，否则免谈。”  
“没问题，下午下班之后，公司车库见。”  
“好的。”  
最近有北亭穆豪的加入，倪可生活也变得不像从前那么枯燥了。每次都是北亭一条龙式的服务，搞得倪可都堕落了。下班之后，倪可主动在北亭穆豪的停车位等人，然后两个人就去了乐百汇夜总会去蹦迪。  
迪厅音乐动感响亮，环境暧昧晦暗，总看到有男女动手动脚的，偶尔也发现两个男生在一起纠缠的。倪可天生的爱玩的性格，很快也被环境感染，加入了群魔乱舞的人群。  
正当自己玩的开心时候，倪可猛然一回头就看到北亭穆豪被一个漂亮的男生纠缠。刘旭看着就不爽，径直走过去，拽着北亭穆豪脖颈就是一个深深的舌吻，然后又略带挑衅的看着那个男孩。男孩笑而不语，转身走开了。  
北亭从背后抱着倪可的腰，嘴巴凑在他耳边，“小可，今天真的是好热辣！”  
“我不管你以前怎么样，现在你是我的人，下次就不要我看到你出墙痕迹，否则要你好看！”  
“老婆，教训的是。”  
“谁是你老婆？我是你老公，以后叫我老公知不知道？”倪可那天玩疯了，当着所有人的面就在酒吧中和北亭多次舌吻，纠缠，很多人都吹起口哨。  
玩累了，倪可拽着北亭出了迪厅。  
“以后再也不许来这种混乱的地方，杜绝一切淫乱场合。”  
忽然就听到背后有人拍手声音，“北亭你也有今天啊？不知道是你戏演的好，还是你旁边这位智商低啊。”  
等倪可转过身来，看到是刚才和北亭纠结的男孩子，脸上挂上笑容语气不善得问：“哪位？”  
“肖杰，幸会！”肖杰也一脸的冷笑挂在冰霜的脸上，可能情敌见面分外眼红吧。  
“倪可，后会无期！”说着拽着北亭的衣服就向停车场走。  
然后听到身后肖杰大喊：“倪可，你身边这个人也曾说爱我呢，你自求多福吧！”  
倪可也不回答，只是拽着北亭往前走，留给后边一个背影。  
上了车北亭才敢说话：“老婆，你刚刚好帅！我回家都坦白，我以前跟他确实在一起过一段时间，但是...”  
倪可瞪眼瞅了一下北亭，北亭只能紧张的挠后脑勺，把后边的话都吞到肚子里边去了。最终倪可叹了一口气，“算了，过去的就过去了。我不想深究，谁都有从前，但是以后要是发现你有外遇，我就直接把你阉掉。”  
蓦地，倪可想又起什么来，“以后要叫我老公，知不知道？”  
“叫了老公，是不是今天晚上可以....”北亭说着右手比划了一个1和0的关系。倪可哼了一声，也没多说什么，北亭就发动车子回倪可的家了。

10

洗过澡，倪可按照书上说得步骤进行了前戏，北亭倒是很配合。但是倪可怎么着自己都挤不进去，还弄的自己的小小可生疼。  
“老公，你不行？”  
“等一下，老公这不是在找突破口吗？”  
“哦，要不要我教你。”  
五分钟倪可都已经没有了突围的耐性，几经尝试无果，只得泄气的从北亭身上下来。  
“呃...好吧！”  
北亭穆豪坏笑：“看我的啊。”  
倪可就感觉凉凉的东西进入了自己的后庭，一根手指在那进出了几次，然后又加了一根，最后到第三根，倪可感觉不舒服的说：“我，我要上厕所。”  
“乖！第一次都有这种感觉，那是老公的手指，你放松一会就好了，乖！”  
果然一会就没有了那种感觉，但是当手指碰到体内某个点时候，倪可浑身颤栗一下。北亭穆豪知道碰到了那一点，然后用手指再次触摸，马上倪小可就变得坚挺了。  
北亭把手抽出，然后就用自己早就叫嚣的炽热抵住倪可的菊花口部，一个硬挺就连根没入了。倪可疼的冷汗直流，“妈的，你要杀了我啊？疼死老子了！”  
北亭吻住倪可的嘴巴，只听到倪可的呜呜声，也不敢轻举妄动。  
过了几分钟，北亭穆豪感觉倪可的菊花适应了自己的粗大，就开始大幅度的抽插。倪可嘴里不停的咒骂着身上这个色魔，但是每次撞到G点的快感又让他失口呻吟。  
“等一会，老子一定插死你这个色魔！啊-~轻点！你懂不懂，啊-！怜香惜玉啊？”  
“老婆，你叫的好好听啊。”  
“你个畜生，啊~！你个色魔，呜~！”也不知道过了多长时间，倪可竟然都昏昏的睡着了，第二天果然不能再去上班了，但是倪可嘴巴还是不老实，发誓等他身体好了一定加倍奉还给北亭。北亭倒是一脸忠犬，有求必应，打不还手，骂不还口，一直就照顾着倪可吃了药，然后睡下。  
北亭穆豪哭笑不得的感叹，要不是倪可这张嘴，昨天晚上北亭也不会这样子的肆无忌惮。直到做到最后，倪可还是不求饶，激起了北亭穆豪强烈的征服欲望。以后不能这样子肆无忌惮了，以后也让他做几次TOP好了。  
北亭现在才意识到爱一个人并没有什么1或者0之分的，要的是那种相互需要相互依赖的满足感觉。  
刘旭听到倪可生病了，就连老大都没有来，内心不免狐疑难道真的昨天晚上发生了什么吗？本来今天就一堆的工作难题，现在更加烦躁。终于挨到下班就拨通了倪可的手机，结果听到的却是老大的声音。  
“老大！你们不会真的在一起了吧？”  
“小旭，是的！你和阿翔还好吧？”  
“老大！不要转移话题，你这次是认真的吗？你知道倪可是我的好朋友，我不想让他受伤。”  
“小旭你放心，这次老大百分之百是认真的，我可以发誓。”  
“老大，我从不相信誓言，只要你对小可好，我就一直相信；如果你让他不幸福，那我也不再相信你。”  
“小旭，你就看我以后的表现吧。”  
“嗯，一言为定！”  
挂了电话，刘旭仿佛也获得了大赦，倪可终于找到了属于自己的归宿。虽然对于倪可来说可能不是他想要的，但是毕竟有一个深深爱着他的人在他身边，照顾他，宠着他，应该会越来越幸福吧，尽管前途还是困难重重，凶险异常。  
渐渐就到圣诞节了，中国大陆洋节比传统节日都热闹。腾翔集团设计师都是充满遐想的一帮文艺范青年，今年圣诞PARTY竟然以“搞”字为主题各部门都要出节目。经过设计五部的全体同人的集思广益，大家决定恶搞非诚勿扰，加上现在的时事新闻内容，想想不搞笑都难。现在部门只有四个女生，可以变成女选男。但是四位女生当中，一位已经怀孕待产，一位当天请家家里有重要事情，但至少也得三个女屌丝吧？  
后来大家一致投票，选刘旭反串。刘旭在强烈反对无效的情况只能认命的演女神了。  
故事情节基本上就是女屌丝一号，孤独寂寞冷调戏一遍男嘉宾无果；女屌丝二号，爷们十足，大家都以为可以胸口可以碎大石，又被淘汰；女三号，由刘旭扮演，女神界的奇葩~神仙姐姐出现，众男人疯抢。最后由豪总扮演的文艺男屌丝捕获芳心，幸福牵手。  
等到圣诞节出演，刘旭看着自己带着红色的大波浪长发，被姐姐们画的修长的眼线，长长睫毛，粉红粉红的嘴唇，在加上天生白皙的皮肤，外表穿着裹胸的长裙，两个大的凸起都是姐姐们给精心准备的两个大棉花团，足足有D罩杯吧。  
看着镜子的中的自己，刘旭真的不认识了，不过要表演女神还是要高傲一些的神情啊。刘旭被两位负责化妆的姐姐安排各种造型，左拍照右拍照，真的是亲如姐妹。  
刘旭一上台就惊艳全场。台下很多女生都惊呼：“好美，绝对女神！”等刘旭看到场上的男嘉宾也有不小的错愕，原来老大的角色被自家老公给替换了。  
全公司人员都看着邱总扮演文艺男青年张弛有度，直到牵手成功，台下所有人鼓掌大喊：“在一起！”“在一起！”“在一起！”...... 邱总和刘旭出来谢幕，在没有预定情节的状态下。邱天翔拿出一个小盒子，单膝跪地，大声说：“我做女朋友吧，我爱你！”  
全体人员都还以为是出其不意的情节，真够搞的。刘旭看着那条蓝宝石的项链，心理一下子就感觉幸福充满了每一个毛孔。  
“我愿意！”刘旭说完，邱天翔起身把项链拿出戴在了刘旭白净的脖子上  
。这个项链的设计，刘旭记得邱天翔跟他说过是给自己的爱人专门设计的。原来那时候他所指的爱人就是自己，刘旭都有一种幸福的想要掉眼泪的感觉。  
不知道是谁又喊：“亲一个！亲一个！”然后全场暴动一样一起喊：“亲一个！”  
邱天翔抬起刘旭的下巴就亲了下去，大家欢呼着气氛到了最高潮。  
等下了舞台，倪可就等在后台，虎视眈眈的盯着邱天翔：“你们是不是早就在一起了?”  
刘旭尴尬之余又觉得愧疚的地低下了头。  
“是的。”邱天翔大方的说。  
“邱天翔，我不管你以前什么样子，现在什么身份。我就只说一点，作为男人，你要是真的喜欢我们家刘旭，你就要一辈子对他好，让他幸福，否则我作为娘家人不会放过你的。”  
“你这句话我一定铭记在心里，一定会让刘旭永远幸福的。”  
“这还差不多。”说着倪可转身就走到北亭面前，“你说你啊，你明明知道是不是还瞒着我？小旭不好意思也就罢了，你还瞒着我，今天回家不许上床，听到没有？”  
“听到了，但是老婆我不上床睡哪啊？”北亭满脸吃鳖样，回头看了一下邱天翔两个人，赶紧忠犬似得跟着倪可走远了。  
时间过的真快，转眼就快过年了，大家都在忙着网上订票回家过年。今年是刘旭工作的第一年，邱天翔决定陪刘旭一起回家，后来才听说北亭也会陪倪可回家。翔哥和老大的亲人都在美国，他们都不想去美国过年，再加上刚找到自己的挚爱，两个忠犬决定去见家长。  
倪可这边一路上反复叮嘱北亭不能在家有任何越轨举动，只说是上司微服私访就对了。直到坐上飞往重庆的飞机，刘旭还是觉得这一天的到来多少有些不真实，不过拧一下自己的脸确实又是真实的疼。  
邱天翔拉住刘旭的手，放在自己手心中笑着说：“这都是真实的，我就在你身边！”  
到了重庆机场出了大门，邱天翔就和北亭分别租了两辆越野车V8。先在重庆市区转了一圈采购了大量过年的东西，吃的，穿的，用的，就连柴米油盐都买了。一开始倪可还说他们是奢侈租车，现在觉得车子空间可能还不够呢。  
采购完了，两辆车就朝倪可和刘旭的家乡桃花村驶去。原来这个村镇是沿着一条小河而建的，刘旭的家在村西，倪可家在村东，相距足足有一公里。两辆车分别驶向了自己的家，刘旭到了家进门就喊：“奶奶！我回来了！”  
奶奶就坐在自家屋子门口捡着绿豆，看到刘旭回来，高兴的满脸的丘壑都扭曲了。奶奶今年都70岁了，满头的银发，身体还算硬朗，只是眼睛有点老花，其他方面都正常。半年不见奶奶了，感觉奶奶好像又老了很多，背好像有点陀了。  
刘旭和奶奶抱在一起，母孙二人都幸福的落泪了。还是刘旭先回过神，帮奶奶擦干眼泪，“奶奶，这是我老板叫邱天翔，您以后就叫他天翔或者阿翔好了。”  
“怎么这么不懂事呢，这是领导当然就要叫老板啦！”  
“奶奶，您就叫我阿翔好了。奶奶您看我们买回来了很多过年的东西，应该放哪呢？”  
“谢谢老板啊！过年家里什么都有呢，不用带东西来。我们家小旭就多亏你照顾了。”  
“奶奶，应该的，以后我都会和小旭经常回来看您的，您叫我阿翔就行。”  
“诶，阿翔，谢谢啊。”  
“奶奶你别动了，你坐着，我们把东西搬进来就好了。”  
刘旭和邱天翔把东西一样样的搬进来，估计都快够奶奶一个人吃两年的了，光茶油就买了四大桶，其他东西都摊了一地。还是邱天翔有远见，买了一个小冰箱。等把东西搬完，邱天翔才打量刘旭的家，房子应该已经有十几年的光景了，虽然是两层楼上下三间的构造，但是并没有瓷砖的装饰，只是用石灰勾过缝隙。屋内家具并没有多少，只是简单的桌子和衣柜，房间还算透亮，难以想象刘旭和奶奶是怎么生活到现在的，邱天翔不禁皱了眉头。  
“房子是我父母去世时候建造的，那时候父母都在北京打工，挣了一些钱，盖起了这间小楼。全村人都说父母有能力。那时候我才8岁，爸爸说等他再过年回家就会挣好多钱回来，就可以买好多家具，还要给我买一个单人床。但是爸爸妈妈刚走不到一个月就有人传来消息说父母已经死于车祸了。第二天有人把奶奶接到了北京，后来奶奶就抱着爸爸妈妈的骨灰盒回来了。奶奶在我面前从来没有哭过，或者她的泪水都已经流干了吧？听说那个肇事司机喝酒驾车，已经坐了牢。后来赔了一部分钱，再后来就没有然后了。”刘旭坐在门槛上，语气平和的讲述着这个故事，好像充满了沧桑，又好像讲述的是一个很久远的神话，不曾涉及到自己一样的毫无生气。  
邱天翔把刘旭抱在怀中想给他一些温暖，然后就被敲门声阻止了。  
“谁啊？来了！”刘旭又恢复了生气。  
“我，倪可！”  
“怎么这么早就过来了？”看到外边站着倪可和老大，刘旭开门找他们进来。  
“我想先看看奶奶！”  
“我看是你怕在家露馅吧？”  
“阿豪这个混蛋总是趁我不注意吃我豆腐，我真的怕被父母看出什么异样。”倪可凑在刘旭耳边小声说。  
“呵呵，我就说嘛！”文晗笑笑，又转向老大，“老大，你要老实一点啊！出了问题就真的是血雨腥风的啊，倪可他爸爸非得打断他的腿不可。”  
老大无奈的微微一笑：“你放心，我是那种人吗？只是倪可太敏感了，总觉得我手放哪里都不对。”刘旭一想北亭虽然是经常不太靠谱，但是毕竟也是大风大浪走过的，不会太过分的。所幸就当没听到，到此为止。  
“奶奶，在屋里，你去吧。”  
不知不觉天就黑了，倪可给家里打了电话今天要留在刘旭家吃饭。奶奶今天最开心了，难得有这么多人一起吃饭。  
奶奶做了好多农家菜，土姜焖鸭，清蒸鲫鱼，麻婆豆腐，麻辣鸡丁，.....一桌子丰盛的菜肴，大家好吃好喝聊得也开心，一转眼就到了晚上十点。刘旭送倪可出门，回到屋子就先找奶奶去休息，刘旭和邱天翔收拾桌子。  
这次过年回家提前了十天，可以好好陪奶奶过年了。奶奶也渐渐不对天翔那么礼数，很亲切的叫阿翔。阿翔帮忙做饭，奶奶也不客气的交给他来做。每天都是开心而满足的过着，回来第二天刘旭和邱天翔又进了一次城，买了新的床铺还有家具回来，还给家里安上了热水器，连电路电线都整改了。  
奶奶出门就跟人家说：“我们家小旭挣钱了，还有一个好领导！”每天笑的合不拢嘴。  
夜里刘旭和邱天翔抱在一起，总是幸福的腻在一起，笑着：“老公，感谢你！要不是你，我都不知道什么时候能让奶奶这么开心。”  
“傻瓜，说什么谢谢。我也要谢谢你，给我带来了家的感觉。”  
两个人相拥入眠。

11

大年三十邱天翔，刘旭和奶奶三个人一起守岁，裹着厚厚的被子，踩着暖脚器，一起看着春节联欢晚会。等着电视上12点的钟声敲响，门外也升起了礼花，爆竹声霹雳啪啦的从远处传来。两人也和奶奶一起推开门纳福，然后点燃了在门前晒场上备好的超大型礼花组合---“白蛇传说”。这个小晒场一直是全村人打水稻晒大米来用的。  
礼花的序幕拉开了，从上到下一个个小焰火喷出火焰，然后形成了雷峰塔的造型。紧接着一道白亮的光和一道绿光，从远离雷峰塔的地方蜿蜒着升起，飞到空中炸开绽放，三次炸开的礼花已经变得五光十色。在接下来两排亮光猛然升起，还有一条白色亮光从地上匍匐蜿蜒前行，各种变化。奶奶看得都已经惊呼出声音，一直咋舌。  
这次的礼花盛宴延续了半个小时。全村的人都集中在村东头看着这场盛宴。  
“喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢，太美了，好有故事情节，不过应该很贵吧？下次不能这样子奢侈了。”  
“老婆喜欢就好，”趁着夜色邱天翔唇吻了刘旭，然后又匆匆放开，嘻嘻一笑“老婆生日快乐！”  
“啊！---对啊，今天是我生日！谢谢老公。”两个人相拥看着满天的烟花，刘旭沉浸在了幸福中。  
看完焰火表演，邱天翔先劝奶奶睡下。两个人都有些兴奋的睡不着，就这样在沙发上静静的坐着，虽然没有更多的言语，但是两个人的心总是炽热的挨在一起，就觉得很满足。  
不多久，又响起爆竹声音，东边的天空已经开始有些发白的迹象了。奶奶也起床了，吃过饺子，换好衣服就坐在一楼的大门口准备好瓜子块糖水果等着来拜年的人。奶奶也催刘旭赶紧出门去给长辈们拜年。  
等太阳升起到半山腰，奶奶准备好了纸钱找刘旭去祭拜父母，还带上了很多贡品。沿着蜿蜒的小路，刘旭带着邱天翔一起上了山。走到了半山腰，在一片平坦的空地上看到一个长满野草的隆起，连个碑文都没有。  
邱天翔也蹲下也拿起纸钱告诉未曾谋面的长辈，未来我一定好好照顾刘旭，也请你们放心，家里一切有我。  
刘旭一边烧纸，一边按照奶奶的嘱咐小声的愿望着，保佑全家平安，让父母放宽心，也要在另一个国度好好生活。一堆黄纸化作一阵青烟和灰烬，带去了刘旭和奶奶的祝愿和思念，也把自己和邱天翔在一起的消息捎给父母。  
烧完纸钱，刘旭和邱天翔都跪在地上磕了四个头，收拾了东西准备下山。回来的路上还是碰到了很多祭奠自家逝者的人。一路上大家都好像思绪沉甸甸的，除了小朋友的笑声之外，并无半点的欢快气氛。  
进了村，看到家家户户贴的对联，才知道这原来真的是春节，把忧伤埋在心底，新的一年要有新的气象啊。  
小时候总是觉得在家的日子太长了，总想着出去跑；等长大了才知道原来在家的日子那么少，很不情愿的往外跑。但是生活依然要继续，初六邱天翔和刘旭就告别了奶奶，和倪可他们会合，乘飞机回了北京。刘旭回去的时候在心里对自己说，下次一定要用自己挣的钱带奶奶做一下飞机，还有高铁，让奶奶来北京，瞻仰一下她向往的天安门广场。  
初七上班，大家假期综合症犯病比较明显，一个个坐在座位上打瞌睡，也有三五成群讲述这次过年的新鲜事的，还好过年之后，对于他们部门不是旺季。刘旭也有点犯困想找点正能量，就进了八卦群，然后就看到上百条的口水，倪可这个小子太得色了。  
纳尼？他要去欧洲等国三个月游，什么情况？！还是总裁特许的假期，刘旭一个电话就打给了倪可。  
“倪可，你小子什么情况？刚修完年假，就又要出去HIGH！？”  
“你们家那位给的福利哦？”  
“怎么可能？三个月的假期啊。”  
“是啊！薪水照拿，旅游费用全包，签证都弄好了啊，呵呵呵呵”  
“这里边一定有鬼，你们家那位愿意你去？”  
“不愿意------那是不可能的，因为策划者就是他！”  
“我去！什么情况啊？你不会被别人卖到欧洲去卖屁股吧？”  
“你不要吃不到葡萄嫌葡萄酸好不好？净瞎想，反正我是去定了，你要不要一起？”  
“还是算了，我还是乖乖在国内当良民吧。”  
“好吧，到时候给你带礼物啊。”  
“还算你有良心。”  
“挂了啊。”  
“嗯。”  
果然倪可这家伙有色情淡化了友情，老大也去？！那意思是我自己就没有老大在旁边聒噪了，那也不行啊，到时候有问题我找谁啊？  
“想什么这么入神？”一个低沉的声音从刘旭背后响起，吓了刘旭一跳。  
刘旭转身一看是在家老公：“没什么，倪可三个月假期是你给批的啊？这中间一定有什么，对不对？”  
“还是老婆聪明，我是奖励给他们两个的，也是履行诺言。”刘旭也不说话，等着听下文。“那天你第一次来公司面试，下班时候正好看见你和倪可在公司门前的水池边坐着。阿豪就想追倪可了，但是我知道阿豪那时候经常换朋友，寻刺激，就跟他打赌如果能追到手并且矢志不渝，我就奖励他们这次蜜月度假。”  
“这么说，你们两个披着人皮的狼老早就开始密谋我们俩了？”  
“准确说，我比阿豪要早一点。你忘记了你摔我怀里了啊？！”  
刘旭也窘迫的回想，“这一页掀过去，你怎么来18楼了！？”内心还是感动自家老公对倪可事情的关心的。  
“来找你，我有点事情给你说。”  
“哦”  
“走吧，先去吃饭.”  
中午饭不在公司吃这还是第一次，到了公司对面的西餐厅，邱天翔点好餐，握着刘旭的手。  
“老婆，我今天晚上要去一趟美国。”  
“啊！这么突然，出什么事情了吗？”  
“我父亲现在病危，母亲打电话给我，找我过去。”  
“那赶紧去，要不要准备很么东西？我现在去帮你准备！”  
刘旭握着邱天翔的手表示安慰，眼神也是一阵自责和焦虑，自责的是都交往快三个月了，自己竟然都没有问过邱天翔的身世，只是知道邱天翔的生日。但是交往这么长时间，都没有见过他跟家人联系过，自己竟然连这个话题都没有想过。  
“不用，我离开这段时间，你要好好的，别的我都不担心，只是会惦记你。”  
听了这情深意浓话，刘旭内心除了深深的温暖还是温暖。  
“你放心，我追照顾好自己的，等你回来！”  
“老婆，你都不问我什么时候回来？”  
“哦，那个什么时候回来我都等你，你早去早回。”  
“就这样？”  
“那要哪样？”  
“不是应该你要主动献吻，然后用乞求的眼光看着我，说老公你带我一起嘛。”  
“去你的，我才不会那么矫情呢！”刘旭想了想低着头又说，“不管叔叔阿姨同不同意我们两个人的关系，我都等你，哪怕到最后我只是一个可有可无的人，成为小三我都愿意。”  
邱天翔紧紧握着刘旭的手，激动的说：“不许瞎说，不管他们同不同意，我只要你！”  
“老公，我觉得我好失败，我竟然都不曾问你你的家人情况，都没有关心过你这些东西，我...”  
“这个你就不用上心了，要是让你知道没准你都不敢跟我在一起了。很恐怖的啊，哈哈哈”  
“瞧你说的，好像我很胆小似得。”刘旭回复一脸严肃。  
“关于这方面等我回来我会告诉老婆的，但是这次我也不知道什么时候能够回来，等我的消息，这是我美国的号码，你存一下，到了我就给你电话。”邱天翔也正襟危坐。  
“嗯，晚上我送你去机场。”  
“老婆当然要送老公啊。”  
饭菜上全了，刘旭这顿饭吃的食不知味，心情沉重。回到公司，刘旭更是没精打采，心里总是觉得压抑的很紧，自己内心也在不止一次的劝自己，只是暂别，不要想得太多。  
漫长的下午过完，刘旭爬楼梯到顶楼，帮自己老公收拾东西。也没什么可收拾的，不过就是几份文件。距离出发去机场的时间还有两个小时呢，刘旭想说点什么打破这种静默。突然邱天翔就打横抱起刘旭放在桌子上，一边亲吻刘旭一边解开刘旭的衣扣。刘旭也是迎合着，先解开了老公的皮带。  
邱天翔贼笑，“老婆比我还着急呢！”  
一听这这话，刘旭马上就变成了油焖大虾，满脸通红。邱天翔看着刘旭的表情扭捏的变化，更觉的爱不释手。解开刘旭的皮带，邱天翔用自己的高昂一下子就使劲顶入了刘旭的体内。虽然这不是第一次，但是没有润滑剂两个人都倒吸了一口冷气。  
刘旭有些疼的冒冷汗。正当邱天翔亲吻刘旭的耳垂想慢慢抽离出自己的炽热，刘旭卖力的抱紧邱天翔的后背，在老公耳畔说：“老公，我不疼，我喜欢老公X我，老公对我怎么样我都愿意。”  
邱天翔的心就像是被打了吗啡一样，加速跳动，一声：“老婆！我爱你！”然后就是一下深入的挺入，只听刘旭“啊！”一声，然后又主动亲上了邱天翔的嘴巴，然后是脖颈，然后胸膛。邱天翔像是收到了前所未有的鼓励，托起刘旭的屁股，让刘旭双臂搭在自己的脖子上，抱起了刘旭开始不断进出。  
刘旭已经浑身瘫软的趴在老公身上，嘴里只有支离破碎的“我----爱==你！”。  
邱天翔把刘旭抵在墙上，直到刘旭双手再无力气挂住自己，然后自己又坐在椅子上让刘旭主动。这次刘旭和邱天翔一起达到了高峰，做完只剩下两个粗重的喘气声。  
邱天翔抱着刘旭进入私人洗手间，清理干净身体，然后看了一下时间，已经过去一个半小时了，邱天翔就赶紧给刘旭穿衣服。  
“老婆，在家等我，到时候给你电话。”然后邱天翔给刘旭一个深吻，“一会打的回家吧，今天不要送我了，时间还剩两个小时，我就先走了。记住回去要抹药膏，那里这次有些使用过度了，对不起！”  
“嗯！”刘旭不好意思的点点头。  
“记得要乖啊，老公走了！”邱天翔拉着箱子走了，刘旭就趴在窗户向下看。三分钟后邱天翔就走出了大门，那辆保时捷就有人开了过来。  
邱天翔像是知道什么，抬头向上一看，摆了摆手，就坐进了车里。刘旭心理还是有无尽的失落，不过也在苦笑着安慰自己，只是小别,干嘛搞得跟生离死别一样。刘旭摇摇头乘坐电梯也下楼了，想了想还是挤地铁回家了。  
第二天晚上又去机场送别倪可和老大，路上倪可在安慰刘旭不要失落，马上大家都快回来了。看着倪可和老大的远去的背影，刘旭真的觉的形单影只。爱人走了，北京的朋友也都走了，现在自己真的是孤家寡人了。  
刘旭一个人想到处走走，但是又不知道何去何从，安慰着告诉自己明天就会变好了，应该要知足，谁不知足就不会幸福。  
自己迈入机场高铁的站台，看着地铁驶入驶出，一张张陌生的脸，有人高兴，有人平静，有人三五成群总有说不完的话，有人孑然一身总是关注着手机的屏幕。当自己迈入车厢，看着来去匆匆的乘客，有了更多感触。有些人不经易出现，意外的给你惊喜，或许他就是你生命的神，可以拯救灵魂的干渴，邱天翔就是自己的神吧。  
转了地铁，刘旭回到家就睡着了，明天又是新的一天。

12  
一直盼着邱天翔的电话，就在第二天自己睡醒时候准时响起。  
“老婆，你个小懒猪，起床了吧？”  
“老公，嗯！你到了？”  
“我早到了，应该说昨天白天就到了，但是你那边是晚上，我怕你睡着了就没有给你打电话，怎么样有没有想我？”  
“想，非常想！叔叔的病还好吗？”  
“暂时还在急诊加护病房观察，上了岁数了，身体机能不比从前。”  
“哦，那你好好照看他啊。”  
“不用我照看的，有很多医生护士了。倒是你有没有上药啊。呵呵，那天晚上是老公不好啦。”  
“你少发情了，再发情回来不找你上床。”  
“老婆不要啊。”  
“哼！”  
“好啦好啦，不逗你了。我这边都好，你多注意休息，等我回去啊。”  
“老公你也好好的啊。”  
“恩，一定。我先挂了啊，来，先亲一个，嗯----”  
“呵呵，没正经，注意休息啊。”  
“嗯，宝贝真的挂了啊。”  
“嗯。”  
过了十秒钟刘旭还是没有听到手机挂机的声音。倒是那边传来了老公的声音：“老婆？老婆？”  
“嗯？”  
“怎么还不挂电话？”  
“我等你挂。”  
“呵呵呵呵，你先挂，听老公话。”  
“嗯。”  
刘旭甜蜜微笑着挂掉了手机，抱着手机就又倒回床上躺下，没事穷开心吧。因为自己的穷开心，刘旭没时间准备早餐就挤地铁去了。  
时间开始总是难熬的，但是每次甜美的时光又总是稍纵即逝。刘旭每天晚上总是在电话中甜美的睡去，又在电话中准时起床，不知不觉已经两个半月过去了。  
“老婆，今天我打算和我妈坦白我们的情况，但是你不要担心，不管她同不同意都有我在你身边，我一定会和你在一起的。”  
“翔哥，不管怎么样，我不想让你难做，不要让长辈们为难。再说现在不是叔叔刚刚有点好转吗，听到你消息他们不会又发病吧？”  
“没事的，我先跟我妈说一下。不管他们同不同意我们一定会在一起的！老婆，我想最后确认一下，你嫁给我好不好？”  
“好，但是...”  
“没有但是，别的你要相信我！”  
“嗯，好的。”  
等着邱天翔挂了电话，刘旭说不出自己的内心的心情，心跳加速但是又难以抑制内心的感动，可是又些患得患失。  
刘旭一天的心情难以平复，但是又不知道向谁说起，一直看着手机，仿佛那个地方是唯一的寄托，但是又觉电话握在手中滚烫滚烫。想发短信给倪可，编辑了又删除了。  
晚上下班，刘旭一直盼着手机电话，但是到了晚上十一点还是没有任何动静。今天怎么了？难道刘旭出什么事情了吗？难道他家里不同意吗？不知道他怎么样。  
刘旭越想越乱，还是主动打过去了，但是一直听到邱天翔电话”嘟嘟嘟”的占线声音。他的电话好像很忙，到底怎么了？刘旭又拨了几个还是占线中也就把手机扔在床头，自己躺在床上，头脑一片混乱，“翔哥，到底怎么了？嗨！”  
一个晚上都没有睡的刘旭，还是顶着黑眼圈去上班了。上班时候给邱天翔QQ留言，然后又是给邱天翔邮件，但是等了一天都没有任何回复。刘旭渐渐也恢心了，连续三天都是这样子，电话占线，其他通讯方式也不回。刘旭总感觉有一种不祥的感觉，但是刘旭还是一直相信他的翔哥一定也在为他拼搏。他一定要好好的等翔哥回来。  
一个星期过后，刘旭就收到了一个精致的礼盒，并没有寄出的地址和寄送人。刘旭还以为是翔哥送来的礼物，赶紧打开，原来是一张光盘。  
回家后，刘旭把光盘插在电脑上，看着看着就震惊了。光盘是拍摄的一个路段的交通视频，一对男女骑着自行车，绿灯时候开始走斑马线过马路，但是一辆汽车疾驶而过把男的撞飞了，然后女的也被压在车下。过了10秒钟左右就看到车子后退又前进，后退又前进，好像反复的碾压车胎下的女人。视频最后还有三张照片，竟然是自己的父母和邱天翔！  
刘旭的脑袋快炸了，他不相信，发了疯似的大叫，“啊，绝对不是真的！”  
自己裹着被子躺在床上，也没有去上班，只有黄姐打来询问的电话，刘旭也只是有气无力的说：“得了重感冒，请几天假。”有老大照着，黄姐也没说什么，只是嘱咐刘旭多喝水，多量体温，有什么需要给她打电话。  
又是一个明媚的早晨，但是对于刘旭来说那有怎么样呢？  
只听到有人敲门声：“刘旭，我是倪可，听说你病了，我刚回来就来找你了。你开门啊，你不开门我就闯进去了啊！”  
喊了好久并没有任何的回应，倪可刚要踹门。门吱呀一声开了，倪可心疼的看着刘旭，这段时间不见，刘旭竟然瘦的跟皮包骨头似得。倪可探头进房间，感叹怎么乱的这样。  
刚走进屋子，刘旭一把抱住倪可放声大哭。倪可一边安抚着刘旭，一边用腿关上门，搂着刘旭坐进沙发，倪可也不敢说任何话。等刘旭哭的眼泪全无，稍微平静一些了，倪可赶紧去倒了一杯水给刘旭。  
正在倪可一头雾水的时候，北亭穆豪敲门了。刘旭看着进来的北亭穆豪，就指着他：“你都知道是不是？”  
北亭先被刘旭的精神状况给吓到了：“小旭怎么了？知道什么？”  
“我父母的交通事故就是邱天翔一手造成的，对不对？我母亲也许还活着但是也被他反复给碾压死了，对不对？”  
倪可听到这个消息也吃了一惊，“小旭，你不是说那个凶手已经坐牢了吗？”  
“这个世道有钱人会坐牢吗？不过是替罪羊罢了！”  
倪可看向阿豪，“是真的？”  
“这个我也不肯定，我只是听说天翔在15岁时候被人教唆开车出去，结果撞到了人。后来还是买了别人顶罪的，听说陪了那个家庭一些钱。刘旭你怎么知道呢？这个事情不会邱天翔告诉你的吧？难道他记忆恢复了？不可能啊？”  
倪可听得更加凌乱，“阿豪，你在说什么啊？怎么越说我越糊涂呢？邱天翔怎么又失忆了呢？不是好好的吗？”  
“还是算了，我从头告诉你们吧，刘旭你也稍微冷静一下，听我说完好不好？！”把刘旭按回座位，倪可赶紧握住刘旭发抖的双手，又慢慢帮刘旭抚摸后背。  
“其实天翔从出生到现在一直有人巴不得他早死。因为天翔的母亲青姨是当年红遍上海的交际花，后来不知道使用了什么手腕，让当时上海首富邱大明，也就是天翔的父亲对她一见倾心，包养她做了小三。按理说这也是交际花一个不错的归宿，但是没想到青姨没过几个月就有了身孕，那时候邱叔已经有两个儿子了，一个叫天骏，一个叫天驰，都由现在的大太太黄秋巧所生。从知道青姨怀了天翔，黄太太就每天和邱叔吵架，因为黄家是政界有头有脸的人物，邱叔并不敢怎么样。再加上青姨本分老实，多次向黄秋巧下跪求保住孩子，她发誓自己不会踏进邱家大门一步，也不会把这个事情说出去。黄太太才放过青姨一码。”  
“青姨一个人挺着个大肚子，一个大夏天的在外边顶着太阳卖凉皮。其实这中间也有我们家暗中周济，当然也是受邱叔所托。我母亲经常送一些补品或者钱去。不过那时候青姨生活非常苦。我母亲曾经问过青姨，为什么非得要生这个孩子？她说，他爱一个人，就想为爱的人生一个孩子，她宁愿死也值得。她那种要强和质朴的心理，也曾感动过我的母亲。”  
“青姨生了天翔之后，日子到过的平淡满足。猛然有一天天翔就不见了，后来才知道被黄太太抱到邱叔家去养了。青姨哀求着，但是黄太太说既然是邱家骨肉必须喝邱家的水长大，不能在外边做了野种。邱叔碍于情面也不好说什么，直到那时的轰动全国的红楼事件，把黄家牵扯进去，这才导致黄家势落。但是就像红楼梦说得，百足之虫死而不僵。毕竟黄家家大业大，黄太太做事有所收敛但是还是有恃无恐。”  
“邱叔终于有一天不知道为什么，就接青姨入住了自家别墅，天翔也归还给青姨代。随着时间的增长，黄太太的两个儿子老大天骏天生资质平庸，老二天驰每天花天酒地不学无术。邱叔的主要希望就放在了天翔的身上，送他上最好的学校。天翔也是不负所望，成绩一直很拔尖。15岁暑假，那时候天翔和我刚刚初中毕业，有一天黄太太说请了一个专业司机教天翔学开车。天翔小时候就天性好动，一听到开车就迫不及待了。”  
“我那时候也想学，还记得那个叔叔非常的耐心教我们。后来第二天晚上就听说天翔私自开车出去，出了交通事故，撞到了人。我也跑到邱叔家去看天翔，天翔一个人蜷缩在被子里，谁也不理，看到光就大喊大叫。后来我听父亲说，其实那天开车的大叔就坐在后排位置，听说他怂恿天翔开足马力飙车，撞到人之后，还告诉天翔不撞死也要轧死，否则就会一辈子脱不了关系。天翔当时哪懂的这些事情，再加上害怕就做了错事。不过事后也如刘旭猜测的，听说是邱叔买了一个人做了替罪羊。嗨，没想到世界这么小，你就是受害人的孩子。这也是缘分吧。”  
倪可听得一愣一愣的，然后紧跟着问：“邱天翔怎么又失忆了呢？”  
“他撞死人之后，每天都把自己困在房子里边，不见人，晚上也睡不着，眼睛瞪的老大。后来青姨和邱叔把他带去了美国，在美国当时新开发出一种试剂可以清除人的部分记忆，现在已经被列为禁药了。当时给邱天翔打了那种试剂，等邱天翔再醒来时候他好像只记得14岁之前的事情，后来邱叔全家都移居到美国生活。直到天翔研究生毕业才派他回国接手中国公司事务。接下来的事情你们就知道了。”  
倪可满脸的闷气，“撞死人就可以找人替代免于惩罚？你们有钱人就是我们穷人的秩序。”  
“老婆不要生气，我又不是这个意思。”  
刘旭泪水又哗哗的流下来，在他的内心已经分不清是痛，是恨，是怀念，还是凄然，北亭看着刘旭，悄声问：“天翔有没有给你打电话？”  
倪可瞪视阿豪一眼，“要是打了还能这样吗？”  
“要是没有打，刘旭是怎么知道这个事情的呢？”  
北亭穆豪转眼看到一个礼盒和光盘包装放在电脑旁边，北亭打开电脑。看到视频时候，北亭也觉得看不下去了，尤其是车子来回的碾压那一分钟，更何况刘旭呢？眼看着自己的至亲在自己面前魂飞魄散，血肉模糊谁又能受的了呢?  
但是北亭穆豪很奇怪，这个光盘是谁快递给刘旭的呢？北亭百思不得其解，尝试着打了天翔的所有电话不是关机就是无人接，到底怎么了呢！？  
“刘旭你先理好自己对天翔的感情，如果你还真的爱他，我们就直接去找天翔，如果你不爱了或者恨他，那你就现在自由了。”说完这些话，北亭穆豪心理也很难受，哥们我只能帮你到这地步了，阿翔啊不知道你跟家里谈的怎么样了？  
“刘旭，我给你一个星期时间你想清楚，请到时候给我答案。”然后北亭穆豪又看向倪可，“最近你就照顾小旭吧，我也帮你请假。”  
“好的，你先去忙吧，有什么事情我就打你电话。“  
一个星期就要过去了，网络上大篇幅的报道横空出世《腾翔集团与港资梁氏集团联姻》，网上宣称邱天翔和梁氏集团总裁梁明哲的小妹妹梁可欣，将要在下个月闪订婚，报道还附上了很多两个人的一起进出的亲密照片。倪可看到报道第一反应就是打北亭穆豪的电话去求证，听到北亭的“不知道”三个字的答案很是不满意。  
“妈的！刘旭，这次我们一定要找到邱天翔，当面问清楚他到底把你当什么？为什么之前还爱的死去活来，转眼就要和别人结婚了。妈的，有钱就了不起啊，有钱人的爱就这么贱啊？”  
刘旭不说话，只是蜷缩在一团。倪可看着刘旭的反应心疼的也难受，刚刚觉得自己嘴巴太快了，后悔莫及。  
某些不可严明的怀念，往往在夜深人静时轰然袭来，刺痛到心底最柔软的地方，无力挣扎。只是仍旧贪心着眷恋着过去某种感受而觉得现在不幸福；只是当脑海中出现熟悉的脸庞和温柔的话语时而失神很久。我对邱天翔只是个意外吗？而邱天翔对我却是一场爱情。为什么只有我一个人刻骨铭心呢？倪可说的对我一定要当面问清楚，这样子也算是给自己一个交代。

13

第二天，刘旭收拾好简单的行李，和倪可、老大约好晚上八点钟机场见，准备一起去美国找邱天翔。  
九点钟了倪可看着手表，在机场入口踱来踱去。打了几遍电话刘旭也不接，难道刘旭又改主意不去了？正在胡思乱想，北亭的手机响了。  
“嗯！我马上到！大概半小时！”北亭接完电话赶紧起身拉住踱来踱去的倪可，“不好了，刘旭出车祸了！”  
“严不严重？”  
“还不知道，赶紧去医院吧。”  
倪可比北亭还急拽着行李就向外一路狂奔，北亭在后边追到了机场门口，拦了的士。等北亭也坐稳，司机问去哪？  
“协和附三医院，师傅，请路上快点。”司机师傅一路绝尘而去。  
到了医院，倪可连箱子都没拿就往医院里边冲。倪可先跑到咨询台去询问，却紧张的不知如何表达。  
北亭快速走过来之后，说：“我们要找人，是不是有一个叫刘旭的病人？刚刚出了车祸，我们是他家属，请问病人在哪里？脱离危险了吗？”  
“您稍等，---刘旭还在抢救室，还没有脱离危险期，直走左拐到底就是抢救室。”  
“谢谢，护士美女。”  
两个人赶紧跑去了急救室，红灯亮着。倪可瘫坐在座椅上，抓着头发，内心不停的翻搅着。刘旭也太可怜了吧 ，为什么老天爷从没有可怜过这个千疮百孔的人呢？万一有个三长两短，奶奶怎么办？  
北亭轻轻安抚倪可，“一定没事的。刘旭还有好多事情没有做呢。”  
倪可哭了：“你知道吗？从小到大我都没有看到过刘旭发自内心的笑过，每次放学回家他都是一个人跟在我妈妈的后边。一路回家一句话也不说，我母亲是老师想要拉他的手，他都摇摇头，只跟在后边，好像他生怕失去似得。但是现在刘旭还什么都没有啊，老天难道这点快乐的权利都不给刘旭吗？我都想不明白，刘旭没有做错什么，但是他却每次受伤害最深。”  
“一切都会好的，乖，一定会好起来的！”叮咚一声，抢救室的灯变绿了，倪可腾的一下站起来，就看到刘旭被推出来，头部包着厚厚的一圈绷带。  
“医生，医生，刘旭怎么样？”  
“已经脱离的危险了，脑部有轻度脑震荡现象，同时肋骨和大腿有骨折，一定要好好休养。”  
“谢谢医生。”倪可看向北亭，“老公，你一定要帮我查是谁干的，一定要将其绳之以法。”  
“你不说我也一定会的。”  
两个人一起随着刘旭进了病房，医生把北亭和倪可叫到了自己的办公室。  
“医生，您好，您叫我们来是关于刘旭的病情有恶化吗？”  
“不是，但是有一个事情我要私下告诉一下你们比较好。”  
北亭看医生若有所思：“您请说，这话也就到我们这打住，不会被第四个人知道。”  
“这个倒无妨，只是病人除了骨折脑震荡之外，我们还帮他化验了血清。你看我们在他血清内发现了这个。”说着医生在抽屉中拿出一份化验报告，一个个长长的分子式出现在报告中。  
“我曾经在美国攻读博士时候曾经听我老师介绍过，美国有一种药可以删除人的近期记忆，使用的量越大删除的记忆就会越多。现在看来你朋友应该惹上了大麻烦，因为这种药在当年就是禁药，不是一般的人绝对不可能拿到，同时据我所知国内还没有这种药。”  
“谢谢医生提醒，不过他的记忆就您看应该被删除了多少？”  
“按照这个浓度的话，应该在1.5年左右。”  
“谢谢医生，我知道了，谢谢您如实相告。”  
“没事，你们还是去照顾病人吧。”  
倪可插嘴一句：“那记忆还能恢复吗？”  
“被消除的暂时好像没有恢复的例子，这也是为什么被列为禁药的原因。”  
“哦，谢谢医生！那刘旭什么时候会醒？”  
“等麻醉药劲过了应该就会醒的。”  
“谢谢！”两个人走出了医生的办公室。  
北亭穆豪电话响起：“青姨，您好！”  
“阿豪啊，不用我解释我想你也知道了吧？”  
“阿豪知道，但是阿豪不太理解为什么青姨非得要删除他的记忆？”  
“这个你不用管，我自有我的道理。但是阿豪我告诉你，等他伤好了赶紧带他回乡下。不准再来北京，也不准提起他在北京的过往，更不允许提起天翔。我已经用他的名字开了一张银行卡，就放在他现在枕头下面了。”  
“青姨，阿翔还好吗？”  
“他很好，我对自己的儿子很了解，他从来不主动去追求主动退出的猎物。不过我还是提醒你，最好不要让他去腾翔，如果让我发现他跟腾翔再有瓜葛，下次就不是这样子那么简单了。”  
“明白！”北亭接完电话不禁摇头，看来天翔想的太简单了，而且也很难过的是青姨已经不是那个当年的青姨了。  
北亭穆豪经过这次电话被惊醒了，自己现在的想要采取的保护行动，不过是螳臂当车。既然都把卡都放在刘旭枕头下了，看来周围好多眼线了。先要找倪可谈一下才行。  
“你说什么，这次撞刘旭的人是天翔他妈？她为什么？”  
“你小声点，我都说了周围好多眼线。你还不明白？天翔已经被他妈软禁了，天翔想出柜的计划想的太简单了，遭到了阻碍，可能现在邱天翔都被蒙在鼓里呢。这次开车撞刘旭只是给刘旭一个警告。你记住，我们等刘旭伤好之后就要送他回老家，这是保护他的最好方法。同时千万不要提北京的这段故事，更不要提邱天翔，也不要带刘旭去腾翔，知道吗？”  
“嗨！我们小市民活的真够难啊！在别人嘴里残喘，我还能做什么？只能唯命是从了。”倪可像泄了气的皮球，想反抗眼前的一幕，但终是底气不足。  
“亲爱的，不要这样，一会刘旭醒了，我们就说他出车祸可能脑袋被碰到了，所以失忆了。他是来北京工作的但是公司已经把他辞掉了，还给了补偿金，等他伤好了就送他回家。记住没？”  
“那他要问哪家公司，非得要去看一下怎么办？”  
“就说公司只是在这边设立了办事处，效益不好所以才辞退他的，名字就叫旭日外贸公司吧，现在公司都已经撤掉了。”  
“这都可以？”  
“那怎么办？”  
“好吧，只能这样子了！”  
倪可守在病房里，直到第二天早晨刘旭还没有清醒。倪可不断的用棉签把刘旭的嘴唇润湿，看着刘旭腿上打着的石膏，满脸的苍白，从小到大，刘旭就是一个全身疮痍的孩子，八岁时候知道自己父母永远不能再回家，然后就像一个小大人一样帮着奶奶种地，做饭，做家务。每年水稻丰收时候，他和奶奶两个人把田里水稻，用镰刀割下，一捆一捆的背到晒场，然后和奶奶亲手搓水稻。  
其实刘旭的手非常好看，但是每次农忙的时候刘旭的手都满是伤口。自己母亲是刘旭的班主任，母亲心疼刘旭，但是那时候自己家也不是很富裕，只能偶尔帮着做一些力所能及的农活。刘旭从来没有叫过苦，但是也是从那时候开始，他总是一个人的样子不爱说话。  
也只有自己这个死党知道，刘旭到底有多么的毒舌，从小看事总是觉得凄凉的透彻。每次上课刘旭都非常认真地听讲，学习成绩也一直都是全校第一。  
刘旭总是给人感觉是那么文弱，学习又好。以刘旭的长相而论，可以算作学校的前几名的帅哥吧，但是刘旭从来不认为自己帅，每次穿的都很朴素，仿佛一件衣服一尘不染的穿了有三四年。发型到现在都没有变过的中短碎长发，刘海遮住半个额头。  
直到高中二年级时候刘旭和自己一直都是同班同学，但是高二下学期奶奶大雨天干农活，在回来路上，一不小心摔断了胳膊。刘旭毅然决然的决定休学一年，照顾奶奶，操持家务和农活。  
高中是住宿的，每一个星期回去一次。每次自己回去都去找刘旭玩，跟着他一起下地干活，但是区别仅仅是自己站在路边，刘旭弯腰顶着草帽在地里干活吧，那时候记得刘旭满手的茧子呢。自己都觉得无聊的时候，就一个人就打声招呼跑回家看电视去了。

“倪可？”  
“刘旭，你醒啦？”倪可被拉回现实，伤心地说。  
“我这是在那？嘶-”刘旭抽了一口凉气，就感觉浑身如蚂蚁咬噬疼难耐。  
“哦，别乱动，你在医院。昨天你出了车祸，骨头被撞断了，刚刚接好，千万不要乱动啊！”  
“啊，倪可千万不要告诉奶奶，我不乱动！”  
“放心吧，奶奶很好，我没有告诉她的。”  
刘旭强忍着疼痛，挤出一个微笑：“谢谢，我没事的，不过我好像真的不记得昨天发生了什么？”正当刘旭努力去想昨天的事情时候，脑震荡的后遗症爆发了，刘旭不断干呕，但是长时间没吃东西了，只吐出了几口酸水。  
倪可慌乱的拿纸巾接住，赶紧又去倒水，喂刘旭喝了。“不要想太多，医生说你有轻微脑震荡，等过了这段时间我再跟你详说发生了什么。”  
“哦。”  
“刘旭放宽心，一切没事的！”  
“但是倪可，我好像记得我还有毕业设计没有做完啊。”  
“不要想了，相信我，你现在都已经工作一年多了。现在什么都不要想了，等你好些了我慢慢跟你说。你吃不吃水果我帮你削个苹果啊？”  
“倪可谢谢，我没胃口，我现在脑袋好昏。”  
“那就什么都别想，再睡一会吧。我先出去去买汤给你，用保温盒保温着，等你醒过来就可以喝了，你先睡吧。”  
等刘旭迷迷糊糊的睡着了，倪可给北亭打了电话。  
“刘旭醒了，他的记忆好像真的停留在了大学的时期。老公你一会儿帮我买些汤过来吧。我在病房走不开，就怕刘旭醒了有什么情况。”  
“老婆，我都开始吃醋了，你照顾刘旭都比照顾我上心。”  
“你吃的哪门子醋啊，你明明知道刘旭是我的弟弟啊！不过看你最近表现，等刘旭出院之后，我会好好奖赏你的。”  
“真的啊？那好，老公这就去买汤去。”  
“乖啊！等你过来。”等打完电话，倪可就回了病房。  
刘旭睡得一点也不安稳，时不时的皱下眉头。倪可自己的困意也袭上来，心想总算是醒了，然后也趴在病床旁边睡着了。等倪可清醒时候发现自己躺在另一张病床上，盖着被子，北亭穆豪拎着热水壶，推门进入。  
“老婆，醒了？你关心刘旭我明白，但是也要注意自己身体啊！”  
“嗯，刘旭醒了吗？”  
“没有醒，你先吃点东西吧。”吃完了东西，掀开病房的窗帘才知道夕阳已经西下了。刘旭也在不久之后再次醒了，还是觉得脑袋有点难受，没有胃口，不过胡乱的喝了一点汤水。  
原本倪可准备着要给刘旭端屎端尿的呢，但是看来这两天也只有尿可端了。  
时间毫不等人的飞跑着，刘旭已经可出院了，但是也只能做轮椅。现在倪可为了照顾这个伤员，也搬到了刘旭的房子去住了。渐渐刘旭也知道自己的一些过往，公司倒闭了就倒闭了吧，还好给了一部分赔偿金，等自己伤好了就可以继续找工作了。  
看到北亭穆豪和倪可相亲相爱的在一起，刘旭一开始是震惊。不过看到他们彼此的关心和相爱着对方，刘旭更多的是祝福吧。真爱不易，天长更难，享受当下吧。  
刘旭终于可以拆掉石膏和钢板了，再过一段时间就可以不用这一个拐杖了。现在医学也真的是强大，如果不细看还真的看不出伤口。  
倪可跟刘旭说，北亭给他在深圳介绍了工作，等过段时间伤完全好之后，刘旭就可以去深圳去上班了。这对于刘旭来说真的是件绝对开心的事情，刘旭像获得新生一样，不断的憧憬着自己美好的未来。  
“今天医生检查说你现在骨缝愈合非常好，没有留下任何问题，说以后就可以不用检查了。”  
“嗯，终于可以出去走走了！”  
“马上是深秋，我们去香山吧？”  
“好的，早就听说香山红叶红满天，这次回家前一定要去那看看。”  
“那我们明天就出发吧，正好明天周六，我现在去公司拿相机，算是去深圳前留下美好的回忆。”  
“真的有些舍不得你，倪可，我发自真心的！”  
“傻瓜，又不是生离死别。你去深圳有好的前途，以后我就求你包养了。”  
“我要是包养了你，你们家那位不把我凌迟处死才怪呢！”  
“哈哈哈，他敢！”  
“你今天不用去拿了吧，明天我陪你去拿，拿了之后就直接坐车去香山，省得麻烦！”  
倪可想想也觉得没什么，“行吧，明天一起去。”

14

秋天绝对是一个童话的世界，每一寸土地都充满了喜悦，就连公路两边的树木都好像变得清爽宜人。刘旭和倪可坐地铁去了国贸。路上倪可叮嘱刘旭，一定要在地铁口等他，不要跟着他去公司。刘旭总觉得神秘兮兮的，但是他是一个不多事的人，也就欣然答应，在地铁口出口等着倪可回来。  
“你是刘旭？”刘旭听到一个女孩子的声音。  
“啊？”刘旭抬起头看着一个陌生的美女，“你怎么知道我的名字？”  
“我当然知道，我们以前是同事啊。”  
“那不好意思，我前段时间出了车祸，好像部分记忆已经丧失了。”  
“啊？我们还以为你辞职了呢，那你...”  
“刘旭！我回来了！”倪可打断了美女和刘旭的谈话。倪可老远看着设计部的美女在跟刘旭说话，知道事情不妙，赶紧跑过来。  
倪可拽着刘旭，朝美女笑笑，“临时有急事，先走了啊！回头再聊啊！”也不管三七二十一就生拽着刘旭走进了地铁。  
“干嘛，那个美女说是我的同事呢，我还有好多问题要问啊。”  
“啊！不好意思啊，我们先回家，我好像忘记没有关热水器了！”  
“没事吧，热水器不会有问题的，我们不是一直不关的吗？”  
“哦，我想起来昨天晚上电路有点冒火星，原本想告诉你的但是出来的太早忘记了。”  
“那赶紧回去吧，要不然真的着火就坏了。”  
到了家，刘旭去关热水器，倪可长长的出了一口气，还好应该刘旭什么都不知道。明天刘旭就走了应该没事吧？  
关完了热水器，两个人十点钟才从家里出发去了香山。但是果然相见不如想象，香山也就那样子，并没有给人红满天的感觉，不过确实是一个休息放松的地方。  
刘旭躺在草地上，一动不动的看着天上的白云，仿佛又回到了小时候。夏日晚上没有电时候，就跟倪可在晒场铺一层稻杆，看星星，聊梦想。这次就要分别了，真的有种淡淡的惆怅。  
回到家俩个人也因为爬山劳累的倒头就睡着了。第二天刘旭就开始收拾行李，晚上的火车先回老家看奶奶然后再去深圳。  
下午时候，北亭给倪可打电话让他一起去给刘旭买礼物，然后晚上一起聚餐给刘旭饯行。倪可神秘的一笑，把买礼物的事情忽略，然后就对刘旭说有事情要先出去一下，晚上回来接倪可去吃饭，然后送他去火车站。说完倪可背着一个双肩包就跑出去了。  
倪可刚走不久就听到有人敲门，刘旭还以为是倪可又回来拿东西，什么也没看直接一边开门，一边说：“又丢东西了吧？”  
话刚说完，刘旭抬眼一看竟然是三个块头很大的男人站在自己门口。刘旭刚要关门，一只手已经抵在门上，然后三个人丝毫不用力的推门而入了。  
“你们要干什么？私闯民宅是犯法的啊，请你们出去！”  
“呀！大哥这个小受还是蛮有脾气的啊，不过这才好玩！”  
“你们出去呀，要不然我喊人了啊！！”  
刘旭刚想自己跑出房门，就被一个人眼疾手快的一把拉了回来，把门重重的关上还反锁了。刘旭见架势不对，也反应很快的说：“三位大哥，我现在身上就这些现金了，如果你们需要我这还有一张卡，密码我也可以给你们。”  
“吆！这是天气预报啊，转换的这么快。我也实话告诉你，我们是受一个叫做邱天翔的人所托来伺候你的。”  
“我并不认识邱天翔这个人啊，大哥应该是弄错人了吧？”  
“不会弄错的，兄弟们上！”  
“你们要干什么？救--”刘旭救命还没说完。  
一个人拿了一个布捂住刘旭的嘴巴，猛然间刘旭就觉得天旋地转，看着眼前三个人有了重影。不多时刘旭又觉得自己忍不住的想要笑，脸已经不受控制了。然后就感觉有人不断地上下抚摸自己，衣服的扣子也都被一颗一颗的解开。但是自己难以抑制自己的笑声和那种被抚摸的快感。  
刘旭头脑却是清醒的，刚想说：“不要！求求你们！”自己的裤子也被拽了下来，然后就有人一下子咬住了自己的嘴唇，还感觉有一个人舔着自己的胸口，然后自己的小弟弟也被别人用嘴巴含住。  
刘旭内心被撩拨的难以忍受，脸都快笑僵了，就感觉有东西挤入了自己的后庭。  
“混蛋！”刘旭刚骂出声，就有一个炽热的东西抵在了嘴里。有人捏着自己跌下巴，使劲的进进出出。但是刘旭身体也越来越热，自己的坚挺也开始有了反应。只感觉自己的后庭被人努力贯穿几次，就有东西射进了自己体内。然后好像又换了一个人。  
刘旭委屈羞辱愤怒的泪水夺眶而出，这是为什么，邱天翔是谁？为什么要这样对我？刘旭知道再反抗也无用，就像一个死尸一样躺在沙发上，被三个淫棍变换着姿势蹂躏了也不知道多久。  
刘旭一直笑着哭着，哭着又笑着，已经深深的陷入了绝望。  
五点钟倪可和北亭准时推门敲门，但是发现房门没有上锁。倪可一个激灵冲进门就看到刘旭赤裸裸的躺在沙发上，身上都是咬痕，满脸的污浊，就连后庭有液体不断流出。  
倪可先是震惊，然后就嚎啕大哭的跑过去，抱住刘旭：“刘旭，你怎么了？是我不好，我害了你，你告诉我是哪个畜生干的！刘旭，刘旭，你醒醒啊！”  
倪可放肆的摇动着刘旭的身体。刘旭心如死灰的时候感觉有人在呼喊自己的名字，但是又似乎听得不是很明确，声音传来的好遥远好飘渺。  
“倪可，现在不是哭的时候赶紧先帮刘旭清理一下再说。”  
“要先报警！”  
“怎么报警？你想让刘旭身败名裂吗？如果警察知道了，那就等于全天下的人都会慢慢知道。到时候刘旭一定活在所有人的嘲笑中，可能连奶奶都不能幸免。”  
“那就这样子放过这帮禽兽？”  
“倪可，你相信我，我们要从长计议，不能被愤怒冲昏了头脑。”  
倪可也只是一味的哭，一下子失去了辩驳的力气。  
北亭找来浴巾棉被先把刘旭身体盖住。倪可坐在身边，拿起一块手巾擦了擦脸。不到几秒钟，倪可就觉得身体发热，大笑不止。北亭看着身体变红的不断发笑的倪可，顿时觉得不对，赶紧拽着他冲到浴室，用淋浴喷醒了他。  
“刚刚怎么了？我浑身发热，心跳加速，还有就是自己控制不了自己，就想笑。”  
北亭穆豪拿过手巾闻了一下，“如果没有猜错应该是发笑粉和春药，没想到他们竟然这么卑鄙！”  
“就真的不能报警吗？”  
“你觉得报警会有用吗？既然他们敢做，还留下证据就不怕我们报警，或者说就等着我们报警呢！”  
“嗨！这次是我害了刘旭，我只让他在地铁口等着我的，没想到却碰到了同事。”倪可说着又哭了起来。  
“别哭了，这个也不能全怪你，也许是刘旭天生命不好吧。不过现在一定要赶紧帮刘旭清理干净。别的事情交给我吧。”  
“嗯！”  
“看来今天刘旭走不了了，我先回公司，晚上我们再聊。”  
“嗯！你早点回来。”  
倪可把浴缸放满温水，把刘旭抱进浴池，一手拖着他的头，一手用淋浴先帮他洗脸，然后就是清理其他的地方。邱天翔啊，邱天翔，你到底在哪啊？你是否真的还在爱着刘旭，你可知道刘旭现在都已经都支离破碎了呢？

“妈，我们回来了！”邱天翔被一个美女挎住胳膊，走进家门。  
青姨正在客厅喝茶，听到叫声满脸玩笑的说：“怎么样？两个人有没有找到感觉，我还等着可欣早点叫我妈呢！”  
“妈，你又开始瞎想了。”  
“伯母，天翔人很好，不过我们才刚刚认识半年，我还有一年才大学毕业呢。我还是要等大学结束才考虑这个事情的。”梁可欣是个不仅貌美，而且给人相当端淑大气的感觉。  
“呵呵，你看伯母这不是盼孙子盼的着急了，说混话了嘛，呵呵。可欣啊，阿姨这有一份礼物送给你。”青姨招手向梁可欣示意，梁可欣走过去坐在青姨的旁边。  
“这是天翔他爸爸跟我订婚的时候，送给我的珊瑚珠翡翠手链，现在我把它送给你。”说着青姨从一个小盒子里拿出一个珊瑚和翡翠相间的手链，“我把它给你不是为了别的，就是从心里就认定你这个准儿媳妇了。虽然说日子还长，但是等有一天你觉得不合适了，你再还给我怎么样？这样也不让你为难！”  
青姨的话已经说到这份上了，在推脱梁可欣觉的真的不给面子了，就大方的收下戴在自己手腕上。“谢谢伯母！”  
晚饭过后，邱天翔把梁可欣送回家，回来路上满脑子都是刘旭，不知道他现在怎么样了？母亲和自己约定的半年时间就快过到了。刘旭在等我一下，过完接下来的这半个月我们就可以在一起了。  
到了家，天翔刚想快步上楼睡觉，青姨在楼梯口叫住了他。邱天翔悻悻的走下楼梯，坐到沙发上。  
青姨拿出一封信递给邱天翔：“天翔不是当妈的私自拆了你的信件，而是我看是刘旭寄来的，也想知道他到底写了些什么淫词浪语来迷惑住你。不过我看了还真的是觉得大出所料呢，你自己看吧。”  
邱天翔夺过信件，打开一看真的是刘旭的字迹，依然是那么俊秀的瘦金体。跟母亲约定不能和刘旭联系已经有半年了，现在收到这封信真的有一种家书抵万金的感觉。但是读到最后却是心情异常的沉重，竟然刘旭要先放弃，还说自己只是他人生匆匆的过客。  
“我绝对不相信这是刘旭的意思。妈，是不是你对他做了什么？啊？”  
“你觉得我能对他做什么？不信你可以去打电话问别人。”  
“我一定会好好确认的。”说着邱天翔拿着信回到了自己的房间，躺在床上久久不能入眠。他拿出自己的手机打刘旭的电话，但是已经变成了空号。难道刘旭真的想忘掉这一年多的一切，真的要离开自己吗？刘旭又打了北亭的电话，响了很久才听到北亭的声音。  
“阿豪，我想问一下刘旭最近还好吗？”  
“天翔，刘旭一点也不好。”  
“怎么了？”  
天翔镇定了一下：“也没什么事情，他已经决定和你分手了。”  
“这不是真的对不对？”  
“是真的，刘旭他， 他并没有你想的那样好。”  
“你为什么，为什么这么说？你知道什么快告诉我？”  
“你看我的邮件吧，这是我不小心在刘旭家里找到的。以后不要想小旭了，他都已经离开腾翔回家了，他说再也不想看到你了。”  
“不对，绝对不对！小旭说他的梦想就是能在北京立足，他不可能回家的啊。”  
“邱天翔，你不要执迷不悟了。人都会变的，你不是也一样吗？半年都不联系我们，我要是刘旭我也会离开你的。”  
“但是我是有原因的，再过半个月我就可以和刘旭永远在一起了。为什么他要这样对我，我之前不是让你告诉他我的状况，让他等我的吗？”  
“我已经说了啊，但是刘旭不愿意等了。”  
“不可能！绝对不可能！”  
“天翔，我不想多说了，你爱信不信，挂了。”阿豪差一点就管不住自己的嘴巴了。  
等挂掉调电话，北亭点燃了一支烟，内心深深的愧疚起来。天翔对不起啊，我真的是不能不这样说，我原本想保证倪可和刘旭两个人的安全的，但是到现在我依然无能为力，他们拿倪可做筹码这个我赌不起！  
邱天翔打开电脑，进了邮件箱，一下子竟然有很多封刘旭的文件。一封封看完邮件，原来刘旭已经由原来的关心一下子就杳无音讯。看到最新的阿豪的邮件竟然是一个视频附件。  
等下载下来。邱天翔就万分急切的打开了。视频中刘旭满脸通红笑着，然后镜头中就出现了三个男人，每一个都是肌肉猛男，他们一开始调戏，摩挲刘旭。旭竟然没有丝毫的抵触，一味的淫荡的笑着，然后就是呻吟，欢笑，竟然刘旭还满足的笑着流泪。  
刘旭看着心里愈发的憎恨起了刘旭，忍无可忍的把桌子上的电脑一扫都推到了地板上。叮当的声音打破了夜空的宁静。青姨第一个开门进入邱天翔的房间，扫了两样破碎的屏幕上的淫荡动作，表情是冷眼的鄙视。  
“这是怎么了？”  
“没事，妈，我准备还是和梁可欣结婚。”  
“你不用说，妈也知道怎么回事了。可欣是个好女孩你好好待人家，总比照顾一个水性杨花的穷小子强！”  
“妈你不要说了，我想一个人静一下。”  
“好的，妈出去了。晚上当心不要被玻璃伤着啊。”青姨暗笑着关上了门，计划一步步的朝自己的预定发展，真的是大快人心。

15.  
三天三夜之后，刘旭终于睡醒了。烧退了，但是眼神却空洞的如黑夜一样，迷茫与惶恐。倪可看到刘旭醒来的眼神，真的又被深深的刺痛了。  
倪可摸了一下刘旭的额头，总算是叹了一口气，总算正常了。这三天倪可生怕刘旭再也回不来了，高烧到了40度，一直呓语“邱天翔”。  
“刘旭，你醒了？都是我不好，都是我不好，你打我吧！骂我也可以！邱天翔就是混蛋！”倪可拿着刘旭的手就向自己脸上打去。刘旭跟个木头的似得，毫无反应。听到邱天翔三个字时候，泪水就如决堤的洪水夺眶而出。  
“刘旭，刘旭，我是倪可，想哭你就哭吧，以后我一定不会离开你的，我一定好好的看着你的，不找任何人在欺负你了。都是我不好，你看看我啊！我是倪可！”  
刘旭眼睛稍微移动了一下，看到倪可，恍如隔世一样，第一反应就是：“倪可，奶奶还好吗？我想回家。”  
“好的，刘旭明天我就送你回家，奶奶都好，奶奶都好啊！明天我们就回家！”  
北亭穆豪下班回来看到哭着抱作一团的两个人，也不知道说什么好。  
倒是刘旭先反应过来，“阿豪，你回来了啊。我好像睡了很多天，不好意思给你添麻烦了。”  
阿豪听着刘旭的话，内心都有很深的负罪感，感觉刘旭就像一个上天的天使，从不想把自己的悲伤传染给别人，永远把伤害囚禁在自己的范围之内。  
“没事，醒了就好。我先去给你们买晚饭吧。”说完阿豪转身走出房间，等自己到了马上路，无限的感伤压在心头。刘旭，对不起，我什么也不能为你做。我和倪可都一定尽全力保护你照顾你的，希望接下来的日子里你能好过一些。  
“倪可，我想明天就回家。”  
“不要这么急吧？”  
“求求你了，倪可！这里我一天都不想多呆了，我想回家去看奶奶。”  
倪可知道刘旭已经对北京充满了厌恶，他真的累了。“好的，我们等阿豪回来就一起去买票好不好？”  
“好的！”  
吃过饭，三个人就到了附近的火车代售点去买了硬卧。刘旭执意不让倪可送他回家，后来也只能作罢。  
晚上回去收拾行李，在自己抽屉发现了一个蓝宝石的项链，好像很熟悉但是又非常陌生。握在手心有些暖暖的感觉，可是造型真的那么凄美，一滴眼泪被一双手轻轻的托起。刘旭把项链戴在脖子上，“倪可，这是我的吗？我怎么都不记得了，好漂亮，总有一种温暖的感觉。”  
“是的，这个是当时你用重金从一个陌生人那买的，我都忘记那个人叫什么名字了。当时你还跟我说这一定是你的护身符。”  
“呵呵，真的啊？那我就要天天戴在身上，你看帅不帅？”  
倪可知道刘旭是假装轻松，从不让悲伤传染别人而已，其实内心有多无助只有刘旭自己知道吧。  
“好帅，你看把你美得！你把衣服换成这件大熊的Ｔ恤更帅。来，亲试试！”  
“好嘞！”  
第二天晚上，刘旭穿这那件大熊的绿色Ｔ恤，围着薄薄的围巾，带着贝雷帽，穿着牛仔裤帆布鞋，光鲜亮丽的走入了火车站台。  
倪可并不知道，他曾经一个人来的，如今他只知道他一个人走了。倪可和阿豪，在站台看着火车缓缓驶离站台才转身离开。  
“老公，你觉得刘旭一个人回去没事吗？”  
“一定没事，他很坚强的。”  
“嗯！”  
刘旭回家敲开门扉，发现家里果然都不是印象中的家的样子。奶奶看到孙子回来了，更多的是开心。  
“小旭，你老板阿翔没跟你一起啊！？”  
“哪个阿翔？”  
“你大公司的老板啊，叫什么来着，对邱天翔。”  
听到这三个字刘旭就错愕了一下，邱天翔是我老板？刘旭为了不让奶奶担心：“老板很忙的，没时间来啊。”  
“也是，没事，快进屋，奶奶给你炒了板栗，还热着呢！”奶奶开心的笑着。  
刘旭进了家门，然后内心反复咀嚼着“邱天翔”三个字，这个人也曾来过我家？我们以前到底发生了什么？想了半天自己满脑子空洞，也就不了了之了。  
每天刘旭在奶奶面前都是开心，阳光，懂事的；一个人的时候自己就握着那个项链发呆，自己真的就像那湾泪水，但是不曾找到一双手呵护。  
奶奶也渐渐觉得有事情不对：“小旭啊，都一个月了你不回去上班？”  
“哦，就回去了，我们公司还有半个月的假期才修完呢。”  
“到时候你回去我准备一些板栗，给你们老板带回去。”  
“哦，奶奶不用的，北京什么都有，老板不喜欢这些的。”  
“瞎说！上次他来他非常喜欢奶奶炒的板栗。这次你就带一些给阿翔，算是奶奶的一份谢意。”  
“好的，奶奶，我出去走走。”  
“去吧，早点回来吃晚饭。”  
刘旭出了门，把链子缠在自己的手腕上，低着头前行。一个邻居小妹妹拽住他：“哥哥，过年时候焰火好漂亮，今年过年还会有吗？”  
刘旭蹲下，微笑的看着这个梳着羊角小辫的小美女：“小然，要先告诉哥哥，去年的焰火是什么样子的啊？”  
“是那样子，”小然用手比划着，嘴里还发出焰火的响声，可爱极了。“过年还有一个叔叔呢，比哥哥高，还跟哥哥有时候手拉手呢。”  
刘旭纳闷，那个人是邱天翔吗，然后又微笑：“小然，那个叔叔长什么样子？答对有奖！”说着刘旭从口袋拿出一个棒棒糖。  
“叔叔高高大大的，头发比哥哥长，高高的鼻子，长长的眼睛，黑黑的眉毛...”刘旭听完就是灿然一笑，然后把棒棒糖给了小然。“去玩吧！马上就要天黑了，不要让妈妈找人哦，小然，乖~”  
“恩，哥哥再见！”  
看着小然跑回家，刘旭再次惆怅起来，到底自己和那个男人是什么关系。不知不觉，刘旭已经走到了村口，一眼望不到头的马路崎岖的通往远方。  
刘旭想总在家中逃避也不是办法，不如出去闯一闯，第二天就去了县城定了去往深圳的火车票，这一次他又是一个人上路，但是并没有和任何人商量。  
到了深圳，刘旭就找了一个青年旅社住下，这是背包客的天下，有种浪迹天涯之感。刘旭赶紧投递简历，找工作。半个月过去了，工作一筹莫展，面试了几家都说刘旭设计资历太浅，都想招资深的。刘旭也不气馁，总是会有工作给到自己的。  
今天没有面试，刘旭就打算去欢乐海岸去看看，听说那里是新开发的，晚上还有水幕表演。刚走进欢乐海岸的广场，就看到两个S型的喷水装置，在音乐的旋律中喷出各种造型。有好多小朋友还在水柱中不断的穿梭，玩耍，尖叫着。广场左面就是旅游数据中心，建的很有艺术性和未来感，右边就是很多商场和娱乐场所。  
再往里边走就看到很多独特韵味的房子，仿造江南水乡的错落布局，周围都是取巧的构造和搭配。颜色统一是褐色和灰青色，显得稳重大气，有水，有花草，有桥，有青石小路，确实排布的很精巧有韵味。  
原来每一栋房子已经被很多高级饭店入驻了，还有很多外国厨师进出。再往北走就看到一个像是海螺的银色建筑，这是欢乐海岸的演播厅。这个建筑的左边就是一座座连在一起高楼，最右边出来一个火车头。刘旭在这个欢乐的海岸里边漫无目的的走来走去，经常看到两个帅哥在一起，想到倪可和北亭，真的感觉深圳是一个开放的都市。  
虽然是秋天，但是毕竟是深圳的秋天，总是少了冷冽。那天刘旭穿着依然是那身最喜欢的衣服，那件大熊的衣服，戴着那个项链，穿着卡其色的工裤装，穿着高帮的帆布鞋，背一大大的单肩帆布包。  
有女生看到刘旭都在小声的指指点点感叹着，“男生比我的皮肤还白啊！”“好帅诶！哇！”也有男生吹个口哨，刘旭全然当没有听见，只是自顾自的走着。  
到了一间名为夜色的酒吧，看到前面贴着招聘广告，“服务员包吃住，每月３５００”。  
刘旭想了想，推门进入。原来才刚刚开业没有多久，里边好像还有淡淡的油漆味道。  
“欢迎观临！”  
“您好，请问您这边是在招收服务员吗？”  
“是的，你是来应聘的吗？”  
“是的。”  
“那你跟我来。”  
一个跟自己年龄相仿的男生带刘旭上了二楼。敲了敲老板的办公室，就推门进入了。  
“佳哥，这是来面试服务员的。”然后转身对刘旭说：“这是我们老板佳哥！”  
“佳哥，你好，我叫刘旭，想面试您这的服务员。”  
刘旭看到佳哥第一眼，没想到竟然这么年轻，而内心惊叹一下。只看到佳哥嘴里叼着一颗烟，一脸放荡不羁的样子，可是又有一种王子的感觉。一头时下最流行的短碎发，修长的双眼皮，浓浓的眉毛，高挺的批量，浓厚性感的唇形，年龄一定不过二十六七岁的样子。  
“你叫什么名字？”梁佳转正身体抬头看向刘旭，先是眼前一亮。  
“哦，刘旭。文刀刘，旭日升的旭。”  
“我叫梁佳，以前做过服务员吗？”  
“没有。不过我想我一定能够胜任的。”  
“做我们这一行，跟别的行业不一样，也不要一定做过，但是人必须机灵，能够察言观色。”  
“这个我想我没有问题。”  
“你看一下我，如果我现在进入酒吧，你会推荐我坐哪里？”  
“您一个人吗？”  
“是的！”  
“看您这种高贵的气质，再加上抽的烟不是一般的奢侈品，是小型雪茄。一定知道您非富即贵，来酒吧消费还穿的这样的正式，又一个人，一定大部分可能是猎奇寻求刺激而来，必须要推荐您做在吧台最显眼的位置。”  
“分析的不错，不过想在我这做，三教九流都会有，有时候难免受委屈，看脸色，一般帅哥都有几分轻狂，就怕受不了这方面。我不管你们是做什么营生，不过在酒吧上班绝对不能有黄赌毒出现，在酒吧外那是你的自由。不要把这种事情带到酒吧来，明白吗？”  
“明白，佳哥，您这包食宿，住宿在哪？”  
“在这三楼，集体宿舍，吃饭就在一楼，我们有专门的厨师。不过酒吧上班时间是下午两点到晚上11点，中间有一个小时的轮休。在我们这上班五险一金还是有的，这也是深圳政府的规定。”  
“没问题，那现在可以签合同吗？”  
“可以，你先看一下合同有没有什么不妥，我们是一年一签的，没有试用期。同时一星期上五天班，周一公休，另外一天大家轮休，如果加班有加班费的。收了小费自己拿不用上交。”  
刘旭扫了一下合同就大笔一挥签了名字。梁佳看到刘旭的签名还是小小惊叹了一把：“瘦金体，漂亮！”  
刘旭有些不好意思的挠挠头：“佳哥知道这个字体？”  
“嗨，不瞒你说，家里老爷子喜欢，藏有宋徽宗赵佶的书法。每天都拿出来看一遍，看得我这个文盲都知道是什么体了。”  
“呵呵，您谦虚了。”  
“你什么时候可以来上班？”  
“佳哥，我下午去收拾一下行李搬过来住应该没有问题吧？如果没有问题，晚上我就可以上班。”  
“行，这样子吧。我叫小春和你一起去搬行李吧。然后找他带你熟悉一下环境和工作流程，暂时这边刚刚开业还不算忙。欢迎你加入我们！”  
“谢谢，佳哥！”  
原来带自己上楼的那个男孩就是小春啊。小春是湖南人，虽然不是很漂亮但是算是耐看的那种，性格非常开朗，人也很勤快。  
因为有人帮忙搬行李，刘旭就来回打的。本来也没什么行李，一路上就听小春讲述他的经历了。从小春嘴里知道，原来佳哥是香港人，好像是某集团的二公子，但是为人很好，从来没有那种老板架子。每天佳哥下班都开车经跨海大桥回香港，早晨又开车来上班，每次佳哥的车都不一样，据可靠情报佳哥至少有10辆豪车。  
一路听着小春嘴里的八卦，刘旭只是微笑对之，但是又怕冷场，刘旭偶尔问一些八卦问题，虽然自己从来没有询问别人八卦的习惯。  
等把行李搬到了三楼，才知道三楼有五个房间。一个是专门为佳哥留的，另外四个都是为员工留的。每个房间四张床上下铺，让刘旭觉得好像又回到了大学时代。只是自己住的房间只有小春一个室友。听说并不是所有的人都住宿的，佳哥还是很慷慨，不住宿的人每月给500块的住房补助。  
小春带刘旭转了一下后台，跟后边师傅都礼貌的打了一个照面。小春又带刘旭到前台，教他熟悉地形，哪些是特殊包间，桌子的牌号和一些操作流程，然后就是背诵菜单和一些服务术语。换好了服务员的衬衣马甲西裤皮鞋，今天第一天上班，领班的组长直接让小春负责带刘旭一个星期。  
刚刚开业虽然下午人不是多，但是到了晚上人就有些剧增的趋势。小春一边四处跑，一边给刘旭解释其中的门道。刘旭紧跟着，感觉小春还是蛮认真负责的，刘旭决定改天一定请小春老师大吃一顿以作报答。

１６

经过小春的讲解，慢慢刘旭也懂了很多门道。只要看到进入酒吧，右手小指带着尾戒的百分之九十以上都是牛郎。他们一般和很多这里的服务员有着很不错的关系，平时客人有这种需要的时候也，服务员会直接打电话给他们。右耳朵戴有耳钉的往往都是同志。有人来找炮友，他就会在吧台上放一盒烟，专门抽出两颗。如果有人过来借烟他觉合适，就会抽出烟为对方点上，然后自己也抽出一根点上；如果觉得不合适就直接把两颗烟塞会烟盒等等。酒吧的好多暗语真的值得写一篇大全。  
在酒吧工作时间长了，如果遇到多金的主，小费一次都是两百，一个月下来有时候小费比收入还高。这真的是一个纸醉金迷的地方，同时刘旭也渐渐发现，有些服务员下班之后也有被豪车接走的，也有勾肩搭背离开的。  
有两次小春没有在宿舍睡觉，刘旭虽然心里好奇，但是从不挂在嘴上问，这是人家的自由。直到有一天他看到小春也上了一辆车子，他才多少明白这其中的缘由。每个人都有每个人的活法，没什么好坏之分，关键是自己的选择吧。  
工作到了第二个月，刘旭也开始烦恼了，他渐渐发现好多来酒吧的帅哥也好大叔也罢，总是对他动手动脚的。  
有一次，一个帅哥开着法拉利从下午一直坐到了晚上打烊，视线就没有离开过刘旭。刘旭一开始并没有当回事，但是这个帅哥竟然每个星期六都来一次，经常点名找刘旭陪酒，说一杯一千块钱。刘旭多次推脱自己胃有问题，不能饮酒，又叫来能喝酒的哥们帮忙打圆场这才躲过。  
这位帅哥看刘旭不为金钱所动，又走感情路线。第四个星期就捧着一大束玫瑰前来示爱。慢慢刘旭竟然成了夜色酒吧的一个小明星。很多美女和帅哥都相互竞价叫刘旭服务。对于最不想引人注意的刘旭来说真的有些苦不堪言。  
“佳哥，最近因为我，也都麻烦您出面解决了几次不愉快。实在抱歉，但是我真的不想成为什么焦点。只想简简单单的做一个服务员就好了，我从来不想沾惹任何人任何事儿。”  
“刘旭，佳哥明白，虽然我一开始怀疑过你可能有自己的想法，但是这两个多月以我对你观察，我知道你说的都是真的。其实化解你的烦恼的事情根本就不难，但是我想问一个问题你要如实回答我。”  
“佳哥你说。”  
“我记得第一天见到你，你戴了一条蓝色宝石的链子，你那个链子从哪里来的？”  
“哦，这个链子我也不知道从哪里来的，我今年出过一次车祸，车祸之后大脑部分失忆了，我也不知道这条链子从哪里来的。不过我朋友开玩笑说，这条链子是我花重金从一个陌生人那买来的。”  
“哦，这样啊！”  
“佳哥，这个链子有问题吗？”  
“没有，你明天上班就带着这条链子，这是你的护身符，我敢保证一个星期之内很多人都会收敛的。不过你仍然会是这个酒吧的焦点，我曾经也说过帅也是一种资源，你的帅透着一种阳光般温暖的，很多人不会视而不见的。你自己想低调是低调不起来了，你注定是焦点，何不好好利用？你可以考虑我说的话，利用不一定就是牺牲色相，我想你也明白。”  
“佳哥，我会好好考虑这个问题的，谢谢佳哥！”  
刘旭回到三楼就把那条珍藏的蓝宝石的链子小心翼翼的挂在脖子上，亲了一下宝石，希望佳哥说的都是真的。  
又是周五晚上，夜色酒吧爆满。每一个点名叫刘旭服务的桌台，看到刘旭脖颈上的那条项链都不由的眼里一亮。接下来的一个星期，虽然老顾客照样来但是没有太大的波澜发生。看来这条项链真的是自己的幸运石啊，刘旭想以后自己要天天带着。但是到底为什么呢？改天一定要找机会向佳哥问清楚。  
马上又要过年了，深圳打工的人真多，火车票自己是抢不到了。现在刘旭想着早点回家和奶奶团圆，还是买了机票。  
刘旭感觉第一次坐飞机真的好爽，在飞机上拿起一本杂志就看到一个标题好吸引人《订婚－－－定出品位》翻开那一页竟然赫然写着邱天翔三个字，腾翔集团总裁邱天翔和香港梁氏集团老总的妹妹梁可欣，将在年前订婚，然后就是一组订婚照。  
刘旭戏笑自己，这个邱天翔亿万富豪，应该和自己这种小贫民没有半毛钱的关系吧？应该和心理的那个只知道名字的邱天翔绝对应该不是一个人吧？然后又觉得自己可笑，为什么还在追逐着这个记忆中没有实体的人的名字呢？  
看着这篇文章，两个主角确实养眼，就连订婚都要拍照，还要订婚蜜月，全套行头都是奢华量身定做，总结一句话所有的吃穿用度都是没有贴牌子的牌子货。刘旭不禁唏嘘，这也太有钱了吧？干嘛不学郭美美，用美金做成几套衣服然后每五分钟换一套，不就得了嘛，还搞得这样子麻烦。  
很快刘旭就到了重庆机场，又转了长途大巴，还走了有一公里山路才到自己村。奶奶这次就在村头等自己回家，老远看到奶奶，刘旭就高喊着：“奶奶，我在这，嘿嘿！”  
奶奶也是开心：“俺家小旭回来啦！”  
母孙二人开心的回家了，到了家奶奶说倪可和他的经理也回来过年了。刘旭心底也在感叹，好像自己去了深圳之后和倪可的电话就很少了，一般倪可都不会主动给刘旭打电话。等一会去他家一定要好好的修理一顿这个家伙，简直就是见色忘友，守着他们家阿豪就把我忘了，简直岂有此理！  
到了倪可家，刘旭把从深圳带回的礼物送给倪叔叔和老师，就说要和倪可出去走走。当然阿豪这个忠犬攻势必跟着去了。  
三个人到了村东头的晒场，极目望去，由近及远灰白的一片，偶尔有些绿色点缀，直到远山的山脚才又恢复了满眼的绿色，但是阴郁的辨不明的灰冷感觉。刘旭摸着那条蓝宝石项链，先微笑的开口了：“倪可，阿豪，你们最近咋样？是不是准备告诉家人呢？到时候不要忘记我这个老朋友啊，我可是要随份子吃喜糖的，我抱着嫁女儿的心，必须出席你们的婚礼的啊！”  
倪可一听就是给刘旭后脑勺一下，“你丫嘴还是这么毒舌，谁是你女儿啊？”  
“哈哈哈，还需要一些时日，不过到时候你必须要来啊，喜糖不会少你的。你在深圳这半年怎么样？”阿豪搂着倪可笑说。  
“你看还是你老公会说话，”刘旭躲过了倪可再次攻击，“我在深圳一开始找工作还蛮难的，后来我就改行了，做了酒吧的服务生。”  
听到此北亭就觉得可惜了，但是也不动声色。  
倪可听了略微有些紧张：“那个地方很乱的，你没挨欺负吧？”  
“没有，我们老板不仅人好，而且很有办法解决问题，并且还是个超级大帅哥。听说是香港某集团的老总的二儿子。人家开个酒吧只是玩玩而已，不为赚钱，小费都归我们自己所有。”当然刘旭就把其他该忽略的都忽略了，以免朋友担心。  
倪可知道刘旭是什么样的人，神色有点担心的看了一眼阿豪。阿豪的手在倪可的肩膀上加重了力度，示意他不要担心。  
“在深圳能混下去就行，不过保护自己是第一位的。有什么麻烦就给我们打电话，我还是有几个朋友在那边的，关键时刻应该可以帮得上忙的。”北亭穆豪说。  
“谢谢啊，对了阿豪你是在哪个公司上班来着？好像叫腾翔是不是？”  
阿豪心理一紧：“是的，怎么？”  
“没事，就是随便问问。我这次坐飞机回来的，嘿嘿，第一次坐飞机感觉好紧张。飞机上有个杂志有一篇文章《订婚－－定出品位》好像就是说的你们总经理和梁氏集团的总裁妹妹的订婚礼诶，照片拍的太养眼了，光蛋糕就有一层楼那么高。我一直很好奇切蛋糕的那个刀会不会也有三米长啊？”  
听完刘旭的话，两个人才长长的出了一口气。  
北亭打趣道：“我们都是小罗罗可没资格参加总经理的订婚仪式呢。不过据我以前的参加经验大家都不用刀的，直接用手抓，然后打蛋糕仗。”  
“鬼扯！如果真的像你说的那太奢侈了，一个蛋糕就要几十万吧？”  
三个人的气氛终于不在各怀心事起来，因为各怀的心事都未曾被点中。不过最后刘旭还是握着项链问出了自己的疑问：“倪可，你说这项链是我从陌生人那用重金买的，你知道我花了多少钱吗？从谁那买的呢？”  
“哦。不知道诶，当时你是这样子告诉我的。你说就觉得好看，花了一些钱就买了。你还说这个东西也不知道真假，反正喜欢就买了。”  
“哦，我一点印象也没有，阿豪你能帮我看一下真假吗？”  
“呵呵，刘旭帅哥，你在想什么？莫非发现了新大陆，想要转手卖掉？我不是珠宝设计师，我也不懂，不过我敢肯定这绝对是一块天然的石头。听倪可说你都在寺庙为这个开过光的，戴着就有护身符的作用。再说了东西无论真假，只要喜欢才是最重要的啊！”  
倪可赶紧着笑说：“是啊，还在北京八大处舍利子佛光照耀下开的光呢！很灵验的，这种护身符一定要带好，关键是喜欢，不要在乎真假。”  
“哦，瞧你们两个紧张的，好像我不信似的。就我那点工资我都知道这不是真的。我只是随便问问，这个石头真的是我的护身符，给我带来了好多好运。”  
“恩，那就好。嘿嘿，刘旭天不早了，到我家一起吃晚饭吧？”  
“不了，改天吧，今天第一天回来要和奶奶一起吃。要不你们也一起吧？”  
“算了，我们也改天吧，今天还有点事。那我们改天聊，先回去了啊！”  
刘旭目送了两个人回家，然后进了家门，被满屋子的饭菜香味浸的幸福满满的。  
“老公，吓死我了，我还以为刘旭记忆恢复了呢！”  
“我也是还以为他想起了什么，不过还好。”  
“你觉得我们这样子对吗？我很讨厌邱天翔，他竟然真的跟梁可欣订婚了。他真的就忘了刘旭了吗？”  
“或许他有他的不得已苦衷，但是现在对于刘旭来说失忆是最好的结果。这样青姨现在才会放过他。我们不联系刘旭，甚至对刘旭撒谎也是在保护他。他距离真相越近越危险，现在能做的也就这么多了。希望刘旭在深圳过得幸福。”阿豪的心理也充满了太多的无奈和忧伤。  
“嗯。不过让我见到邱天翔我一定不会放过他的。他太令我失望了！”  
不知不觉已经到家了，两个人放开偷偷紧握在一起的双手，一前一后的进了家门。  
今年过年刘旭依然是高兴地。奶奶知道刘旭已经去了深圳工作，而且工作收入更高也就把邱天翔这个老板压在了座位下，没再提过。  
大年初一那天刘旭就收到了远在香港的老板的和同事们发的祝福，虽然基本上都是从网上copy的但是过节的气氛浓重。刘旭看着满天焰火在内心给自己打气，祝奶奶身体健康，明年自己挣更多的钱回家。  
又是初六，刘旭搭乘倪可和阿豪的包车去了机场，然后就各奔南北了。

17

刚回酒吧上班，就收到了老板和其他同事的红包。原来在广东这边，只要没有结婚就可以收到红包，而结婚的就必须往外发红包了。  
半年工作，虽然和同事之间有磕磕绊绊，但是大家还算融洽。虽然刘旭经常被点名服务，但是他也一直没有忘记自己的这些同事。毕竟一个人在江湖漂，多少还是需要酒肉朋友的。大家也还是非常喜欢这个慷慨不多事的刘旭的。  
过完年有些同事已经离职了，现在也轮到刘旭做老师带徒弟了。很多人都说酒吧这个环境就是吃青春饭的地方，刘旭也觉得长久来看，还是要找一下其他的工作。不过也才来深圳刚半年，等过完今年再说吧。  
可能刚过年回来，酒吧的人并不像年前那样多。听小春说现在人还没有都回来，要再过一个月才会恢复，而且深圳这个地方从来都不缺年轻人和有钱人的消费。  
元宵节时候佳哥中午请大家到罗湖帝豪大酒店吃饭，然后十六放假一天。刘旭和小春早就申请好了港澳通行证，打算去香港一日游。听到这个消息，佳哥还是蛮爽快的说帮他们两个人提供一个住处。两个人万千感谢佳哥照顾，就从罗湖直接出发了。  
没想到到香港过元宵节的人还真的不是一般的多，两个出境入境就花了两个小时，等终于看到香港的山的时候还是有一种小兴奋。用小春的话说，真的有点矫情的觉得香港的山就是他妈的好看，档次都不一样。  
他们两个人先坐地铁去了著名的“女人街”，在刘旭的眼里这就是一个中国的集市啊。不过周围的小吃真的让刘旭食指大动，一路走一路吃，快活似神仙！  
然后又去了著名的太平山顶，在那里眺望了幻彩咏香江。走在维多利亚海港旁的星光大道，两个人快乐的拍照留念，玩的不亦乐乎。刘旭自己都不曾注意自己被街拍的人抓拍了。  
刘旭一颦一笑，清爽甜美，阳光自然，尤其是那条蓝色宝石的链子，更把刘旭衬托的如王子一样。  
晚上他们又坐了轮船跨海去了金紫荆广场拍照留念，顺便请小春在附近的饭店奢侈了几百美金，以感谢小春对自己的关照。吃过饭，小春打了佳哥电话，说他们在金紫荆广场等他。两个人就在金紫荆广场的台阶上坐等佳哥了。  
一个小时之后，就看到一辆宾利白色敞篷车驶入。小春指着那辆车，小声尖叫：“刘旭，你看那辆车，哇！是美女开车诶，车灯都好漂亮诶，快看快看，还有一个帅哥！”  
刘旭朝着小春的指向看去，一个美女挽着一个帅哥朝自己这个方向走来。直到两个人走近，又从自己身边入口下台阶进入海滩，消失在一片晦暗的灯光中，刘旭惊诧的一句话也说不出来。  
“刘旭，我总感觉那个男的一定是吃软饭的吧？连车都是女人开的，一定是骨子软下体硬吧？呵呵呵”  
“小春，你知道吗？如果我没有看错，那个男的应该是腾翔集团的老总邱天翔，身价亿万的富豪；那个美女应该是香港梁氏集团的总裁的妹妹，梁可欣。人家是一对璧人啦。”  
“真的？你怎么知道？”  
“过年前我坐飞机回家，在飞机杂志上看到他们的订婚礼场面了，就光一个蛋糕也是几十万呢！还听说那个美女在美国攻读MBA呢，一定是一个女强人。”  
“好吧，那我们这种街景小市民只能膜拜了，祝福他们的爱情就像钞票一样花也花不完。”  
“嘿嘿，没想到小春你也这么幽默，我还曾建议他们拿美金做衣服呢。”两个人相视一下然后都放声一笑。  
不久小春的电话就响起了：“老大，你到了吗？”  
“马上到，你们在哪？到金紫荆的正下面等我，一会直接上车。”  
“好的，谢谢，佳哥！”  
两个人刚走到金紫荆的正下面，老大的悍马就到了，招手让他们上车了。一上车小春就展开了他的八卦阵容。  
“老大，你这悍马太帅了，不过刚刚我们看到一辆白色宾利敞篷车，开车还是一个美女，真让人羡慕。”  
“呵呵，是吧，我喜欢这种动力感十足的车。小春子，你是不是看上人家美女了啊？”  
“不瞒佳哥，我看上也米有用，人家已经名花有主了啊，再说咱也高攀不上啊！”  
“哦？这样听来你好像知道美女杏出名门喽？”  
“那必须的，听说美女是梁氏集团的总裁的妹妹。”  
“啊？哈哈哈哈，你说我姑姑啊！”  
“纳尼？你姑姑？”小春很是惊讶，刘旭听到也更是不小的震动。  
“佳哥，这么说，你，你就是著名的梁氏集团的二少爷？”小春继续八卦。  
“是的，怎么了？”  
“老大，我错了，我收回刚才的话，我绝对没有对姑姑的非分之想。请您千万不要动怒！”  
“哈哈哈，你看你那满脸的奴才样！我姑姑那个男人婆要是听到有人对她有非分之想一定会乐屁了去，所以我不会让她在我面前那么嚣张的，有一个邱天翔已经够了。诶？你们看到他们两个了？你们怎么知道他们呢？”  
“是，刘旭，刘旭告诉我的。”  
梁佳顺便朝透视镜里看了一眼刘旭，微微有点皱眉。刘旭像是察觉了什么赶紧解释，“哦，我也不是百分之百的肯定呢，过年回家的时候看到他们发在杂志上的照片和订婚礼介绍，印象比较深。今天是不是他们我也不敢百分之百的确认的。”  
“应该是他们了，今天我姑姑刚刚跟我借了宾利，说去海滩走走，没想到他们来这了。”  
刘旭只是微笑以对，然后就专注外边的夜景了。佳哥的车一会上了一个坡一会又下一个坡，跟过山车似得，又过一个隧道，然后才行驶在了正常的宽敞马路上。  
一路上小春的感觉跟急速时刻一样， 紧紧的抓着安全带。香港真的是寸土寸金，刚刚楼房不仅建在山丘上，就连道路都这么窄。  
驶离大马路又开了一段才看到一个小区，水法风格的四个柱子就是进入的门禁。进门时候門杆自动的升起，进入的时候又是一段上坡的路，只记得绕来绕去就到了一个别墅停下了。  
“今天你们就住这里，一楼有客房是一张双人床。今天就委屈你们啦！”  
小春反应最快：“委屈啥，我们这是来蹭住处的，而且是蹭的别墅住处，不给老大添麻烦就好了。”  
“哪的话，快进去吧。这屋子是我跟我爷爷奶奶一起住的，今天我姑姑的未婚夫来了，所以他们都住我父亲那边去了，估计这两天都不会回来了。所以你们两个不用拘束，休息好了明天再好好玩。”  
“谢谢，佳哥！”  
“谢谢，佳哥！”  
两个人背包进了屋子，古香古色的房子，都是暗色实木家具。墙上都挂了好多中国字画，也有瘦金体的描摹品，看来老爷子非常喜欢传统文化。刘旭上大学时候自己学过毛笔字，也是觉得学设计要多懂一些传统的文化，同时可以提升气质。  
当时他看到赵佶的瘦金体时候就觉得大赞，用笔锋写的如此有力度，每一笔都骨瘦如柴，但是又铁骨铮铮的，用笔用力都张弛有度。然后就主要学习瘦金体了。  
不过在别人家也不敢过多细看，刘旭就进了客房。客房也就一张大床，床头有一个书柜和床灯，床尾一个大的衣柜。  
“洗澡间和厕所都在外边。你们先洗澡，早点休息吧。”  
“那我先洗了，小春，你先陪佳哥说话啊。”  
“好的，你快点啊。”  
“嗯！”  
刘旭刚刚进去洗澡，就听门外有女人说话。等洗完澡出来时候，客厅也只有小春一个人。小春指指楼上，小声说：“佳哥他姑姑和姑父来了。”  
“啊？”  
“你快进屋吧，我也赶紧去洗澡去了，一会到屋里说。”  
“嗯！”  
等小春洗完澡，刘旭已经累得都睡着了。小春也赶紧进上床睡觉了。今天白天吃的东西太多了，刘旭晚上就起床模模糊糊的上厕所。刚走到客厅，就看到一个人躺在沙发上穿着睡衣睡着了！  
额？这不是邱天翔嘛，怎么睡在这呢？刚过完年不久，现在天气还有点冷啊。刘旭赶紧把掉在地上的毯子给他盖回去。可能动作太大，邱天翔模模糊糊的睁开了眼睛，一把抓住刘旭的手，“刘旭，你终于回来了？你不要走啊！”然后刘旭就闻到了很重的酒味。  
刘旭一下子被抓住手，紧张的什么都没听清楚。只当是邱天翔发酒疯，使劲挣脱了他得手，赶紧跑到厕所。到了厕所才想起自己这次来的目的，打开水闸放水。  
再次走出厕所，刘旭就看到佳哥的姑姑坐在邱天翔对面，虽然也穿着睡衣但是那种幸福女人的美丽是什么也挡不住的。刘旭冲佳哥姑姑微微一笑，然后就回房间了。  
第二天刘旭和小春起床，就给佳哥留了纸条说是去西涌购物中心逛，不用担心！刘旭签完了名字就用一个杯子压住纸条，放在餐桌上了。  
早晨邱天翔口渴，下楼取水喝，就看到桌子上的纸条，一边喝水一边漫不经心的拿起纸条开始阅读。看着字迹看着签名，满脑子是都是刘旭，那昨天晚上都是真的？一杯水已经都撒在了自己睡衣上。邱天翔发疯一样跑上楼，冲进自己房间赶紧穿衣服，拿上车钥匙就开着宾利就向西涌冲去。  
“刘旭，你等我一下啊！我腿都快走断，你到底认不认识路啊？我们都走了这么长时间了，怎么还没看到那个门啊？”  
“我们两个都一样啊，都是昨天晚上才来这的啊。那么黑，又坐在车上我怎么知道哪条路呢，看来住别墅也不好。万一出个事连个人影都没有，估计他们被暗杀了，尸体发臭了都不知道。”  
“刘旭还是你嘴巴够狠，不过我现在走不动了。”  
“别啊，你看这边就是大马路，沿着这条小路走下去一定有门。你看前面是不是有房子的感觉？”  
“哪里？哪里？！”  
“那不嘛，快走啦！呵呵，马上就有了。”  
“好吧，我都说了要给老大打电话的，你非不让....”  
又走了五分钟，终于看到远处的汽车进进出出的大门，虽然不是进来的那个，但是总之是出去之门了啊。看了一下时间已经10点了，算了不去西武看明星了，直接去红磡去买化妆品吧，好多同事都还等着呢。  
刘旭帮小春买了地铁票，还帮他占座，小春满腹牢骚也不好说什么了。在红磡买完了化妆品，小春给佳哥发了短信说要回去了。刘旭和小春约好下次再去西武，也都开心的回去了。  
梁佳收到短信之后，微微一笑：“看来他没有找到，刘旭他们要回深圳了，姑姑你怎么这么担心刘旭？”  
“我不知道，但是我有预感邱天翔一定和刘旭有着千丝万缕的瓜葛。我跟邱天翔交往时候，总觉得有种若即若离的感觉，但是又说不清楚。我要找大哥帮我去查一下这个刘旭的资料。”  
“姑姑，如果邱天翔真的喜欢刘旭，那你岂不是第三者插足，或者订婚成了笑话？呵呵呵呵”  
“臭小子！你怎么这样诅咒你姑姑，姑姑我可还是黄花大闺女呢！”  
“那意思是，这是你唯一可取的东西？”  
“你小子，给我一边去，邱天翔不是我的白马王子，还可以换一个嘛。再说你不是也被女生甩过好多次吗？呵呵呵”  
“姑姑这不一样！”  
“什么不一样？”  
“我看你最近装女人装的那么可怜，最后被别人甩了，你说我把我的脸往哪放？”  
“你小子这张贱嘴，看我不撕烂了它！”  
“诶，姑姑饶命啊！”两个人就这样长辈没有长辈的样子，侄子也没有侄子的感觉，又你追我赶的打作一团。

18

“哥，小妹的事情调查怎么样了？”  
梁明哲坐在办公桌上阴郁着脸色，失神的一语不发。  
“哥！怎么了？”梁可欣走到自己哥哥梁明哲的办公桌前，把手放在他面前晃了晃。  
梁明哲这次意识到什么：“可欣，你什么时候进来的啊？每次都不敲门就进来！马上就要嫁人了还这么莽撞。”  
梁可欣是母亲高龄怀孕生育的最小的妹妹，也是自己唯一的妹妹。这一个妹妹不仅仅是父母的掌上明珠，也是众家哥哥的疼爱对象，从小算是娇生惯养长大，只是性格大大咧咧的总像个假小子。  
梁氏兄弟到梁明哲这一代兄弟四个，现在分别在不同国家负责不同方面的产业。梁家从小的家训甚严，家教良好。现在梁明哲出任董事长，其他弟弟也有股份但是都以大哥为尊。这其中也都有磕绊，但是公司近年来的两次大危机都是在梁明哲手里平安度过，所以众家弟弟也是对大哥报以崇敬。  
“哥，我有敲门啊！没回应我才进来的，但是我很少看到哥你现在这种心事的表情诶。是关于我的事情吗？”  
“嗯！小妹，哥问你一句话你要如实的回答我。”  
“小妹哪次没有如实回答啊？快问吧！”  
“如果天翔，我是说如果他是一个同性恋，他还一直深爱着另外一个男人，你会怎么办？”  
“我一定把他休了，然后扇他几个嘴巴子，问他为什么这么不专一，有喜欢的人还来脚踏两船，然后也把被他蒙在鼓里的人找出来，揭发他的真面目，用正义和理智揭发这个披着人皮的狼！”  
“呵呵呵呵，就这么简单？”  
“那还怎么样？心都不属于我的，我留着人也没有什么用。但是他真的想脚踏两船，我是绝对不会原谅这种男人的。”  
“你不认为他欺骗了你？毕竟都订婚了。”  
“结婚了还可以离婚，订婚了也可以退订啊，他又没有骗我什么。我们连床都没有上过，只是拉拉小手拉。再说了现在科技这么发达，处女膜可以修复，什么不能修复呢？”  
“你瞧你这嘴，这话也就能在你这嘴里说出来！”  
“谢谢哥哥夸奖，我都把你逗乐了，绝对不收费的。哥你总该告诉我结果了吧？”  
“可欣，邱天翔可能是同性恋。他和这个叫刘旭的男孩子原来是亲密的恋人，但是邱天翔的母亲为了巩固自己在邱家的地位，想要让邱天翔和你联姻增加她在家里的分量，压倒邱家大太太。~嗨~”梁明哲最后又长出一口气。  
“哥，家庭内斗难免啊，有什么好叹气的啊？”  
“小妹，你看一下这份东西。”梁明哲把文件递给梁可欣，原来是一份DNA检测报告，“哥，刘旭是四哥的儿子？真的假的啊？”  
“嗨，应该是真的，你还小的时候，记得小保姆阿朱吗？”  
“你说那个眼睛大大的，总是喜欢带一个蝴蝶结发卡的阿朱？我还是有点印象的。不过后来听大嫂说他生病了回老家修养，就再也没有回来了啊。”  
“当年你四哥非常喜欢阿朱，两个人可谓是情投意合。两个人相恋的事情，你四哥并没有告诉父亲。那个时候哪像你们现在你们这样子自由。父亲和海亚总裁陈海桥当年定过娃娃亲，你四哥就是娃娃亲的指定对象。那时候梁氏集团进军大陆遇到困难，也是需要海亚建筑集团帮助。父亲知道老四和阿朱的恋情后先找阿朱谈，可以保证阿朱做一个偏房，但是谁都没有想到阿朱那么有气节，宁为玉碎不为瓦全。她说她不要做偏房，也明白梁家的苦衷，她主动退出。当时你四哥算是我们兄弟几个中最帅最有才华的，又最得老爷子喜欢，很文静的一个人，但是性格却是最倔。他心里不同意这门婚事，但是又知道梁氏集团已经如釜底抽薪之势，只有海亚能帮忙挽回局面。后来阿朱这件事情不知道为什么就被你四嫂知道了，你四嫂想尽一切办法来家里作践阿朱。也就在你四哥结婚的当天，阿朱求你大嫂和母亲，让她离开这里。”  
“那四哥会不会很恨四嫂？”  
“也许恨过，但是更多的是后悔吧。在能争取的时候没有去争取，这才是一辈子的悔恨。得知阿朱离开我们梁家，你四哥也变得更加沉默少言。倒是你四嫂从嫁入梁家也是百依百顺着你四哥。看来阿朱走的时候应该就怀了你四哥的孩子，仔细算算年龄也差不多就是刘旭这么大。”  
“他们两个人这么多年都没有一个孩子，我想应该都在怨着对方吧？”  
“或许吧，这么多年都过来了，很多事情应该都看淡了吧。没想到现在刘旭竟然是你四哥的孩子，而且还涉及到你的婚姻大事，也许是注定要纠缠了。”  
“哥，既然刘旭是四哥的孩子，我们就要认回来啊！我早就感觉我和邱天翔之间有一层隔膜，只要他对刘旭是真心的，我和他还是朋友。如果敢对我侄子虚情假意我们梁家就剁了他！”  
“刘旭这个孩子是一定要认回来的，但是这个孩子受的苦都是我们难以想象的，你看一下这个资料。”  
“大哥，这是真的吗？邱天翔他妈竟然真的派人开车撞了刘旭，还把他记忆抹掉，竟然还雇佣人做了这么无耻的事情，太不是人了！邱天翔难道不知道？”  
“现在来看，邱天翔应该不知道。”  
“那我们要不要告诉四哥！？”  
“这个我慢慢来跟他说，现在关键是保护好刘旭，同时早点把他带回家来。”  
“哥，这个事情教给我和梁佳吧？我们一定会保护好刘旭的，同时会讨回他应该该得部分。”  
“小妹说话，我很相信，不过你这边？”  
“放心啦！我有更多的选择对象呢，没准可以找一个美国帅哥，摆脱这些家族纷争呢。”  
“随你吧，你自己开心就好。”  
“哥，我走了，资料借我用一下。”梁可欣出了门就给梁佳打了电话。  
晚上八点邱天翔开车准时到了夜色酒吧。梁可欣下车后，依然亲密的挎住邱天翔的胳膊，往酒吧里边走。今天梁可欣打扮的就跟御姐一样，一脸的妖冶。一进门就听到重金属的摇滚声音，里边摇摆拥吻的迷离生活展现在眼前。服务生带他们两个去了座位，正要退下。  
“等一下，点你这边最帅的服务生来服务。”  
“这位女士，您要什么风格的？这是我们的服务生的画报，您看一下，但是专点服务生服务要加收50的额外服务费用。”  
梁可欣接过单子扫了一遍，然后就想给邱天翔看，邱天翔连看都不看一眼，一笑推过去：“可欣，你点就可以，我相信你的眼光。”  
“好的！那就点这个7号吧。”  
“好的，两位稍等！”  
服务生下去之后，随后一个清爽的声音在邱天翔的侧面响起：“谢谢二位点我的服务，请问您需要一些什么酒水和小吃？”刘旭满脸职业笑容，看清楚来人时候有一些失神，然后又恢复了职业的微笑。  
邱天翔刚拿起菜单，本打算转眼一扫服务生的，但是就愣在当场，“刘旭？！”说着邱天翔下意识的摘掉眼镜然后定睛再看。  
刘旭微笑的看过去：“邱先生，您之前认识我？”  
“你忘记我了吗？如果忘记了又怎么知道我姓邱呢？”  
“哦！我是在杂志上看到您和梁小姐的订婚礼的介绍才知道。况且上次在佳哥的别墅见过您一面，但是当时您喝醉了，躺在沙发上睡着了。”  
“你不是刘旭？”  
“我是刘旭，邱先生有什么不对吗？”  
“没有，可能长相连名字都像我以前的一位朋友了。”  
“哦，那真的是我的荣幸，请问您点些什么酒水或者小吃？”刘旭不愿意和富人多纠结，赶紧完成工作了事。  
“哎呀！我钱夹掉地上了！快帮我捡一下。”梁可欣故作惊讶，魅惑十足的看着刘旭。刘旭只好弯腰帮她捡起，用面巾纸帮她把灰烬擦掉，交还过去。此时那颗蓝宝石就挂在在刘旭的脖颈处，因为刚刚的弯腰已经滑落出，露在衬衣外边。  
“你就是刘旭，你就是刘旭！”邱天翔抓住那颗宝石链子，链子是钛金属打造的，虽然又轻又细但是极不容易扯断。刘旭吃痛的一个趔趄就栽在了邱天翔的怀抱里。  
还没反应过来就听到门外有人大喊：“刘旭在哪？！啊！我来接我们宝贝刘旭回家呢！刘旭你给我出来，让你再尝尝爷的XX。”  
10几个人亮出砍刀铁棍，朝着一张桌子就是一顿砸，酒吧乱作一团，有人还在放声的浪笑。刘旭记得那天下午的事情，那个笑声就像是钢针一样刺在他的心里。是他们，就是他们，他们又来了。刘旭下意识的不知道自己该干什么，腿都已经酸软了，一下子就瘫坐在地上。  
“刘旭，你藏也没有用，爷爷手上有你的视频，那天爷爷三个人把你伺候的爽吧？啊？哈哈哈哈”一个粗壮的大汉，拿着话筒狂叫着，浪笑着。  
“你再不出来，我们就在这放你这个骚货的样子给大家看了啊！”说着他就去找放光碟的位置。这时候酒吧的人也都散的所剩无几。一会儿，舞台的屏幕上出现了刘旭发红并微笑的脸，听着自己的笑声，画面就出现了那三个禽兽。就当刘旭快要彻底崩溃的时候，视频一下子变黑，屋子里边变得一片漆黑。只听到一个人大喊：“快去看看电路，守住门口不要让刘旭跑了。”然后听到一阵阵凄惨的叫声。五分钟之后，灯光再次亮了。  
就看到梁佳带着20多个人手，把那十几个人都绑了。把人都归敛到一起之后，拿着棒球棍子朝着刚刚要放光碟的人腹部就是狠狠一下，那个人哀嚎一声，嘴里吐出鲜血，立马跪倒在地。  
“他妈的，敢在我地头上地欺负我弟弟，我他妈不把你弄死我就不姓梁！”  
一会警车声音传来，几个警察模样的人把几个肇事者拉走了。梁可欣扶起刘旭，“刘旭，我是你姑姑，不要害怕，坏人都被你二哥清理掉了！”  
“姑姑，不要叫我二哥，还是叫我佳哥吧。否则听起来怪怪的！”  
梁可欣鄙视了梁佳一眼，然后又看向邱天翔，“邱总，现在不是解释问题的时候，你自己回去问北亭穆豪和倪可就好了。看你对刘旭的紧张程度，现在我们也只能肯定你心里还有刘旭。未来什么样子我不知道，还看你的表现。刘旭是我们梁家人，我们要先带他回家拜见父母，你自便吧！”  
说完两个黑衣人搀扶着刘旭就往外走，梁佳走到邱天翔面前：“邱总，你回去好好跟你妈交流一下，如果还要做出什么伤天害理的事情，我们梁家就与你们邱家世代为敌，哼！梁旭是我的弟弟，你记住了啊！”说完拍给他一堆资料，交代小春他们把东西收拾好，然后明天会有人来再重新装修。  
受惊过度的刘旭加上这些戏剧性的变化，整个人都已经惊呆了。看到刘旭脸上泪痕还没干，又呆愣着不说话，梁可欣拿出湿纸巾帮刘旭擦脸。刘旭就像受惊的小兔子，警惕着周围的一切。  
梁佳看着后视镜中的这一幕打趣道：“姑姑啊，你看你这母夜叉的形象吓到梁旭了吧？呵呵，我就说嘛女人都是老虎，你刚刚还色诱刘旭捡钱包呢，你看你把梁旭吓的！”  
“你屁股又痒了是不是？要不是你开车我早就把你吊房梁上忒你的二哥了！”  
“姑姑，你这不是一般的又黄又暴力了，怪不得你还是老X女！”  
“你给我闭嘴，我问你，那三个混蛋交代他们处理的怎么样了？”  
“我办事，姑姑放心，保准那三个混蛋早就在鲨鱼肚子了。剩下的都让他们看着办了。”  
“喂鲨鱼？”刘旭像是听到什么爆炸新闻一样，目光盯着梁佳。  
梁可欣终于展现了女人温柔的一面：“梁旭，姑姑在这不用怕，害你的那三个混蛋已经被我们抓到了，已经把它们送到深海去跟精卫做贡献去了。以后你就不用怕了。有什么事情以后都可以跟姑姑和你二哥说，马上我们到家去见大伯。”  
“梁旭？”刘旭还没有回过神，木木的重复这个名字。  
“是啊，我是你二哥，以后要叫我二哥，虽然不好听但是我爸爸也一定会让你这么叫我的，嗨，悲催！”  
“你悲催个屁！”梁可欣说完，又转向梁旭，“梁旭，你是我们梁家失散多年的孩子，虽然有点戏剧性，但是这是真的。一会回家先睡一觉，然后明天我们再跟你详细解释。”  
“嗯---”  
“姑姑，看来你要吃点雌性激素，你表现女人的一面总是觉得怪怪的。”  
“你丫找死是不是？”说着梁可欣就把包向梁佳砸去，搞得车在路上晃了一下，还好深夜路上没有多少车。  
“给我，老实开车，回家再找你算账！”

19

人生就是这样，得失无常，凡是路过的，都算是风景；能占据记忆的，皆是幸福。等走远了再回首，我们才发现，挫败让人坚强，别离让人珍惜，伤痛使人清醒。你只有从中转身，幸福才会在明天迎接你。  
现在刘旭又有了爸爸妈妈，爷爷奶奶，还有了很多叔叔伯伯，兄弟姐妹。刘旭现在已经正式改名为梁旭，自己的父亲在德国负责事务，原本要随父亲去德国的。但是爷爷想把刘旭留在身边，因为爷孙两个有更多的话题。经过梁旭的恳求，家长们都同意梁旭定期回重庆看望奶奶，并且把所有事情对奶奶保密。  
这段时间发生的事情太多了，虽然现在归于平静，但是内心还是有一种怅然，刘旭时而坐在摇椅上发呆。  
“梁旭，走，姑姑带你去美国旅游！”  
“小旭，我还是觉得你不要去比较好。”两个人声音一前一后的响起。等刘旭抬头一样，原来是二哥和姑姑。  
刘旭粲然一笑，阳光里仿佛多了一缕清甜的味道：“姑姑，二哥你们没出去吗？”  
“梁旭，不用搭理她。她马上就要回美国继续攻读MBA，这么大岁数了还没有毕业呢额。”  
“你一边去，我告诉你梁佳，惹毛了我我一会把你女朋友搅黄！”  
“最毒妇人心，果然没错！”  
“哼！”梁可欣用手一撩头发，“小旭，跟姑姑去吧，那边有好多好玩的，好吃的。空气新鲜，草木茂盛，花开四季，最重要的是我那边有好多朋友可以介绍给你认识。”  
“怎么听着像是放牧的感觉，你以为梁旭是牛啊？我可以说你用词老套吗？”梁佳忍不住吐槽，又对梁旭说，“梁旭不要听她的，她这个人把你哄骗过去一定是想让你帮她做饭，我最知道她了！”  
“老二，你想怎么着？”梁可欣马上开始卷袖子打算揍人了。  
“小旭，出去走走也好，不要总是闷在家里，就跟你姑姑去美国换个环境吧？”不知道什么时候爷爷走进了花园，开口说话了。  
“爷爷，我！我想找一份工作。”  
“小旭，工作的事情不急，等你从美国回来也不迟。”  
“恩！”  
“那我跟小旭一起去吧，姑姑上课要很忙的，我可以做向导。”  
“我不欢迎！”梁可欣满脸鄙视。  
“爷爷，你说要是小旭再有危险，姑姑一个弱女子能保护的了吗？”  
“可欣，还是小佳一起去吧，也好有个照应，你那边就安心的学习就好。”  
“好吧！”梁可欣恨得牙痒痒的，梁佳向刘旭开心的做着鬼脸。  
刚下飞机，梁可欣就急急拖着梁旭紧走，梁佳郁结的在最后推着行李，内心诅咒着这个比他大两岁的姑姑。梁旭无奈的被自己姑姑拽着往外跑，然后一个急刹车，她姑姑一本正经的在一个高大的蓝眼睛帅哥面前停住。  
“梁旭，THIS IS MY BOYFRIEND TONY!”  
梁旭嘴角凌乱的吃瘪样：“你好！”心里想着，完了英文口语我不太懂诶。怎么姑姑什么时候冒出一个男朋友的啊，没记错她才单一个月吧？  
“你好，梁旭，我很帅，我叫东尼。”东尼握住梁旭的手，SHAKE了一下。梁旭凌乱了，外国人都这直接，虽然你长得帅，但是也不能这么直接的说你自己帅吧。  
“错了，是，你-很-帅！”姑姑赶紧朝梁旭解释，“他学汉语不久，不要见怪啊。”  
“不好意思，我说错了。”TONY也是不好意思的道歉。  
“没关系，嘿嘿。你讲的很好了。”  
然后就听到一声狼嚎：“你们两个没人道的家伙啊！跑这么快干什么，想累死我啊，没看到我还推着行李吗？”  
刘旭有些不好意思的说：“我来吧，二哥。”刚要伸手去推行李，刘旭闻到一阵cartier香水味道从背后传来，就看到一双胳膊从自己两侧伸出来，“还是我来吧。”  
梁可欣走过来拉出梁旭脱离某人的势力范围，“哼，我们走！”  
梁佳揉着胳膊笑说：“我这个做大舅子的，还是帮忙一下吧。”于是梁佳又找来一辆推车，把行李分开，在加上TONY，三个人拖着行李跟在两位“女神”的后边。出了机场大门，已经有一辆加长的林肯在外边候着了。  
梁可欣催梁旭先上车，然后关了车门。透过玻璃，梁旭也不知道他们四个人墨迹了什么，刘旭握着脖颈的项链若有所思。  
等人都上了车，并没有发现TONY。梁旭不是多事的人，一路上大家都没有言语，各自有各自的心事吧。  
到了住处，梁可欣径直拽着梁佳先进了屋子。梁旭看着周围，草地已经长出了嫩芽，如同一张生机勃勃的嫩绿草席，花园的几株蔷薇含苞待放。  
“刘旭，不，梁旭，我是邱天翔，对不起！是我使你失去了父母，也是因为我让你受到了那么多的伤害。梁旭，我不祈求你原谅我，但是我真的爱你，让我做一些事情来弥补好不好？”  
梁旭依然是静静的如同春树一般的伫立着，远处蔷薇花枝头蝴蝶正在翩翩起舞。梁旭静静的摘下脖子上的项链，托在手中递到邱天翔的面前。邱天翔有些失神的看着这个条链子，想要说什么“小旭，你？！”  
“翔哥，现在我不恨任何人。不管青姨做了什么我都理解，但是我不会原谅她。如果仅仅因为权势就可以肆意剥夺我们普通人的幸福，那当初的刘旭不值得去爱，也不应该有爱，我们普通人都没有说爱的权利，更没有获得幸福的权利。”  
“我妈做的事情确实不值得去原谅，梁旭，包括我在内没有保护好你，我~”  
“翔哥！我听阿豪说这条链子是你初次见我坐在水池边才有的灵感，专门为我设计的；我也听说我们两个人有一段刻骨铭心的爱情；我更听了很多我们的过往，我相信我们曾经深爱过对方。”梁旭此时此刻就像在描绘着别人神话般的回忆，一丝波澜都没有。  
“我听姑姑说这条链子至少价值几千万，我现在还给你。”  
“梁旭！”邱天翔有些激动和无助的看着梁旭。  
“翔哥，我已经不再是当年的刘旭了。这个世界上我从不相信有能回去的感情，就算真的回去了，你也会发现一切已经面目全非。唯一能回去的，可能是存于心底的记忆，但是我现在连记忆都被偷走了，所以回不去了！”  
邱天翔听着握紧项链和梁旭的手，发狠似得说：“回不去了，那我们就一直向前！梁旭我不会让你从我身边跑掉的。”邱天翔拿着链子向车里走，临上车前大声的喊：“梁旭，我爱你！你必须是我的。明天见！”  
看着邱天翔的车远去，梁旭微微一笑，刚想回头想进屋，就看到二哥和姑姑趴在窗户上往外看。看到刘旭猛然转头两个人躲闪不及，脑袋就碰在了一起。  
梁旭有些觉得不好意思了，低着头走进屋。梁可欣像是什么事情没发生转身上楼，倒是梁佳贼贼的笑。  
“二哥，你怎么了？好像面部肌肉痉挛过度了。”  
“丫！你这死孩子，哥不是替你高兴吗？”  
“为什么高兴？”  
“因为我要做二舅子了啊！我说你有什么感受可以跟我分享一下，我最近也有一个小目标。我要向翔哥学习一下，这么霸道的表达爱，我也要学习一下。诶，小旭，你别走啊！”梁旭已经起身跑上楼，关了门。时差还没有倒过来，就觉困意潸然，梁旭躺床上睡着了。  
“小旭，小旭，快起床啦！”梁可欣敲着房间的门，叫梁旭起床。  
“姑姑，还很早诶，我还要睡一下。”  
“你这死孩子，姑姑还没吃饭呢。赶紧起来做饭去！”  
“姑姑，你跟二哥说得一样，真的是叫我来居心叵测。”  
“你竟然也顶嘴了，在不起床我就拿钥匙看门，拎你起床了啊。”  
“姑姑，你好狠的心啊！给我十分钟好吧？”  
“半小时后我必须见到早餐！”  
“ＯＫ了啦！”  
梁旭在感叹二哥说的话千真万确的同时起床了。刚换好衣服进了厨房，就听到有人按门铃。一个手持一束玫瑰，操着美式中国话的老外微笑着说：“早上好！请问梁旭住在这里吗？”  
“哦，我就是。”现在外国人都中国热，讲国语都这么顺溜了？  
“梁旭先生请签收。”说着拿出一个单子刘旭签了之后把花接到手里，刚想关门，就听老外说：“ＷＡＩＴ！”  
刘旭向外看去，原来不是一束而是一车玫瑰就停在自己的门口。五六个人分别进出了五六趟才把花都搬进了屋内。刚关上门就又听到有人又在按门铃。刘旭打开门就听到一个磁性的声音。  
“请问梁旭先生住这吗？”  
梁旭一看邱天翔拿着易一束玫瑰，“是的，请问有何公干？”  
“当然是来解救梁旭同志，带他去吃早餐啊。”  
“好吧，但是我要换身衣服。”  
“不用了，我准备好了，这个环节在车上就可以。”  
“什么？”梁旭还没有反应过来，就被邱天翔打横抱起，被挟持走了。  
等梁可欣化完妆走出房间，看着满屋子的玫瑰，小小惊叹一把，好浪漫！然后就听到梁佳在他背后泼冷水：“姑姑，你早餐算是飞了啊！”  
“纳尼？”内心感叹果然是侄子大了不中留，我还是出去吃吧。  
等梁旭在车内换好衣服，出了车门，才察觉到衣服和鞋子都是如出一辙的和邱天翔一模一样。看到梁旭出来，邱天翔摸摸梁旭的头，然后亲了一下他的额头，又把一个项链挂在梁旭脖子上。梁旭拿起细看，发现已经不再是原来那条。那个蓝宝石没有变，只是宝石两边的手变成了羽翼就仿佛要展翅飞翔的感觉。  
“梁旭，我是邱天翔，初次见面请多多关照！请跟我交往吧？即使你否定，也必须和我交往，因为你已经收了我的项链就代表接受了我的心了。”  
“有这么无赖的吗？”  
“反正我是赖上你了，快上车吧！”邱天翔打开车门让梁旭坐进去，然后就是绕道驾驶座位，开车扬长而去。


End file.
